Over Time
by Seventy 5ive
Summary: You know it, Slade's back AGAIN. But it's different this time, how is Robin going to deal with Slade when he's knocked off his feet? Literally. Robin&Starfire BeastBoy&Raven. Much Love! Enjoy!
1. Deja Vu

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy. By the way, I'm Seventy 5ive =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, that's bad enough so don't rub it in ^_^;  
  
Over Time: Chapter 1: Deja Vu  
  
+ ++ +  
  
The sunlight spilled into the room of a young hero, shining on his face. The teen boy wonder, known as Robin, sat up with a long yawn. He looked out the window and watched the sun rise over the crystal, clear water.  
  
"Wow.. this day's gonna be gre-" he was suddenly cut off by an ear- shattering scream.  
  
"AAHH!!" The scream came again, from downstairs. Robin jumped out of bed trying to pull on his boot at the same time. He lost his footing and fell face flat. He shot right back up and darted right out his door, only to run head-on into something hard and cold.  
  
"Yo, Robin, watch the hardware!" Cyborg said, pretending to admire his right bicep, which Robin had apparently run into. Cyborg helped Robin up and then-  
  
"NOT AGAIN! GRRRR! TAKE THAT!" That yell was even louder and higher.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Beast Boy." Said Robin without a doubt.  
  
Knowing that that Beast Boy had done something stupid to the tower, Robin and Cyborg sprinted into the living room. Robin spotted Beast Boy cowering behind the couch, wearing a bowl on his head and holding on to a spatula for dear life.  
  
"Beast Boy, what are you..what DID you do?!" Said Robin as he saw what had become of the living room.  
  
There were small yellow-ish white blobs everywhere. It was on the floor, on the walls, and on the couch. Cyborg looked towards the kitchen and saw the same blobs flying out at full speed.  
  
"Don't just stand there! DUCK! Those things are dangerous!" squealed Beast Boy as he pulled Robin and Cyborg down.  
  
"Dangerous!? How can they be dangerous?" Cyborg yelled.  
  
Starfire floated into the living room, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Friends, I-" She was immediately cut off by something soft and sticky, which hit a direct bulls-eye at her face. She quickly wiped it off and became very confused.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"That's why.."  
  
"BB here obviously did something idiotic!" Cyborg reported, pointing and the blushing, green changeling.  
  
Starfire gracefully floated towards the kitchen, dodging anything flinging at her. When she got to the kitchen, she quickly saw the problem, turned off the stove, and went back into the living room.  
  
"Friends, I have determined the problem! The pan that was on the stove was, I believe, getting angered and was trying to throw this ..blob.. furiously at our friend, Beast Boy." Starfire observed.  
  
Robin stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at his green friend.  
  
"Explain yourself," Robin demanded. He was now beginning to tap his foot impatiently.  
  
"Uh..well, uh..you see" Beast Boy stammered.  
  
"Hmm." Cyborg picked up the pan and observed it, "Seems like he was trying to cook.TOFU EGGS?! Ya trying to kill me??"  
  
"No I wasn't and YES I was cooking TOFU EGGS! I got up early and decided to make a healthy breakfast for everyone.but then I-"  
  
"You put too much cooking oil in it," Cyborg said, still holding the pan.  
  
Raven had just walked into the room, reading a book.  
  
"You don't even need cooking oil to make your so called 'eggs'," Raven sighed, "Which proves that you shouldn't be up before sunrise," she concluded.  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"No, I'm calling you-" Raven didn't have enough time to finish her insult when the huge television screen popped up, flashing red.  
  
"Titans! Trouble, move out!" Robin yelled.  
  
They all ran outside getting ready to take flight. Raven took in the pleasure of taking off first. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and lifted Cyborg off the ground, struggling at first. Starfire wasted no time in picking up Robin. When they got to the city, they spotted two guys dressed in black, running out of a technology warehouse, holding a small bag. Robin, who was still in Starfire's grasp, threw one single bird-a-rang, which with his almost, always accurate aim, snatched the small bag out of one of the crook's hand and pinned it to the ground. In a heartbeat, the Titans were in the ground getting ready for a possible attack. Strangely, the crooks just picked up the bag, after removing the bird-a-rang and just stood there.  
  
"Please, must you take this technology from people who has done no harm to you?" Pleaded Starfire.  
  
One of the black dressed guys, quickly reached into his pocket and threw a small marble-like ball on the concrete. Robin's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the surface of the tiny ball. There it was, the symbol of Slade. 'But we took down Slade over two months ago, it can't be' he thought. In that instant, black smoke exploded from the small ball and the burglars were gone.  
  
"O..k.." Beast Boy was obviously confused.  
  
"I'll go into the warehouse and figure out what was stolen." Said Cyborg as he walked in.  
  
"That was fast," Raven said, "Well, whatever, let's just go home." Said Raven as she took off.  
  
+ ++ + Back at the Titans Tower  
  
Robin was pacing back and forth in the hallway with his arms crossed, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Robin.." Robin was startled when he heard the voice. But he didn't have to turn around to find out who owned that angelic voice. But he did anyway.  
  
He was soon face to face with his best friend.  
  
"Hey Star.."  
  
"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire had a hint of worry and concern in her voice.  
  
Robin sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he saw Slade's symbol on the marble and that he was back. He knew it would crush her. But he couldn't lie to her. She was his best friend.  
  
"Well, Star..you see, when those baddies threw down the marble, I caught a glimpse of some symbol on it's surface.." He began to drift off.  
  
"What kind of symbol was it, Robin?"  
  
There were people in the world who could lie.  
  
"The symbol, it um..well sort of an emblem..of Slade's."  
  
Robin wasn't that kind of person.  
  
He kept his eyes on Starfire and watched as her eyes narrowed. But it wasn't full of anger. It was full of hurt and sadness.  
  
"Oh.." was all that Starfire could manage to say. 'He is going to break his promise.the promise that he made me' was the thought that kept running through her mind.  
  
+ ++ + Flashback  
  
"No! There's too much at stake for me to-" Robin was ready to go after Slade  
  
"Robin.." Starfire's voice stopped Robin from running off. He turned to face her.  
  
"I made a mistake, Starfire! It won't happen again. I can handle it, I promise!"  
  
End Flashback + ++ +  
  
Robin just kept staring at Starfire, who couldn't stand to look at him right now. She was having too many thoughts.  
  
'This cannot be. We defeated Slade two months ago. How is it that he is back? Robin..why are you so obsessed with defeating him? You are only going to be pushing us away. The ones you mean to protect.'  
  
She was so furious. But she didn't want to show it to Robin. She simply walked out of the room, leaving Robin standing there. Starfire walked into the living room and sat on the couch, next to Beast Boy who was, (A/N: You guessed it.) jumping up and down holding a controller, undoubtedly trying to beat Cyborg in yet, another racing game.  
  
Cyborg noticed that Starfire, who was usually happy and perky, was quiet. He couldn't see her face because Beast Boy was between them jumping up and down, but he could tell. He was her friend after all.  
  
"Yo, Star..you ok?"  
  
Starfire just mumbled, "Mhmm." (A/N: I know she doesn't 'mumble' but hey, she's pretty depressed)  
  
"Well, you know," Cyborg shifted due to Beast Boy's jumping, "if something's wrong, you," He shifted again. "can always talk to..DAMNET" he got fed up with all the jumping and pushed Beast Boy off the backside of the couch, who landed with a thud.  
  
"Anyway, if something's bothering you, you can always come to me, aight?"  
  
Starfire was a little surprised. She was used to seeing Cyborg always arguing with Beast Boy about video games or food. But what she needed more than anything right now, was someone to talk to.  
  
"Well, Cyborg..do you remember how Robin would always be involved with his work all the time?"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Beast Boy standing up from behind the couch. "Any mention of 'Slade' Robin would be stuck in his room all day doing nothing but work! And talk about cranky!"  
  
"Hey BB, would you shut up?" Cyborg said  
  
"I'm only telling the truth!" Beast Boy shot back, defensively.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"FRIENDS, thank you..for giving me your opinions." Starfire said over the arguing.  
  
"No prob, but why do you ask?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"A while ago, Robin has told me that he has seen the symbol of Slade on the tiny sphere that one of the robbers dropped" Starfire explained.  
  
"Well technically, he threw- OOF!" Beast Boy started, but was soon elbowed by Cyborg.  
  
"And I am afraid that Robin will be again locked in his work." Starfire said.  
  
"Oh..I see." Cyborg said.  
  
Cyborg hated seeing Starfire always worrying about Robin. It was too much trouble for her. But Cyborg had a sixth sense about these things. From the beginning, he knew that Starfire felt a little something special for Robin. From the way she looks at him, the way she always cares and worries about him, and how she loves to spend time with him. Cyborg smirked. He also knew that Robin was feeling the same towards Starfire. It's written all over his face. There were a countless number of times when Cyborg would tease Robin. It usually wasn't pretty, like this one time.  
  
+ ++ + Flash Back  
  
"So..Robin, seen Starfire lately?" Cyborg added a little spice to Starfire's name.  
  
Robin sensed that. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard the way you said her name..why are you emphasizing her name?"  
  
"I didn't..you must be hearing things. Or is it..Robin's got a wittle crush on Starfire?"  
  
"Do not.."  
  
"Do too..don't deny. It's not healthy for your puny mind."  
  
"Eh? Take that back"  
  
"Not a chance, bird..by the way, what are you gonna name your kid? TwinkleWing?"  
  
The teasing and the taunting gone on for several minutes until Robin couldn't take it. He dragged Cyborg into the bathroom and locked the door. Inside, Cyborg was tied to the shower and Robin was threatening to turn it on. It didn't end up too well.  
  
End Flash Back + ++ +  
  
Cyborg clenched his fist. He hasn't gotten back at Robin for that yet. Cyborg was too deep in his thoughts, he forgot about Starfire.  
  
"Cyborg? DUDE! Are you gonna challenge me or am I going to have to beat you?!" Beast Boy's squeaky voice broke Cyborg's train of thought.  
  
"Huh? Ain't no WAY you're gonna beat me!" Cyborg grabbed his controller and took control of the game. He didn't even notice Starfire walk out of the room.  
  
"Perhaps they helped, but unfortunately that was not the help that I was seeking." Starfire said to herself. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Robin carrying a bunch of newspapers and boxes.  
  
"Hey Star..I umm, gotta work on..stuff, you know..Slade" Robin said, still feeling a ton of guilt.  
  
"I understand," was all she said. She then walked to her room and shut the door. It was happening all over again.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Well, hope you liked it. Please review! I'm working on the second chapter right now ^_^ I'm having so much fun typing this out. Much Love, Seventy 5ive 


	2. A Moment Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; I do own my own clothes though.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu (Ari-San) - Thank you for your help. It's so cool emailing you. I can't wait to read more of your fanfic (Of Ferris Wheels and Cotton Candy, check it out!)  
  
StarfireRox23 - Yes, all your lessons DID work. Thanks for your help also! Update your dare fic alright? (My own Dare fic, good and funny stuff in there!)  
  
VanillaSuga - Thanks for including me in your stories in the thanks to the reviewer section. I love your story. (Ridiculously Romantic, it's a one of a kind!)  
  
Here we go! *Unrolls curtain*  
  
Over Time: Chapter 2:  
  
+ ++ +  
  
It's been two days since Robin had suspected that Slade came back. And for those two days, Robin hasn't come out of his room. Though they expected it the Titans were worried, especially Starfire. And that morning's breakfast wasn't as loud as it would've been is Robin had been there. Everyone noticed it. Starfire made breakfast for everyone, she always seems to cook good when her mood wasn't all that great, which was barely. Despite her anger towards Robin, she made him breakfast. She made pancakes and syrup nicely placed on a plate, an apple, and a glass of milk, all neatly arranged on a tray.  
  
"Well, I'm heading to the living room, thanks for breakfast Star." Cyborg got up and went into the living room, of course to play video games.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the tofu." Beast Boy followed.  
  
"I'll be in my room." Raven took her herbal tea and headed out.  
  
Starfire gave them a fake smile. She took the tray and headed for Robin's room.  
  
Sooner than she thought, she was in front of the cold steel door with the word 'Robin' embedded in it. She hesitated before knocking, but she put it aside and knocked twice. No one answered. She pressed the button and the door opened showing nothing but darkness, except for a light that was coming from the lamp on the desk. The light shined on a boy who had his cheek on the desk, snoring.  
  
'He has been working too hard.' Starfire thought. She cleared her throat  
  
"Uhm, Robin, I have brought you breakfast"  
  
Robin's head shot up and he turned his head farther than any owl could.  
  
"YOW!"  
  
Starfire gasped. She knew that working this hard couldn't be good for him.  
  
"Robin!" She was immediately at his side massaging his neck.  
  
"Err ow, Star.. I'm ok. Just a little startled." He looked over at the tray, which Starfire had placed on his desk. "Thanks for breakfast. But I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Robin, you must eat. You have been working hard enough."  
  
"Oh yeah.. I've got to get back to work." Robin turned his head, facing his work, you could hear cracks.  
  
"You are always working, take a bre-"  
  
"No Star, I can't let my guard down. I won't let Slade hurt any of you guys again."  
  
"But Robin.."  
  
"But nothing Star. I have to get back to work."  
  
"Robin!" She stood completely straight and her eyes started to glow. She took the tray from his desk and threw it so that it made a loud clatter against his newspaper-covered wall, spilling the milk all over. Robin was surprised. He has never seen Starfire so angry before.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Beast Boy's ears perked up, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Cyborg looked up. "No."  
  
+ ++ + Back in Robin's room  
  
"I wish I did not have a reason to be angry with you, but ever since Slade has returned, which we are not even sure of, you have been pushing your friends away.. pushing me away.. do you not realize how much pain this causes me?" Starfire was swaying her arms around.  
  
Robin's eyes widened. 'Have I really hurt her? Oh Man..'  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry"  
  
"If you care about us, then you would stop working and be the fun, out- going hero I know!" She was tired of his crap and didn't want to hear it anymore, but she found it hard to move.  
  
"Star, don't you understand? Slade could be planning on something to destroy the Titans, and I've got to figure it out!" Robin was nearly shouting.  
  
"Well.. I am sorry I bothered you," she choked out.  
  
"Yeah.. me too." He immediately regretted saying that. He mentally kicked himself.  
  
Starfire's emerald eyes widened and she stepped back.  
  
"No.. Star, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He took a step towards her but she backed away.  
  
"That is what you say.. but your eyes are begging to differ." Her voice was cold, and the tears began pouring down.  
  
He took another stepped forward, and before she could step back, he embraced her in a hug. She cried into his chest, and this was all she wanted right now. She wanted to be in his arms for eternity, but not like this, she was too angry with him. She gave him a hard push and ran out of his room.  
  
Starfire didn't manage to run far, she was in too much emotional pain. She stopped a few feet from his room and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Robin.. why do you do this to me? Do you not care about us.. about me?" She fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
Raven was in her room, reading a book. But she heard everything. The shouting, the crying, the harsh things, she couldn't stand it. Even though she couldn't show her emotions, she hated it when Robin and Starfire would fight like that. This has been the second time. Well the first one hasn't been as harsh as this one, but she remembered that Starfire had said one thing that got Robin thinking. 'Whoever Slade is.. you and he are.. similar. He did not trust you.. and you did not trust us.' Raven was hiding in the hallway listening that very day, and Starfire took the words right out of her mouth.  
  
"I can't sit through this anymore," said Raven. She closed her book with frustration and walked out her door. She only had to walk a few steps to see Starfire sitting, sobbing.  
  
"Raven! I.. did not hear you coming." Starfire was surprised and stood up quickly, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I.. um.. I was-"  
  
"Save it Starfire." Raven held up her hand to stop her from saying anything else.  
  
"I heard everything, you and Robin. And I also have to admit that I don't approve of his long working nights."  
  
Starfire looked down.  
  
"I am worried."  
  
"We all are Starfire."  
  
"Then why do you not talk to him?" Starfire didn't see where Raven was going.  
  
"Because you do all the talking for us. I mean, you worry about him as much as me, Cyborg, and Beast Boy do put together." She had no idea where she was going with this either.  
  
"I do not know what to do anymore." Starfire was beginning to tear up again  
  
"Just give him some time. He'll realize the mistake he's done."  
  
"What mistake?" Starfire knew Raven was mysterious, but she gave it a try anyway.  
  
"You'll see in time." Was the last thing Raven said before going back to her room. (A/N: I love that quote. I just don't remember where I got it -_- ).  
  
Starfire stood there just for a few minutes. She looked back at Robin's door, then turned and headed for her room.  
  
'Robin, why?' She started walking to her room. She opened the door and plopped down on her round bed, the wrong way of course. Starfire got tired of staring at the ceiling for a while, so she turned on the stomach and started searching under her bed. She took out a picture frame. A picture of all the Titans, on one of their picnics. There was Beast Boy as a raccoon holding a football on Cyborg's shoulder who was flashing the peace sign, Raven just standing there looking as if there were nothing to smile for. And then there was her and Robin. Their arms were linked together, and Starfire was smiling like she usually does. She remembered in that picture, she and Beast Boy had just won a football game against Robin and Cyborg. In the picture, Robin was only half smiling. Half smiling because he lost the game and wasn't really in the mood for smiling. Everyone knew he hated to lose. Starfire let out a small giggle. This picture was three days after Slade was defeated. (A/N: Hmm.. if they were all in that picture, who had the camera? DUN DUN DUN! Sorry.)  
  
Slade.  
  
She realized it now. Slade was the one she was mad at. She had no right to take her anger out on Robin. But because of Slade, Robin was always working. But for some reason she was still angry at Robin. She was so confused.  
  
"Perhaps I should just rest on it."  
  
Starfire awoke a few hours later. And she had the same reoccurring dream she's had for sometime. It was where Robin was running from a large hand. Slade's hand. Robin and the hand were in a black warp. Robin just kept running and running. The dream just continued like that, but it scared Starfire, she didn't know why. She got up and was disappointed to know that her slumber didn't help her at all. Starfire got off her bed and brushed her hair. She then just headed out her door to walk into the living room. When she got there, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still there, battling it out on video games. She was happy when her friends were having fun. Beast Boy looked over and Starfire and smiled.  
  
"Hey Star, wanna watch me beat Cyborg?"  
  
"NO WAY LITTLE MAN!"  
  
"I will join and watch your 'beating' of Cyborg." She took a seat between both of them and half watched their game. Half of her thoughts were on Robin. As if on cue, Robin walked out with bags under his eyes, but none of them noticed.  
  
'Man, I have the worst headache ever..' Robin thought to himself as he walked into the living room, rubbing his temples. He fell asleep shortly after Starfire's confrontation. He also thought that sleep would help him.  
  
It didn't, it just gave him a headache. He continued walking, but he froze when he saw Starfire.  
  
'Should I apologize now? It doesn't feel right. But.. ugh! This is making my head feel worse!'  
  
Robin didn't notice that he was so deep in thinking that he tripped over the last step. Starfire heard it and she turned, only to she the boy wonder she was angry at. She still found it difficult to look at him, when she was feeling this much pain. She felt as if she should help him, but she saw in a movie, when the girl was mad at her boyfriend, she would just ignore him. No matter the situation.  
  
"I am going for a walk." Starfire got up and started for the door.  
  
"Are you sure Star? It's pretty windy." Beast Boy looked out the window. "Looks like 50 miles per hour out there.. and I think it's about to rain." he asked with concern.  
  
"What are you now? A weather man? I thought you can only change into animals."  
  
Beast Boy was startled and turned to see Raven.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Beast Boy exclaimed. (A/N: Note the sarcasm.)  
  
Starfire gave them a wave and was on her way. Robin, who was still on the floor, groaned and slammed his fist on the ground. He couldn't believe that Starfire would just brush him off like that. But he couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at her.  
  
It was only now that Cyborg saw him on the ground.  
  
"Um.. what are you doing??" Cyborg asked.  
  
Beast Boy always squeezed in when there was a chance to be funny. This was one of them.  
  
"You're obviously not 'hanging' out. Heh, you see? Cause you're on the floor.. not exactly.. hanging." He got softer, seeing as no one was laughing at him. "Ha..ha?"  
  
"I was just walking down here to get something for my migraines and I just.. slipped." Robin explained.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Peachy." Robin said simply.  
  
Raven was the next to speak.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go after Starfire? I mean she was pretty mad."  
  
Cyborg noticed that too.  
  
"Yeah man, she hasn't been herself lately."  
  
"What? I didn't notice anything." Beast Boys ears perked up.  
  
"You never notice anything." Raven retorted.  
  
"I think I will get Starfire. I feel really bad about.."  
  
"Yeah, about working and working and not giving her the time of day." Beast Boy interrupted. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Robin left without saying a word.  
  
+ ++ + At Jump City National Park  
  
Starfire was on a bridge that was above a small pond. She loved going here to think, besides the roof of the Titans tower. It was so peaceful. She picked up small pebbles and tossed them in the pond at angle so that it would skip. It skipped three times. To her, that showed a sign. One skip for each word. I Love you.  
  
Robin got to the park not long after Starfire did. He didn't know where to look first and he was getting worried. The wind was getting stronger and stronger, and it started to drizzle.  
  
"Well whadda you know. Beast Boy was right."  
  
Robin couldn't see very far, the rain was now pouring. But he did see the swing set ahead and figured he should just go over to see is Starfire was there. The rain was shooting at him like mini toothpicks, so he used his cape to cover him.  
  
"Man, I really hope Starfire's ok." He said to no one but himself.  
  
+ ++ + Somewhere else  
  
"I see Robin has left the Tower by himself.." Said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Go get him and bring him to me." The voice ordered five robotic henchmen. (A/N: Boy, that just gave it away. But I'm not saying who it is because there are some people out there who dont get it. ^_^;)  
  
The five robots left, heading for the park.  
  
+ ++ + Back at the Jump City National Park  
  
Starfire sat under a large oak tree, hugging her knees. She was cold and tired, but she refused to go back to where she was unhappy towards the person she cared about most. She looked out into the rain and thought she saw a few figures rustle through the bushes. She figured it was a few kids running for shelter from the pouring rain. She continued watching the rain.  
  
Robin was on the other side of the park, with his cape still draped over his head.  
  
'C'mon, where are you Star..' He was feeling more worried than ever.  
  
"STAR!" He called out. He gave up after a few minutes. He guessed that the hard, falling rain drowned out his voice. His arms were getting sore from holding up his cape so he ran under a tree. He sat down for a while and head a sound above him in the branches. He jumped to his feet and looked up.  
  
'Why am I getting worked up? Its probably just a raccoon.'  
  
He looked down and sighed. He heard something again, and he looked up. His face met with a cold hard boot. He was instantly knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw a figure standing before him, he was still dizzy from the kick he got, but he stood up. He got a good look at the figure. It was dressed in all black, with silver bands around his arms, hands, and neck. He had a silver belt on, his face was also covered in some black material, but with in orange circle in the middle. Two more jumped down from the tree, then two more came from behind it.  
  
"Slade's henchmen." Robin gritted his teeth. Slade really was back.  
  
"What does Slade wa-" Robin got an answer before he finished his question. Too bad it wasn't really the answer he was looking for. He was kicked in the face. Again.  
  
Robin rubbed his face. He got kicked out into the rain, and the henchmen followed.  
  
'What? They're robotic, how can they be out in the rain? Slade must have planned this.' With that thought, Robin whipped out his Retractable Bo Staff. He swung it against one of the henchmens legs, which cause him to fall. Robin went up to the fallen henchman and smashed the Bo Staff against it's head, causing it to smash. He didn't bother to lift up the mask, it probably had another bomb anyway. Robin put his Bo Staff back in his utility belt, and pulled out is Hook Shot. (A/N: I don't know what to call it, but you know that weapon he used to get up the never ending stairs in Mad Mod? I'll just call it a Hook Shot for now.)  
  
He aimed for one of the four henchmen's chest and shot. It went directly in, and Robin thrusted all his force the other way to throw the henchman. Unfortunately, the Hook Shot was stuck inside the chest and Robin flew along with the henchman. Robin landed a good 7 feet from the henchmen, with the Hook Shot still attached. Robin got up and saw a yellow line under him.  
  
'The road..' Robin immediately knew this wasn't safe. Robin ran for the 4 henchmen who were on the sidewalk and punched one of the down. He did a flip and kicked the other one upside the head. They both got back up, he couldn't really believe it. They retaliated by attacking him all at once and he was in the middle road, again.  
  
Starfire began walking away from the tree. She didn't care about the pouring rain. She felt that she was a little too mean to Robin and she figured that she should be the one to apologize. Not him. She exited the park and looked out onto the road. There was a figure there, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
"Why would someone be in the middle of the black gravel?" Starfire squinted her eyes and she could make out five figures, one of them was Robin. She couldn't see the others due to the heavy rain, but she definitely could tell that they weren't friends of Robin's.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire called out loudly. Robin turned his head, to face Starfire.  
  
Robin smiled, forgetting the fact that he was out numbered. But the didn't matter to him right now, the only thing that did was the fact that Starfire was safe. One of the henchmen took this chance of distraction as an opportunity to attack. With a punch, and a kick Robin was knocked right off his feet.  
  
Starfire gasped, and she ran as fast as she could to Robin's aid. But Starfire froze as she saw what came around the corner. It was a large delivery truck, heading straight for Robin. She started to run again, faster and faster.  
  
"ROBIN! PLEASE STAND UP!" Starfire was running at high speed. She couldn't fly, she wasn't feeling any joy at all. Robin sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
'Jeez these guys give a hard punch.' Robin thought as he sat up. He looked up furiously at the black-dressed people. Oddly, they were staring right past him and their eyes seemed to widen. The four henchmen jumped up into the air and vanished.  
  
"What?!" Robin exclaimed. 'Why are the villains such chickens today? Oh wait, what were they staring at?' Robin turned around, only to be blinded by a bright white light. He didn't know that it was a truck, and because of the bad weather conditions, the driver wasn't able to see Robin.  
  
Everything seemed the be going in slow motion from then. Starfire was running at her fastest, trying to reach Robin, while he just sat there, stunned by the bright light.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire's voice was the last thing Robin heard, before the truck hit him. He never felt such impact and force on him before. Her voice echoed through his head, until his head began to spin. Robin just lay there, feeling so much pain. Emotionally, and physically. Starfire was at his side, a moment too late.  
  
"Robin, please speak to me! Do not leave me like this!" She took Robin in her arms. She cried at the sight she saw. Robin had cuts all over his face, and he seemed liked he had no bones in his body. He was covered in blood. The driver of the truck jumped out of it and ran towards the two Titans.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't see him!" The driver began apologizing. Starfire's eyes glowed with fury which caused the driver to back away, frightened. She turned her attention back to Robin.  
  
"Robin.." She began to sob, she couldn't even speak one complete sentence without choking on her tears.  
  
Robin still had some strength in him, and he looked up at Starfire. Starfire was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Star, Starfire, I'm sorry.." Starfire's face was the last thing he saw before everything went white.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: IM SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! BUT IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S OVER! I'll be sure to update soon, I'm having much inspiration for this. Review please! Much Love, Seventy 5ive  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 *first reviewer, YAY! - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl 


	3. Nocturnal Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans ='(  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu & StarfireRox23 & VanillaSuga  
  
Over Time: Chapter 3:  
  
+ ++ +  
  
Starfire sat in the middle on the wet road, holding Robin in her arms. It all happened so slowly through her eyes. The henchmen dissapearing, the truck coming, the crash. This was the hardest Starfire ever cried.  
  
"I am truly sorry Robin.. if i had not gotten angry at you, you would not be in the state you are in now. Please, do not leave the team like this." Starfire was choking in between words. No one was around to help, it was 10 pm after all and Starfire and frightened the driver away. She took off Robin's cape and placed it over Robin, to keep the peircing rain from hitting his wounds. She reached into the side of her skirt with her shaky hand, looking for her Titan communicator.  
  
"Robin, please hold on." She pressed the button on the communicator.  
  
+ ++ + Back at the Titans Tower  
  
"YEAH!! I'M WINNING." Beast Boy was drooling with anticipation, holding his controller.  
  
"Game Over. Cyborg Wins."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I beat you at the last second little man." Cyborg said proudly.  
  
"You're not getting away with this. NEW GAME!" Beast Boy restarted the game, but all of a sudden the screen showed another scene.  
  
It was Starfire, in the rain. Crying.  
  
Cyborg observed her surroundings.  
  
"Star, whadda you doing on the road? It's not safe!" Cyborg told her  
  
Beast Boy also remembered about Robin. "Is Robin there with you? Did that jerk apologize?"  
  
Starfire began crying harder now. She then positioned her communicator to face Robin.  
  
"There has been an accident! Please, come over here and help me, Robin is not breathing, and he is feeling cold."  
  
They all gasped, even Raven.  
  
"Oh no.." That was all that Raven could say.  
  
"N-no! Is he ok?!" Beast Boy was even more squeaky sounding than he usually is. Cyborg headed for the garage.  
  
"I'm getting the T-Car, we need to get Robin and Starfire out of the rain!" Cyborg began running now. Beast Boy and Raven followed. When they got into the city, Cyborg was concentrating on what was on the road. Raven and Beast Boy were in the back, next to each other.  
  
"You guys, tell me if you see anything on the road." Cyborg was tense, and his fingers keep shaking, not from the cold.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Beast Boy asked. Raven turned to face Beast Boy. She has never seen him so worried. She hated to see him like this.  
  
"Robin can't do this to us.. do you think he'll-" he was shushed by Raven's finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't say that Beast Boy, everything's gonna be alright, I promise." She gave him a smile, which made him feel surprised but little better.  
  
"You guys, up ahead, is that them?" Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"It's them." Raven confirmed. Cyborg stopped the car a few feet from them, and Beast Boy and Raven jumped out of the car.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," She lifted up Robin with her powers, with extra care and brought him to the T-Car. Cyborg couldn't go out into the rain, because of his robotic profile. Beast Boy was next to Starfire's side in an instant. She was still sitting there crying.  
  
"Star, stop crying, shh, Raven says everything will be alright." Beast Boy helped her up and looked at her. He then gave her a hug, out of friendship and sympathy.  
  
"Beast Boy, if Robin does not make it out of this, I will never be able to forgive myself." She hugged him back.  
  
"No, don't talk like that. He WILL make it." Beast Boy helped Starfire back to car, when they got there, Beast Boy gave Starfire a towel and wrapped her in it. Raven did the same the Robin. Cyborg started the T-car and headed back to the Titans tower.  
  
+ ++ + Somewhere else  
  
"FOOLS!" The mysterious voice slammed his fist against the table.  
  
"I wanted Robin back alive, and you leave him to get hit by a FED EX TRUCK?! IMBECILES." He yelled at the four henchmen.  
  
"Actually sir, it wasn't a Fed EX truck, it was a-" The robot started, but his so called 'sir' pressed a button on a remote which automatically deactivated the robot.  
  
"Why do I waste my time making henchmen who could talk.. but Robin, when you do awake, which I'm sure you will, I will make you my apprentice." The voice said to no one.  
  
"And when the time comes, I will destroy the Titans, once and for all." The owner of the voice stepped in front of a large screen. In the reflection, it showed none other than..  
  
Slade.  
  
+ ++ + At the Titans tower Hospital Wing  
  
Beast Boy was pacing around the white room, Raven was standing in the corner watching Robin incase something happened to him. Cyborg was standing next to Robin looking at Beast Boy annoyingly and Starfire was sitting the corner of the room, keeping her eyes on Robin.  
  
"Man! I called that doctor an hour ago! How long does it take for a doctor to come here!" Beast Boy complained. Cyborg got annoyed for the last time and glared at Beast Boy.  
  
"ONE, I called the doctor. TWO, it's only been ten minutes. THREE, the doctor said he needed to get all his supplies together, and he'll be here as soon as he could so STOP WORRYING. And FOUR, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Arguing isn't going to help Robin, so both of you just shut up." Raven said. Cyborg and Beast Boy knew better than to make her angry, so they stopped. Starfire got up and left the room without a word. When Beast Boy heard the doors closed he turned around to see her gone. He felt really bad, so he decided he should talk to her.  
  
"Star! Wait up.." Beast Boy yelled. Starfire heard him but she kept on walking. Beast Boy was tired of getting ignored. He grabbed her arm and turned her around and stared her straight in the eyes. Starfire looked back at him.  
  
"Star, talk to me. I know you're not alright." Beast Boy was actually being serious. Starfire was one of his closest friends, and he didn't wanna lose her, and the team. Starfire directed him to the couch and they both sat down. Starfire explained what happened ealier that day in Robin's room, Beast Boy's jaw dropped.  
  
"Woah.. you actually said those things?"  
  
"Indeed.." Starfire's head hung low.  
  
"I.. didn't know you care about Robin so much." Beast Boy was always the last to find out everything, but Starfire never realized she cared about him a lot either. She eyes began to tear up again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I am so confused! I am so angry with Robin's working habits, and the way he is so obsessed with getting Slade. But even thought I am angry with him, I still care for him very much. He makes me feel important and special that it hurts me to do anything negative to him. I enjoy spending time with him, and he makes me feel a way that I have never felt before." Starfire said it so fast, it took several moments to get it through Beast Boy's mind.  
  
"Ohh! You LOVE him, I get it now!" Starfire was shocked. 'Love? Is it really love?'. She thought back earlier that night with the stone tossing in the pond. It skipped three times. And at that exact moment, she had Robin on her mind. 'Could it be?'  
  
"Perhaps.." Starfire said.  
  
"Don't look so down! I see the way Robin looks at you, he must have feelings for you too! I think that's what Cy told me." Beast Boy said. Starfire's heart skipped a beat. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Beast Boy got up and walked over to the door. It was the doctor carrying two bags. Beast Boy helped him and guided him to the hospital wing. Starfire got off the couch and followed.  
  
'Can what Beast Boy said be true?'  
  
In the hospital room, the doctor was observing Robin.  
  
"So you say he was hit with a car?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was a driect hit.. was it Star?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I will have to run some test and call some extra nurses down here to help me, do you mind leaving me to my work?" The doctor requested.  
  
"Not a problem, let's go you guys." Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out, and Raven followed. Starfire walked towards the door, and looked back at Robin. Her gaze was cut short when the doctor pulled the curtain around Robin's bed. She sighed and walked out the door. Starfire's communicator began beeping, and she asnwered it. She jumped at the voice she heard, and at the same time she wanted to smash the communicator.  
  
"Hello Starfire. How is Robin?"  
  
"Do not act like you care, Slade! It is YOUR henchmen who caused this!" Starfire yelled.  
  
"On the contrary, if you didn't butt into his research, he wouldn't have gone after you. Therefore, it is YOU who caused all of this mess that Robin is in right now." Slade said.  
  
"NO! You are wrong Slade! Leave me alone!" She turned off the communicator and ran into her room. Once she was in her room, she threw the communicator towards the other side of the room. Slade's words kept playing in her head like a broken record. 'Therefore, it is YOU who caused all of this mess that Robin is in right now." For some reason, half of her believed it. She couldn't stay. She didn't want to stay in a place where she was going to cause harm to her friends, and Robin.  
  
"I cannot stay!" She said, furiously looking for her suitcase. When she found it she threw it on the bed and opened it, and began throwing all her of things in it. She stopped halfway and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Robin, please forgive me.." She put her hands on the floor and stared at the ground. "Please.."  
  
"Starfire..?" Starfire turned around to see Beast Boy and Cyborg in her doorway.  
  
"You're.. not going to leave are you?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Starfire could do nothing but stare back at them. By leaving, she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life. Leaving the friends she loved so much.  
  
"Star, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But.. if it was not for me then-" Starfire began.  
  
"No, don't listen to what Slade said." Starfire's eyes widened. How did they know?  
  
"We heard everything Slade said. We weren't very far from where you were." Cyborg explained.  
  
"Whatever Slade says is bullshit! Don't give in to it, he might put you in the same situation Robin is in, just DONT listen to him!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"Calm down BB."  
  
"CALM DOWN?! One of my best friends is in the hospital wing and he could be DYING! And it's all Slade's fault! If he wants his own stupid apprentice he can just BUILD ONE since he claims he's a GENUIS! I mean he didn't have to put ROBIN through all of his SHIT and-" Starfire cut Beast Boy off by hugging him.  
  
"Please Beast Boy, stop your mean talking. I am sure Robin will be alright. You told me so."  
  
"Let's just go eat something, that will probably calm everyone down." Cyborg said. They all walked out of Starfire's room and headed for the kitchen. When they got there, the doctor was talking to Raven.  
  
"Well, I best be going now. I told Raven the news, I'll be back tomorrow to check on Robin." The doctor left through the door. Starfire glided towards Raven.  
  
"Raven, what has the jolly man with the silver plate on his head tell you?" Starfire was really anxious to find out with happened to Robin.  
  
"Robin's in a coma right now. And he's not sure, but he says that most of the nerves in his legs aren't functioning."  
  
"Coma?" Starfire was confused.  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Then we shall go wake him!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
Cyborg shook his head. He thought Starfire's bluntness was adorable.. child- like really, for some reason he always thought it was really cute when she was acting like this towards Robin. He chuckled and started speaking.  
  
"No Star, we can't wake him up. He has to wake up on his own."  
  
"Oh? I do not get it." Starfire was very lost.  
  
"He's unconcious from his injury, and when he gets enough rest, then he'll wake up" Cyborg said.  
  
Starfire was dissapointed. "Oh." Everyone could tell.  
  
"Don't worry Star, at least he's still alive." Beast Boy gave Starfire a reassuring smile.  
  
"And another thing, the doctor said that we could visit him tomorrow morning, after the doctor runs a few tests." Raven continued.  
  
"Great!" Beast Boy said, "Now who wants some tofu?"  
  
"Not on your life BB." Cyborg responded.  
  
It was already 1:00 in the morning, three hours after the accident. All the Titans couldn't get to sleep and were in the living room, except for Raven, who was meditating in her room. Starfire had a few thoughts on her mind.  
  
'The doctor said that we could see Robin in the morning. And technically is it indeed morning.' She looked at the clock. 1:03 am.  
  
"I am going to my room, good night friends." She said quickly and took off.  
  
"What did she say?" Beast Boy asked. His eyes were glued to the screen as he tried to beat Cyborg, yet again.  
  
"You never listen, do you? She said she's going to get the broom to kill the termites under her bed! Now shut up and play the game!" Cyborg's eyes were also stuck to the screen.  
  
Starfire glided down the hallway, but instead of turning left where her room is, she turned right towards the hospital wing. When she got to the door, she saw that something blocked it. Something black. She heard someone behind her and she quickly turned around. It was Raven.  
  
"Raven! Hello!" Starfire sweat dropped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Unh uh, what are YOU doing here?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well.. you said that the doctor said Robin is able to recieve visitors in the morning, and it is-"  
  
"When I said morning, I meant after sunrise." Raven intrerupted.  
  
"Oh.. I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be, but listen, you need to stop worrying about Robin.. the doctor said he'll be fine, and now you go get some rest." Raven still blocked the doors with her powers.  
  
"Perhaps I will." She walked to her room. When Raven made sure that Starfire was gone, she stopped summoning her powers.  
  
"Puppy love.." She muttered. She started floating back to her room, but when she turned the corner, something crashed into her and knocked her off her feet. When Raven looked up, she saw what knocked her down.  
  
Beast Boy.  
  
"Uh.. sorry Raven, I saw Starfire come here and I figured she was gonna visit Robin, and I came here to stop her." Said Beast Boy in one breath.  
  
"You're kind of late. I took care of that." She said simply.  
  
"Well you know, I had to beat Cyborg in that video game, seeing as how good I am!" Beast Boy explained.  
  
"Did you beat him?"  
  
"No.."  
  
'Pathetic.' Raven thought as she left without saying a word to Beast Boy.  
  
+ ++ + Starfire's Room  
  
Starfire lay in her bed, with her feet on the pillow and her head hanging off the edge of the bed. She thought about Robin, like she's been doing for the whole day. She then flipped over on her stomach and went searcing under her bed. When she found what she was looking for, she held it up. It was a button from one of her jackets. She threw the button across her floor and it skipped three times. She didn't know if it worked the same as the pebble on the pond did, but she believed it.  
  
It was true. She loved Robin.  
  
It all came togethers. Beast Boy said it, The pebble on the pond showed it, the button on the floor showed it, and her feelings showed it. It scared her more than anything. She loved her best friend. She couldn't deny it any longer. She fell asleep shortly after that, and a nightmare followed.  
  
The nightmare showed Robin falling in complete darkness. Starfire was flying after him, trying to reach Robin, but everytime she got close enough to grab him, he would fall faster.  
  
"Starfire! Don't let Slade get me! I don't want to be his apprentice again.. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU" His voice was getting louder, and he sounded so scared.  
  
"Robin, do not worry! I will not let Slade harm you again! I promsie you that!" She extended her arm to get Robin. But this time the large hand from her previous dreams came from under him andgrabbed him before Starfire could. But the nightmare wasn't over yet.  
  
Everything was still completely black. But a voice came.  
  
"Starfire.." The voice was masculine and Starfire recognized it in a heartbeat.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire said it in her nightmare and outloud.  
  
"Star, you promised.."  
  
"What? I do not understand.." The voice didn't say anymore and Starfire was getting worried. At last, there was a light, and Robin stepped out of it. Starfire was relieved, but she noticed that he looked different. He was in Slade's suit.  
  
"Robin.." Starfire gasped.  
  
"Starfire, you promised you wouldn't let Slade get me." His voice was cold. "How could you break your promise to me?!"  
  
"No! I did not brea-" Starfire stopped when she saw Robin raise and aim the thermo blaster at her.  
  
"Robin, no.." She stared wide-eyed at him. Then a third voice came.  
  
"Robin is under my control now. Nothing you say can stop him from what he is going to do now. He can say whatever he wants, but all his actions are up to me." Slade's eerie voice said. Starfire looked at Robin's arm. She could tell he was trying to force it down. Slade was telling the truth.  
  
"Robin. Shoot her" Slade commanded.  
  
"NO! STARFIRE I'M SORRY!" Robin yelled. But he couldn't do anything about it. The thermo blaster on his arm shot right at her. Starfire just stood there and watched the red energy ball come closer and closer.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Ok, the dream thing was an actual dream I had, and that's exactly how it happened. Robin, Starfire, Slade. I thought it was cool, so I used it in my fanfic. I'm sorry if it was short. Was it short? Well I already started planning out chapter four when I was at school, and I'll be typing that out now. REVIEW! Much Love, Seventy 5ive  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes 


	4. Still Waiting

Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans ^_^. Will I get in trouble if I say that? Well then, I DON'T own it. HAPPY?!  
  
* By the way, I fixed the HER to HURT in chapter 3. Thanks for pointing that out Willow182 Over Time: Chapter 4: Still Waiting  
  
+ ++ +  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she sat up straight. She was sweating like crazy and her breathing was fast-paced. A few minutes later, she heard a big thump on her door. She caught her breath, walked over to the door, and opened it. Cyborg was on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"Cyborg.." Starfire cocked her head to the left. "You are undamaged?"  
  
"Eeyah, sorry bout that."  
  
"Bounds of curiosity, what are you doing, and why did you hit my door when you simply had the chance to knock?" (A/N: That bounds of curiosity thing, I heard it on that new episode 'Terra' and I fell in love with it.)  
  
"I heard you scream, so I thought you were in trouble. So I ran here and I thought you door opens automatically like how I built mine, but it didn't so I ended up running into it, and now I have a huge headache." He said in an instant. "Do ya wanna go down to the garage? You look like you can't get to sleep either. Besides, I need help waxing my baby." Cyborg added.  
  
"Of course, I would enjoy helping you take care of the object of your affection." Starfire and Cyborg headed down to the garage. Starfire glanced at the clock; it read 4:06 am. On their way to the garage, they saw Beast Boy sleeping on the floor, in front of the hospital room doors.  
  
"Odd.. why would he spend his night of slumber there?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I don't wanna know. Let's bring him to the garage with us. Sleeping like that can't be good for him." Cyborg picked him up and carried him over his metallic shoulder. When they got down to the garage, Starfire began playing with Beast Boy as if he was a doll and Cyborg was in the back working on something.  
  
"Starfire, can you place the keys in the ignition? I'm trying to put all the turbo here instead of the front, and I wanna see if it works."  
  
"Ok." Starfire got the key and stuck it in the ignition and turned it. She resumed playing with 'poseable' Beast Boy. She positioned his hands to make it appear as if he were driving. She was giggling here and there.  
  
'At least she has something to do to keep her mind off Robin for a while.' Cyborg thought.  
  
"Yo Star, can you help me back here?"  
  
"Of course." Starfire floated over next to Cyborg. The second she let go of him, Beast Boy's head fell over on the horn.  
  
"HONK!!"  
  
"WOAH!!" Beast Boy screamed. When he looked at his surroundings, he actually believed he was driving.  
  
"OH MAN! Step on the break! THE BREAK!" Beast Boy yelled to himself as he stepped on the gas.  
  
The car thrusted forward.  
  
"AHH! WRONG ONE, WRONG ONE!"  
  
Too late. The T-Car had driven into the wall. Starfire and Cyborg ran to where Beast Boy and the T-Car were.  
  
"MAN! You are SO lucky I added that front rubber bumper! If I didn't you would've wrecked my baby!" Cyborg did a quick inspection. "AHH! You scratched it!" Cyborg panicked.  
  
"At least you are not hurt." Starfire said. She was feeling a little guilty because she was the one who left him unattended.  
  
"By the way, what were you doing sleeping in the hospital wing BB?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Oh.. what?" Beast Boy had a hard time remembering some things. "OH! I was keeping guard incase anyone wanted to sneak in to check on Robin when no one is supposed to be." He said, emphasizing all of it to Starfire who simply blushed.  
  
"Guys, its like 5:17.. want me to go make an early breakfast?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Tofu for me please!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"No way. REAL FOOD." He looked at Beast Boy as if he were planning something evil. Which he was, in Beast Boy's terms.  
  
"I'll make.. BACON."  
  
Beast Boy gasped. "No!"  
  
"EGGS!" "NO!"  
  
"HAM!" "NOO!"  
  
"AND CHICKEN PATTIES!" "STOP THE MADNESS! STOP STOP!"  
  
Cyborg was having fun doing this to Beast Boy.  
  
"Make you own tofu then BB." Cyborg said. Beast Boy was relieved when it was over. They all headed out of the garage, but before they completely exited Cyborg smiled.  
  
"I'll serve real milk with that." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "NO!"  
  
+ ++ + In the Titans kitchen  
  
Raven was already in the kitchen making her herbal tea. After her tea was done she went to sit down on the couch reading a book.  
  
Cyborg got the frying pans out and read the instructions on the bacon box, Beast Boy was looking for his tofu in the refrigerator, and Starfire went to sit down. She was still tired because of her lack of sleep. She looked out the window, seeing as the sky was still dark blue. She soon fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up the sun shone into her eyes. Starfire looked around. Raven was in the same place, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire fell off the couch, because she was only half awake. 'That was certainly a wake up call..' Cyborg turned around and saw Starfire on the ground.  
  
"Hey Star, your breakfast is in the microwave. You ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine Cyborg, and thank you for breakfast." Starfire said. She walked over to the microwave, got her food and sat down. It was now 8:05am. 'When is the doctor going to be arriving? I wish to see Robin..'  
  
"Game Over. Cyborg wins." The television announced.  
  
"AGAIN?! NO!! UGH! I quit, I'm, going down to the mall!" Beast Boy threw down his controller and walked out of the door.  
  
"Whadda you going there for?" Cyborg yelled after him.  
  
"Some ten dollar slippers are on sale, I'm gonna try them on." The door slammed.  
  
"Slippers?" Starfire directed her question to Cyborg.  
  
"Rubber you wear on your feet." Cyborg replied. "NOW who's gonna challenge me?"  
  
"I would enjoy playing your game." Starfire got up and grabbed the controller.  
  
"I'll go easy on ya." Cyborg said, being confident.  
  
"That is not necessary." The game was on, and it stayed like that for a good six minutes until..  
  
"Game Over. Starfire wins."  
  
"Marvelous!" Starfire was floating happily and Cyborg's mouth was gaping open. "You.. beat.. me. No one ever beat me before."  
  
"There is a first for everything!" Starfire lectured.  
  
+ ++ + Later that morning  
  
Beast Boy got home from his slipper hunting, and since no one was around to hear him, he decided to try some stupid, senseless humor.  
  
"HONEY! I'm home!" He listened to his echoes and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" A voice bellowed which caused Beast Boy to shrink in fear.  
  
"Just messin' with ya BB." Cyborg said, stepping out of a dark corner.  
  
"Whatever Cy.. what were you doing back there?"  
  
"Well, seems here that there are some stuff that we haven't seen in a long time!" Cyborg said, holding up a DDR game (Dance Dance Revolution, LOVE that game.).  
  
"I was looking for that!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Let's plug it in!" They both started towards the living room.  
  
"Did the doctor come yet?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Naw, we've been waiting forever." Cyborg pointed to the clock, it showed 10:58am.  
  
"He better come soon. Check these out!" Beast Boy went through his bag and held up a pair of fuzzy red house slippers. "I bought these for Robin! Because yenno, he'll be off his feet for a while and I guess he should at least be comfortable." One of the slippers had a small silver star engulfed in fire.  
  
"What's with the burning star?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I got it customized like this. I thought it would remind Robin of Starfire. I figure he'd been feeling something EXTRA special for her. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"In the living room, meditating. She says she has a troubled mind right now." Cyborg said.  
  
"I can understand why." Beast Boy sympathized. Cyborg thought this was strange because ever since Robin's accident, Beat Boy never acted stupid or anything. When they got to the living room, Starfire was indeed meditating.  
  
"YO! STAR!" Beast Boy yelled, causing Starfire to fall, startled.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"My bad! I didn't really know you were concentrating." Beast Boy apologized.  
  
"Obviously, you've never tried it before." A monotone voice said. Beast Boy jumped and turned around.  
  
"Raven, STOP doing that!" Beast Boy said as he saw Raven walk out of the hallway. 'I'm not THAT stupid.'  
  
"DDR is up and ready to play!" Cyborg announced.  
  
"ME FIRST ME FIRST!" Beast Boy jumped on the pad and the game started. He seemed like he was having fun, and Starfire was swaying to the medium-beat music. When his turn was over, the game screen showed that he had the lowest score possible.  
  
"What? How could that be?! I stepped on all the right arrows!" Beast Boy heard some chuckling and turned around. It was Raven.  
  
"Raven?" Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.  
  
"What? Can't you guys take a joke?" Raven had apparently used her powers to flip the pad so that up was down, down was up, left was right, and right was left.  
  
"Good one!"  
  
"Shut up Cy." Beast Boy said. He was very annoyed. (A/N: I would be too.) "Hmph.." He gruffed.  
  
"Why is the doctor not here yet?" Starfire asked. Cyborg turned to the clock.  
  
"11:30?" That's it, I'm calling him." Cyborg went over to the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Murray, sorry I am not in right now, but please feel free to leave a message."  
  
"Damn, I got his machine." "Beep" "Yes, Dr. Murray? This is Cyborg of the Teen Titans. You seem to have forgotten about Robin.. THAT'S NOT COOL! Just please, come over A.S.A.P.!" He then hung up.  
  
"Why don't we just visit him now?" Beast Boy asked. "The door is locked" Starfire said.  
  
"We just have to wait." Raven said, annoyed. Starfire and Beast Boy groaned.  
  
+ ++ + A day later  
  
"Is the doc here?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.  
  
"No."  
  
+ ++ + Two days later  
  
"Raven, has the doctor arrived yet?" Starfire asked, poking her head into Raven's room.  
  
"No Starfire, he hasn't." She shut the door with her powers, causing Starfire to yelp.  
  
+ ++ + Six days later  
  
Beast Boy walked in the garage, and saw Cyborg working on the T-Car  
  
"Cy, did-"  
  
"NO BB! He's NOT here! So STOP-" Cyborg started. He got up but hit his head on the hood of the car. "Ouch!"  
  
"Hahah!!" Beast Boy was cracking up. He saw that Cyborg was getting very agitated and started running. "AHH!!"  
  
"OH NO YOU GREMLIN, GET BACK HERE!" Said Cyborg, running after him, opening up his Sonic Cannon.  
  
+ ++ + Starfire and Beast Boy passed each other in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Star." Beast Boy waved his hand. Which was bandaged and burned.  
  
"Greetings Beast Boy. Have you gotten any information on the doctor's arrival?"  
  
"I'm afraid if I ask again, Cyborg's gonna blast me with his Sonic Cannon." Beast Boy replied.  
  
+ ++ + Twelve days later  
  
The Titans, excluding Robin, were sitting in the living room. Surprisingly, just sitting. All of a sudden, Beast Boy jumped on the table.  
  
"Guys! I'm tired of waiting! Robin's in there unconscious, we can't just sit around! I say we jam the door open and-" He was suddenly cut off but the sound of a knock. Starfire flew over to the door and came back with the doctor behind her.  
  
"FI-NUH-LLY!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What's the deal? What took you so long?"  
  
"My apologies, but strangely Jump City has had the case of malaria. Almost three hundred residents caught it and I got caught in the office. But before I left some nights ago, I installed a camera in the hospital room so that I could keep an eye on Robin from my office, incase anything were to happen. But I've given Raven a key incase such thing were to come up." The doctor explained.  
  
"Will you go see Robin now? I wish to visit him!" Starfire pleaded.  
  
"Heh. Of course young lady." Raven walked with the doctor to the hospital wing.  
  
"Why does SHE get full access?" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"Cause she's the most sane one here." Cyborg replied, not knowing he also called himself insane.  
  
+ ++ + An hour later  
  
The doctor came out of the hospital room with all his bags. Raven soon followed.  
  
"Well, I'm finished and you are able to see him now. I will be coming here and checking on him on a regular basis." The doctor said.  
  
"Sure he will." Beast Boy whispered. The doctor heard him.  
  
"As I was saying, you are all now able to visit him."  
  
"Yes! I'll go first.. unless, Star, you wanna go first?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I would prefer to go last." Starfire said. Cyborg and Beast Boy were surprised. Both of them, including Raven, wouldn't have a problem if she wanted to go first.  
  
"Up to you." Cyborg was on his way.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Whoopie! Chapter four is done. I already planned my next chapter in school, like I always do. ^_^; ANYWAY, I hope you all liked it. My mailbox has been filling up with reviews, thanks so much. I'm sorry if I'm slow in updating, but I assure you, I WILL update and this story won't be ending soon, I have so many ideas. Well I'm out. Much Love, Seventy 5ive  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99  
  
*I'm sorry if I forgot to mention you, just feel free to E-MAIL me and I'll add you in =) 


	5. Almost Like A Funeral

Disclaimer: I do *cough* not *cough* own Teen Titans. I am ashamed.  
  
*Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu - StarfireRox23 - VanillaSuga  
  
Over Time: Chapter 5: Almost Like a Funeral  
  
+ ++ +  
  
Cyborg closed the door behind him and looked around the bright, white room. He walked over to the bed in which Robin lay in. Cyborg walked around the bed, observing the unconcious boy just as the doctor has done before.  
  
"Hey man.." Cyborg felt stupid for talking to someone who wasn't even awake. "Hope you wake up soon, everyone misses you. Especially Star, but you know how she is." Cyborg looked at Robin's face carefully. To him, it seems as if the teen hero's face flinched at the sound of 'her' name. He kept on staring at his face.  
  
'Man, those are a lot of cuts.' He was right. Robin had a lot of it, some deep and some not. Most of them had cleared up though. Cyborg poked Robin's shoulder, which cause the masked boy to move a little.  
  
"Robin, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were dead." Cyborg jumped back, slappigng his face with his own metallic hand. 'NO! That was mean.'  
  
"Sorry Robin."  
  
"Hm..let's see.. I made you a card the other day. Read it when you wake up aight?" He took out an electronic card that plays a tune when you open it. Just to test it out, Cyborg opened the card. It played a really sweet melody. Cyborg didn't know what that tune was, but sometime last month, he caught Robin listening to a tape, and he seemed to like it a lot. That same night, Cyborg went into his room and took the tape just to hear it. So Cyborg figured that Robin really liked it and put it ito the card using high quality technology.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, flipping through channelss.  
  
"Man! There's nothing good on!" He continued changing the channels. Throughout the tower you could only hear voices from the tv.  
  
"Call now and we'll pick up!" Change.  
  
"Diarrhea, flows like a river." Change.  
  
"Bernard! Don't leave me!" Change. Raven walked into the living room.  
  
"Beast Boy, we have one hundred and three channels. Pick one."  
  
"Yeah yeah, as soon as I find something good!" He retorted.  
  
"Tayoy mag Otcho Otcho O!" Change. (A/N: That's on the filipino channel. TRANSLATION: Let's do the Otcho Otcho now! BTW, Otcho Otcho is a stupid dance.)  
  
"What's taking Cy so long?" Beast Boy complained. "He's probably crying in there or something."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote control from Beast Boy with her powers. She flipped a few channels until Cyborg appeared on the screen.  
  
"I hope you enjoy the card man." Cyborg said on the screen. Beast Boy didn't get it and Raven sensed that.  
  
"Remember how the doctor added a camera in that room? I linked it to the tv so I could keep an eye on him also." She explained. Beast Boy blinked a few times. "Ohh!.. what?"  
  
+ ++ + Back in the hospital room  
  
Cyborg began tapping his foot, for he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Hmm.. well, take care. I guess I'll go get BB in here for ya." Cyborg said, closing the door quietly. When he got to the living room, he saw the tv.  
  
"So.. you guys were watching me?"  
  
"Just barely." Raven said.  
  
"Oh.. you know, he looks really peaceful." You could tell Cyborg wasn't happy. After all, his best friend was in a coma.  
  
"If you ask me." Beast Boy stepped forward.  
  
"I didn't." Cyborg said sternly. He wasn't in the 'joking around' mood.  
  
"Sorry." The green changeling stepped back. "I guess I'll go visit Robin now.." Beast Boy went into the hallway. Seconds later, he came running back out.  
  
"Forgot the slippers." He said sheepishly, picking up the slippers.  
  
A few minutes later, Beast Boy was in the hospital room. He looked around and found a towel. Beast Boy picked it up and looked around again. He saw a small machine and walked over to it. Suspiciously, Beast Boy inspected the machine, then covered it with the towel.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Cyborg was sitting in the living room, eating popcorn. He was watching Beast Boy on tv.  
  
"Yo, Raven.. why did BB cover the coffee machine? And what is a coffee machine doing in that room?"  
  
Raven looked up from her book and sighed. "Knowing him, Beast Boy probably took that towel to cover that machine thinking that it was the camera. And I believe the doctor put that machine in."  
  
"Oh." Cyborg took a hand full of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the hospital room  
  
"There, now that I covered that stupid camera, Cy can't watch me now." Beast Boy said to himself, rubbing his hands together.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Cyborg sipped from his soda loudly. "That's what he thinks."  
  
+ ++ + Back in the hospital room (A/N: Sorry for all the switching, I'm humor craving.)  
  
Beast Boy kicked the ground. It was hard for him to find words. He looked over at Robin's face.  
  
"Dude, Cy was right; you DO look peaceful. Man, I really hope you wake up soon. I really miss sparring with you in the gym." Beast Boy sniffed, then stood straight up.  
  
"MAN it feels like I'm saying a eulogy, I mean it's not like it's your funeral." He softened his voice. "I mean.. I hope it's not. I mean, what would the team do without you? What will Star do without-" He shut his mouth. Even though Robin wasn't awake, the boy wonder could still probably hear what Beast Boy had to say. Beast Boy respected that Starfire liked Robin, but she probably doesn't want him to know.  
  
"Oh yeah! I got you these SWEET house slippers dude! Comfort to the feet." Beast Boy placed the slippers on the side of the bed. "Got these babies on sale! And I got something else for you, I didn't show it to Cyborg because he'd probably wanna keep it for himself." He took out a pair of boxing gloves. Each glove had the letter R stitched in it. "I did the stitching." He was proud of it too, and placed it on the night stand next to Cyborg's card.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Cyborg's forehead vein popped.  
  
"IS HE CALLING ME SELFISH?!"  
  
+ ++ + Back in the hospital room  
  
"SO.. umm, enjoy your sleep and wake up soon!" Beast Boy said, walking out of the room. Not long after, he stuck his head back in the room.  
  
"We know you can make it Robin." Beast Boy said, and walked to the living room. He was startled when the t.v. still showed the hospital room.  
  
"WHAT?!" Beast Boy was obviously surprised.  
  
"You covered that dumb coffee machine BB!" Cyborg confessed.  
  
"Grr.. damn. Where's Star?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"She left recently, to buy 'stuff'." Raven said.  
  
"Stuff? Oh, Raven, I guess it's your turn." Beast Boy pointed out.  
  
"Fine." She closed her book and walked to the hospital room. Beast Boy jumped on the couch, next to Cyborg.  
  
"Oh man! I can't wait to see what Raven has to say!" Beast Boy and Cyborg were jumping up and down in their seats.  
  
The t.v. screen showed Raven walk in the room.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Raven took the towel off the coffee machine and placed it over the camera.  
  
"AWW!"  
  
+ ++ + In the hospital room  
  
Raven sighed and took a seat on a stool near the bed. She would express all that she's feeling, like how sad she is because her friend got into this accident, and how sorry she feels for Starfire.  
  
Raven knew Starfire had always loved Robin. She also sensed the same with Robin. Everyone believed it was love at first sight. Raven doesn't believe in that stuff. Slade is trying everything to get Robin, but he doesn't know what else he's ruining. Because of Slade, Robin always has been neglecting Starfire, making it hard for them to actually realize their feelings for each other.  
  
Raven sat there in thought. Back in the living room, she heard the waffle iron burst. Cyborg's yells followed after that.  
  
'Oops. Oh well.' Raven thought. She really wished to express her feelings, but she would do harm to everything and everyone she cared about.  
  
Yes, she did have things she cared about. Her room, and mirror of course. There was also the Titans. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy..  
  
Even though he could be the most annoying thing in the world, even though she did give him the impression that she didn't give a care about him, she actually cared about him. Like she does with everyone else, but he was different. There was something special in Beast Boy that appealed to Raven. She couldn't admit it. She wouldn't admit it.  
  
'Enough about me. I need to concentrate on Robin.' She had something in her hand. It was a present for Robin. It was a black album, with all the pictures they ever took together. It was a kind of gift that Starfire would give, but she decided to make this for Robin since she knew that friends meant everything to him. She set the album under Cyborg's card.  
  
She looked over at the covered camera, even though it was covered, every sound in here could be heard. It was a good thing she didn't express her feelings outloud. For one, Beast Boy and Cyborg would hold this against her forever. And she probably would've busted the camera anyway.  
  
Raven had another gift for Robin. It was a bead bracelet, it was orangish red in color, orange was Starfire's favorite color, and red was Robin's. She slipped it on the unconcious boy's wrist.  
  
"For good luck." She said. She wanted Beast Boy and Cyborg to hear it too. She floated out of the hospital room and into the living room. She saw Starfire sitting on the couch waiting patiently, holding a nice bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Raye, Star's back." Beast Boy informed.  
  
"I know." Raven said. "Starfire, where did you get those flowers?"  
  
Starfire held up the bouquet of roses, sunflowers, and green vines. It was arranged very nicely.  
  
"I journeyed to the florist shop and bought this beautiful arrangement of flowers!" Starfire exclaimed. She seemed excited to give it to Robin.  
  
"That's nice Starfire. What made you choose that combination of flowers though?" Raven asked again.  
  
Starfire pondered for a while.  
  
"Oh yes, the red on the roses, the yellow on the sunflowers, and the green on the vines reminded me of Robin and his suit." Starfire explained.  
  
"Nice.." Beast Boy said, smelling the bouquet.  
  
"Star, It's your turn to go visit Robin." Cyborg said, standing up and bringing his popcorn bowl to the sink.  
  
"Very well." Starfire took a deep breath and went in the direction of the room where her beloved slept.  
  
Starfire was excited but nervous. She didn't know what to expect.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Yeah, so basically this was a chapter about them visiting Robin! I saved the best for last!! Starfire!! Woopie! Everyone do the wave, start with the left side! Well, I really want to thank the reviewers who are listed on the bottom. YOU GUYS GIVE ME SO MUCH INSPIRATION, YOU ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME TYPING THIS STORY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I will be working on chapter six now, I bet you all were waiting for Starfire's visit anyway. But because of all the reviews, I will put my besterestest effort into the next chapter. *muah! Much Love, Seventy 5ive  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess  
  
*im sorry if i missed you. Please feel free to inform me about that 


	6. Tears

Disclaimer: *Writes 'I Do Not Own Teen Titans' in the sand. The wave washes away the word 'not'.*  
  
*Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu - StarfireRox23 - VanillaSuga  
  
A/N: This will be a song fic, well partly. Rufio - Tears (The words in between *' '* is the song.)  
  
Over Time: Chapter 6: Tears  
  
+ ++ +  
  
Starfire floated down the dark hallway, on the way to visit her best friend. The one she loved. After what seemed like an eternity, she was in front of the hospital room doors. She peeked inside the room through the glass, then looked at the flowers in her hands, then back to the room. She was scared, and turned back. She walked away from the hospital room.  
  
But she stopped a few feet from the doors, and turned and faced it again.  
  
"No.. I WILL do this. I will not turn away with fear." She walked to the door, and took a deep breath. Then she pushed the doors open, and let herself in.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were anxious to see what Starfire had to say to her 'lover'. Out of nowhere, Raven disconnected the cord that connected the camera to the t.v.  
  
"HEY!" They both yelled. Raven shook her head.  
  
"Look, I know that you want to see this, but for Starfire's sake.. stay out of it this time." She lectured. Beast Boy just slumped.  
  
+ ++ + Back in the hospital room  
  
Starfire walked slowly towards Robin, keeping her eyes on his face. She could now clearly see what damage has been done. Cuts everywhere. Sooner than she expected, she was at Robin's side. She let out her breath, forgetting that she'd been holding it in. She lifted Robin's sleeve and gasped at what she saw. There were more bruises than you can count, and more deep cuts. She didn't know that the accident was this serious. It's been twelve days, and to think it would've already healed. Starfire looked around and saw a vase. She filled it up with water and put her bouquet in it, then set it next to Robin on the same nightstand where Cyborg and Raven left their gifts. By accident, the card from Cyborg fell on the ground, open. It played the sweet, harmonic melody.  
  
'Strange. This is a song from my planet, a song that symbolizes love and passion. Why would Cyborg have this?' She picked up the card and read it.  
  
'Robin, hope you get well soon. I mean physically. And I hope this card also help ya. I heard you listening to a tape of this tune, and I figured you liked it. Strangely, it sounds like Starfire's humming, I guess I can see why you like it so much. Catch my drift? - Cyborg.'  
  
'So Cyborg has obtained this melody from me.'  
  
She looked at Robin's face again. All of a sudden, she felt lonely. She found a chair, and placed it next to the bed, then sat on it.  
  
*'I sit and hear you sleep * I don't want to go * You're there beside me * But your so far away'*  
  
She gently placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Robin.. I do not know how the team will manage without you. How will I ever manage without my best friend?" She said out loud to the boy she cared about most. She remembered the first time she felt this way.  
  
+ ++ + Flashback  
  
Robin and Starfire were on a ferris wheel, watching the firework display, and Starfire was telling him her opinion of earth.  
  
"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things but now I see that-" Just then, Robin interrupted her.  
  
"Here comes the finale! Yeah!" Starfire stared at him.  
  
"Earth is full of amazing things too.." She was referring to Robin, obviously.  
  
End Flashback + ++ +  
  
"I remember the first time you had given me cotton candy, it tasted so sweet. And the fireworks display was magnificent. I hope that we may venture back to the fair grounds again someday." She began reminiscing.  
  
*'I talk to you * While you're asleep * You can't say a word * You can hear everything'*  
  
Starfire's fists tightened. She wanted to slaughter Slade for getting Robin into this mess, but she let go of her anger. She took Robin's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting him know that she would never leave his side. A small tear slid down her cheek, and she didn't stop it.  
  
*'Tears are feelings we can't say * Tears mean that you care * Tears are mixed emotions * Tears are more than tears'*  
  
Starfire took her gaze off of Robin and looked at the machine next to his bed. The machine showed his heart rate. It was gentle, but once in a while, it would go higher and higher. It was then she would worry, but it always went back to normal. He was probably having nightmares. Was it possible to have nightmares when you're in a coma?  
  
Starfire looked at Robin again, he seemed to wince, and his face scrunched up in pain. Starfire bit her bottom lip and stared at the ground. She started crying.  
  
'I hate to see you in pain Robin, it hurts me so.' She let her tear drops fall to the ground, as if it was rain coming from the clouds.  
  
*'The pouring rain * From my eyes * Means too much * Too keep inside'*  
  
Starfire got up and paced around the room. She wanted to leave the room, but she didn't want to leave Robin's side.  
  
'Love is such a confusing emotion.' Starfire sat back on the chair and buried her face in her hands. She didn't bother to wipe her tear stained faced, she was only going to cry again. Seeing Robin's face was enough to let the tears run from her eyes, down her cheeks, and end on the ground. Starfire was afraid that by falling in love, she was losing control of herself.  
  
"Robin.. meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.." She confessed.  
  
*'I sit and watch you leave * My life forever * I know you'll be gone so long * My last words are nothing'*  
  
She sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ground, contemplating her thoughts, about her and Robin. There were many times when Robin would protect her from danger. She got off the chair and sat in one of the corners of the room, not daring to look at Robin. She hated to see him in pain, it hurt her more than anything. She hugged her knees and began crying about. Starfire knew she wasn't supposed to, but she was thinking the worst, which isn't like her.  
  
'What if you do not make it out of this Robin?' She wanted to slap herself for letting her think such dreadful thoughts. The machine next to his bed began beeping slower and slower, but she didn't notice. The next sound caught her attention.  
  
There was a long beep, and the machine showed that his heart wasn't beating.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire jumped up and was at his side immediately. Cyborg was there in an instant.  
  
"Star! Starfire, what's wrong?" He looked at the machine and froze. "No.."  
  
"Cyborg! Why has this beeping machine stopped?! Make it beep! Please!" Starfire was now bawling over Robin's body.  
  
"What happe-" Raven came in the room and saw the machine. Beast Boy ran in after her and took notice to it too.  
  
"No! We've got to do something you guys, we can't just leave Robin." Beast Boy squeaked.  
  
"What do we do? What do we do?! I know! I'll call the doctor!" Cyborg walked over to the phone, but Raven's voice stopped him.  
  
"No time."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE, YOU, WHAT?! WE GOTTA HELP ROBIN!" Cyborg was yelling. Raven didn't say a word and simply walked over to Robin. She put her hand over his heart, and a purple spark gave Robin a jolt. The machine stayed the same. Raven tried again, but this time with greater force. Nothing.  
  
"Raven, you're using up all your powers.." Beast Boy said slowly.  
  
'He actually cares?' Raven looked at Beast Boy, and then turned back to Robin. 'I have to save Robin, for the team.' She put two hands over his heart and gave it one final try. The whole room flashed purple for a split second.  
  
The machine started beeping slowly. Raven fell to her knees. She was too weak to stand up. In that second, Beast Boy was by her side.  
  
"Raven, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes.. I'm fi-" She fainted in Beast Boy's arms.  
  
"Just take her to bed Beast Boy, she's just exhausted. And tell her we said thanks for saving Robin." Cyborg said. Beast Boy just nodded and carried Raven to her room. Cyborg noticed Starfire sitting on the ground, next to the bed, crying still.  
  
"Star, it's ok. We haven't lost Robin."  
  
"But we almost did. I had never been more scared in my life, Cyborg. What would I ever do without Robin?" Cyborg sensed the pain in her voice and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
*'And I tell you I care * And nothing more * I can't say how I feel * So I cry'*  
  
"He's ok now Starfire, stop crying." Cyborg gave her a brotherly hug, and she tried hard to stop. Nothing worked. Starfire sniffed and looked up at Cyborg, and she remembered about the card.  
  
"Cyborg, where did you get this melody that is playing in your card?" She choked in between words.  
  
"I found a tape with this sound in his room. I guess he was listening to it.. he seemed to like it a lot." Cyborg explained. "I'll leave now, you can stay here with Robin." He walked through the door. Starfire just nodded. She went back to the stool and sat down, watching Robin's steady breathing. It was strange, Robin had probably just come back from the dead. Just then Beast Boy walked in the room.  
  
"Raven's fine. Where's Cy?" Beast Boy asked softly. Starfire was a little surprised that they didn't pass each other in the hallway.  
  
"Cyborg left a while ago." Starfire's voice wasn't as happy as it usually was.  
  
"Oh.. ok." Beast Boy started towards the door, but he turned back and looked at Starfire. 'She needs someone to talk to.'  
  
Ever since the accident, Beast Boy has been more serious. There wasn't much arguing and joking around. No one was in the mood. During this time, Beast Boy had more time to realize his feelings. Starfire was like his sister. Cyborg and Robin were like his brothers. And there was Raven. He always thought they were just friends, and they were. But Beast Boy was having feelings for Raven. But he couldn't admit it to anyone.  
  
"Star, you ok?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire turned around.  
  
"I honestly do not know." She started sobbing again. Beast Boy felt uncomfortable. He's never seen Starfire so sad, she was usually the one cheering people up. Having no idea what he was doing, he hugged Starfire letting her cry into his shoulder. This was the second time he had done this.  
  
"Star, it's ok.. Robin's gonna be alright, you don't have to cry." He let go of Starfire.  
  
"I am trying Beast Boy, but when I stop, the tears keep returning."  
  
*'Tears are feelings we can't say * Tears mean that you care * Tears are mixed emotions * Tears mean that you care'*  
  
"If it is not too much to request, may I be alone with Robin now?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No problem Star." He gave her a goodnight hug and left.  
  
Starfire sat there for hours, keeping watch on Robin. Every now and then, Cyborg or Beast Boy would come in and give her something to eat or drink. It was now 10:43pm and Starfire was still there. She promised herself that she wouldn't leave Robin's side.  
  
Raven came in the room.  
  
"Starfire.." Starfire turned around and saw Raven. She looked tired.  
  
"Raven, I am glad you are alright." She had no tone in her voice.  
  
"Thanks, but listen. It's getting late, I think you should get to bed now." Starfire gave her a nod, and Raven was on her way.  
  
'I will indeed go to sleep. But not in my room.' Starfire nestled in the chair, next to Robin's bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
+ ++ + Out in the hallway  
  
Raven was walking, and she spotted Beast Boy around the corner.  
  
"What are you doing there?" She asked.  
  
"I, umm, wanted to check if you were ok, and you weren't in you're room so I looked around the tower, and here you are!" Beast Boy was stuttering here and there, he also started blushing.  
  
"Thanks, I'm fine now. By the way, I forgot to check on Robin when I went to see Starfire. How is he?" Raven was obviously trying to start a conversation.  
  
"He's fine, Cyborg told me to tell you he said thanks."  
  
"And Starfire?" Raven asked.  
  
"She didn't say anything about it, but I could tell in her eyes that she was more thankful than anything that you saved Robin." Beast Boy said in his serious tone. He's been using that a lot lately.  
  
"I see why."  
  
They were silent for a few moments. Beast Boy was the next to speak.  
  
"She really cares for him you know. Not in a sisterly way but-" Raven held her hand up.  
  
"I know. She loves him. I gotta get some sleep now. Good night Beast Boy." She took a few steps towards her room, but suddenly she turned around and gave Beast Boy a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. When she was out of sight, Beast Boy started jumping.  
  
"OH yeah! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"  
  
"Shut up man. It's late." Cyborg came out of nowhere. "And it was only a kiss on the cheek. So what?"  
  
"You.. saw..?" Beast Boy shrank and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I did. And don't hide it. I know you like her. And from the looks of it, she likes you too."  
  
"Really? Because I think she thinks-" Beast Boy was just starting.  
  
"BB, save it. I've got good feelings about these things. So shut up, and go to sleep." Cyborg was gone in a few seconds, yawning loudly.  
  
Beast Boy didn't trust that he was alone anymore. Cyborg or Raven always found a way to sneak up on him. He looked behind him twice, and ran to his room. Scared. (A/N: Hah.)  
  
+ ++ + A few hours later  
  
Cyborg walked out of his room, with a blanket in his hand, and to the hospital room again. He peeked inside and saw Starfire sleeping peacefully on the chair next to Robin.  
  
"I knew it." He said to himself silently. He let himself in and wrapped the blanket around Starfire. He looked at Robin's face and was surprised to see something that wasn't there before.  
  
A tear.  
  
'No way, how could he be crying? He's sleeping.' He looked at his face closely. It had Starfire's face written all over it. (A/N: Not literally dummy.) Cyborg went over to the sink and damped a towel and placed it on Robin's forehead. Just incase his temperature would go high.  
  
"Night love birds. Heh." He chuckled to himself for a few seconds and left.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Sorry if this was boring. I'M SO SORRY! And Robin WILL wake up soon (everybody cheer!). The next chapter may be confusing, but that's ok at the end you'll get it. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Tears' by Rufio. Thanks reviewers! Much Love, Seventy 5ive.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie 


	7. Nocturnal Fear II and Unwanted Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
*Sorry if this chapter may be confusing. But I thought it would be cool.  
  
Over Time: Chapter 7: Nocturnal Fear II and Unwanted Messages  
  
+ ++ +  
  
The air was nice and cool. It was a great day to go out. The Titans were at the fair, enjoying themselves. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game and had just won Raven a giant chicken.  
  
"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She complimented sarcastically.  
  
The Boy Wonder and the Tamaranian were on a ferris wheel watching a breath- taking firework display. The beautiful Tamaranian, Starfire, was interested, since this was her first time seeing one of them.  
  
"Beautiful.. tell me, what are they called?" She asked Robin.  
  
"Fireworks." He responded.  
  
"On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?" She asked with a little concern. Robin looked at her for a second and chuckled.  
  
"Positive." Robin looked at the cotton candy in his hand and offered them to Starfire, "Cotton candy?" Starfire studied the pink fluff he was holding.  
  
"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and did not taste very- " She was interrupted by Robin.  
  
"This is different." He proved it by eating a piece. She tried a piece herself.  
  
"Mmm.. hmm? It vanished!" She was alarmed when the candy in her mouth dissolved. Robin laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it'll do that." He liked it when Starfire would act like this. She was like an adorable little child, and it made him feel good that he was the one who taught Starfire things she never knew. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she let out a sigh.  
  
"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see that-" Starfire started, but Robin suddenly seemed to punch the air in excitement.  
  
"Here comes the finale! Yes!!" Starfire smiled and looked at Robin.  
  
"Earth is full of amazing things too." Robin didn't catch what she meant.  
  
"Best planet I've ever been to." Robin said and gave Starfire a smile. Starfire looked out into the sky, only to see something purple grab her away from Robin.  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
The scene faded to black, and when anything showed again, Robin was no longer at the festival. This time he was leaning against his wall holding up a mask of one of Slade's henchmen. Starfire was at his side, looking at the ground.  
  
"You wanna yell at me too? Everyone else has. And I can't blame them" His tone was kind of harsh, and he hoped Starfire wouldn't catch that. Luckily, she didn't.  
  
"I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?"  
  
"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back." He paused. "It doesn't matter anyway, Slade figured it out. And I still haven't figured out anything about him." He kept his eyes on the mask in his hands. For some reason, Starfire seemed hurt by these words.  
  
"That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are.. similar; Slade did you trust you.." She thought about her next words. "And you did not trust us." She gave Robin one more look, and walked out the door.  
  
All of a sudden, a different scene came, a scene that happened almost 3 months ago. Robin and Starfire were on the roof of WAYNE corps. Starfire had her green starbolts aimed at Robin, and he had his thermo blaster ready to shoot. Suddenly she lowered her arm and her next words seemed to strike him as a surprise.  
  
"Robin, you are best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead, do what you must." Robin's eyes widened at what she just said. Was she really leaving her life in his hands?  
  
"Starfire, No.. I-" He was cut off by a horrible noise from his earpiece. Slade's voice.  
  
"Robin! I gave you an order. If you won't attack, my probes will."  
  
Starfire was strangely turning an orange color. So were Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. As Starfire was falling out of the sky in pain, Robin caught her in his arms.  
  
"Starfire!" Everything after that seemed to fast-forward. They were all at Slade's liar this time and Slade had activated the probes again. When Robin saw that his friends were going through the same pain they just had, he had the virus go through him too by touching the probe ball that was flashing.  
  
'If Starfire has to die.. I don't want to live.' He walked up to Slade.  
  
"New deal Slade, if I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice." Robin said harshly. "And I know how you hate to lose." Robin fell to the ground.  
  
(A/N: Anything after this is something I thought of. It wasn't in the show.)  
  
Slade stared at Robin.  
  
"What? You're willing to die for your friends?!" Slade was furious.  
  
"For my friends AND Starfire.." His tone didn't change. Slade hated to lose, just as Robin had said. He grunted and kept his gaze on Robin.  
  
"You'd die for your useless friends, and a dim-witted alien girl?" Slade asked, not trying to sound desperate. Robin kept his face stern, even though the pain inside was eating him alive.  
  
"Obviously, you've never been in love." Robin managed to say, turning his head to look at Starfire. Slade looked at Starfire also and laughed.  
  
"So this alien has been the disturbance. No problem." Slade took out the same thermo blaster that Robin had. But it didn't have a red beam, this time it was black.  
  
"Say goodbye." Slade shot the thermo blaster straight at Starfire.  
  
+ ++ +  
  
"STARFIRE!" Robin jolted up from the hospital bed and jumped off, but only to fall to the ground.  
  
"What?! I can't feel my legs!" Robin looked around.  
  
'I'm not in Slade's liar. I'm in the hospital room! What happened? Where's my legs? Where's Starfire!?' So many questions flew through his head. He turned his head and saw Starfire sleeping peacefully on a chair, with a blanket wrapped around her. He was only a few feet away from her.  
  
He wanted to get up and hug her so badly. He was relieved when he figured that it was all a dream, mostly flashbacks. From the good to the bad. But he remembered that he couldn't feel his legs.  
  
"Starfire.." He whispered, trying to wake her. He didn't want to wake her up surprised.  
  
"Starfire.." He whispered again, a little louder. He'd hate to wake her up from her peaceful slumber.  
  
"Psssst! Star-" Robin was interrupted by the noise he wanted to hear last, a loud, LOUD voice.  
  
"ROBIN! YO DUDE YOU'RE AWAKE! CY! GET IN HERE!"  
  
'Damnet Beast Boy..' Robin thought. Starfire began to stir. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked at the empty bed.  
  
"Where's Robin?!" She jumped up. Robin raised his hand.  
  
"Present." He said, sheepishly.  
  
"Robin! You are awake!" She was on one knee looking straight at Robin. Her eyes were tearing up again.  
  
Robin frowned. "Starfire, what's wrong?" He was answered by a breath-taking hug, a REAL breath-taking hug.  
  
"Oh Robin! You are alright!" She was choking the life out of him.  
  
"Yeah Star.. I'm fine." He managed to wriggle out of her grasp. Cyborg ran into the room with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"BB, what the HECK did you call me in here for? It's 2 something in the mor- ROBIN!" He wiped the drool off his face.  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Sleep much?" Beast Boy joked.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Robin asked.  
  
"12 days bro. 12 long days." Cyborg emphasized the word long.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were in a coma, Robin. You were unconscious from the truck that hit you." Starfire said.  
  
'Truck.. truck.. THE BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT! I remember.. when did I get hit?' Robin was trying hard to remember. 'Oh yeah, when Slade's henchmen attacked me.. on the road.. next to the park.. where I was going to apologize to-' He cut his thoughts short.  
  
"Starfire! I am SO sorry!" Robin said out loud. Starfire stared at him, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry for being all worked up about Slade, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for not spending time with you. I'm sorry." Robin said in an instant. Starfire gave him a loving look at hugged him again.  
  
"Oh Robin! All is forgiven! You do not know how happy I am that you are ok!" Starfire got up and helped Robin, but he fell again. Starfire gasped, forgetting his legs were paralyzed.  
  
"I am sorry Robin!"  
  
"It's ok Star.. hey, why can't I feel my legs?" Robin asked, pounding his legs with his fists. He was surprised to feel nothing.  
  
"Your legs are paralyzed, from the accident. The doctor reassures us that it's temporary." Cyborg explained. Beast Boy got the wheel chair from under the bed and unfolded it. Starfire helped Robin to the wheel chair. The news seemed to hit Robin hard. What was he going to do with his paralyzed legs? He clenched his fists.  
  
'Slade, when I'm able to walk again, I promise that I'm going to hurt you.' He thought viciously.  
  
"Dude! Try these on!" Beast Boy grabbed the slippers and slipped it on his feet. It fit perfectly and Beast Boy was ecstatic.  
  
"I KNEW I got the right size."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Cinderella!" Cyborg said sarcastically. Starfire was so happy that Robin was ok. She looked over at him and saw that he was staring at the ground. She kneeled in front of him and looked straight into his masked eyes.  
  
"Robin, what is the matter?" Robin looked up and his eyes met with hers. Those were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Emerald green, full of love and compassion.  
  
"With my legs paralyzed, I'm not that independent. I might need help in a lot of things that I used to be able to do by myself." He said disappointedly.  
  
"Do not worry. I will be the one to help you." Starfire beamed. Robin gave her a smile, and he was gifted by a radiant smile from her.  
  
"Thanks Star." He said softly. The peaceful moment was interrupted by loud snoring. They all turned their heads in that direction. Beast Boy was on the ground sleeping, and snoring. Cyborg slapped his own forehead.  
  
'One way or another, he finds a way to ruin things.' He walked over to Beast Boy and kicked him gently at first. Then again. Cyborg's vein popped.  
  
'He's not budging.' He gave Beast Boy one final kick. This time it was hard and sent him across the room.  
  
"AAHH!" Slam! Beast Boy was plastered on the wall like some ugly wallpaper.  
  
"Ungh.. DUDE what was that for?!" He turned his head to Cyborg.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Guys, where's Raven?" Robin asked.  
  
"She's sleeping. She's tired from the whole scenario that happened a few hours ago." Cyborg explained.  
  
"Scenario?" Robin raised an eyebrow. (A/N: I don' think his eyebrows are visible. Let's just say he raised his mask.)  
  
"Yeah, when you died, Raven used up like almost all of her powers to revive you." Beast Boy blurted out without thinking. He was still stuck to the wall.  
  
"I.. died?" Off to the side, Starfire's eyes beginning to water. Robin turned his head her way.  
  
"Star?" Robin asked. Before Starfire could answer, Cyborg peeled Beast Boy off the wall and dragged him towards the door.  
  
"We.. uh.. gotta cook breakfast!" Cyborg said, knowing that something was going to happen between those two.  
  
"Breakfast?! It's only 3 in the morning!" Was all Beast Boy could say before a metallic hand flung him out the room. Robin stared at the door for a second, bewildered. Then he turned his attention back to Starfire, who was trying to fight back tears.  
  
'Star.. don't do this, I hate to see you cry.' He silently thought, partly hoping that she heard him.  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"Robin, when you died, I thought I had lost my best friend forever! I do not ever want to live in a life without the one person who showed me what life meant!" She started to sob. Robin took her in his arms and let her cry into him.  
  
"Star, I'm not dead. I didn't even know I died." He hugged the crying girl tighter. "I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't want to."  
  
"Do you promise?" She looked up to him.  
  
"Promise." He said confidently.  
  
"Good." She smiled. "Let us go find Beast Boy and Cyborg and assist them in our early breakfast!" She wheeled Robin out of the room.  
  
+ ++ +  
  
"Let's start off the morning with TOFU!" Beast Boy announced, juggling three packs of tofu.  
  
"Tofu? No one likes your tofu." Cyborg argued.  
  
"I do." Beast Boy said defensively.  
  
"Well that's you. Four against One, meat it is."  
  
"No ABSOLUTE way!" Beast Boy retorted.  
  
"Tofu can kiss my butt."  
  
"How bout.. NO!? Meat is disgusting! How can you eat this stuff?" Beast Boy yelled, holding up a plate of pepperoni.  
  
"There's no meat in pepperoni you veggie. And GIVE me that! I'm making pizza." Cyborg grabbed the plate from the green teen's hands. Robin and Starfire had just arrived in the living room.  
  
"Pizza for breakfast?" Robin asked. It was only 3:30am.  
  
"We have not gone out since the accident. And we did not have the heart to leave you in the tower alone." Starfire said, setting up plates.  
  
"Yeah, and now we're celebrating with our favorite food!" Cyborg said, sprinkling the pepperoni over the tomato sauce covered dough. Beast Boy stared at the pizza in disgust.  
  
"You mean YOUR favorite food." Beast Boy said, sneakily picking out the pepperoni and replacing them with peppers. "Where's Raye?"  
  
"I'm here." Raven said, walking out of the hallway, looking the same as ever. She walked over to the kitchen and spotted Robin.  
  
"I see you're doing well."  
  
"Yeah. I am. Thanks for.. you know.."  
  
"For saving your life? No problem. Anything for the team." Raven finished for Robin.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone's here, let's pop this baby in the oven!" Cyborg said turning to the pizza. His eyes balled out when he saw peppers instead of pepperoni.  
  
"BEAST BOY!"  
  
***PLEASE STAND BY; THIS SCENE CONTAINS TOO MUCH VIOLENCE BETWEEN BEAST BOY AND CYBORG (A/N: heh.) ***  
  
In the background you can hear sounds like; Punch!  
  
Slam!  
  
Kick!  
  
"Take that BB!" Smash!  
  
"AHH! NOT THAT!" ZZTTZTZTZ  
  
***NOW BACK TO THE STORY***  
  
Beast Boy was stuffed in the toaster, while the pepperoni pizza was baking in the oven. Robin stared at the green boy in the toaster.  
  
'I didn't know Cy could do that..'  
  
DING  
  
"Pizza's ready!" Cyborg announced, taking out the pizza. Raven walked over to the toaster and pressed the button down. In a matter of seconds, Beast Boy popped up.  
  
"The tofu master is ready." Raven said sarcastically, using her powers to bring Beast Boy to his normal shape. Beast Boy stomped over to the stove with toaster wire marks on his face.  
  
"I'll make my own tofu."  
  
After breakfast, Robin wheeled himself over to the living room to watch Beast Boy and Cyborg battle it out in video games, Starfire was doing the dishes, and Raven was reading a book on the other side of the couch.  
  
"Take that metal butt!"  
  
"You're gonna wanna take that back." I (The Author) bet you could guess who was saying that.  
  
"Game Over. Beast Boy wins."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"YEAHHHH!!!" Beast Boy started doing his 'special' victory dance.  
  
"First Starfire, now Beast Boy?!" Cyborg started complaining.  
  
"Wow. Must be a sign of the apocalypse." Raven said sarcastically.  
  
The t.v. flashed into another screen. It wasn't the video game that Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing. The screen was just black. Pitch black.  
  
"Hello Titans."  
  
Robin, who was half asleep on his wheelchair sat straight up and clenched his fists.  
  
"Slade."  
  
"Robin, I see that you are doing well." The horrid voice spoke.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You should already know that Robin. I want you."  
  
'Jeez, Slade acts like as if he wants to rape Robin.' Beast Boy thought.  
  
"You, Slade, have done enough damage as it is." Raven spoke.  
  
"I'm not even starting." Slade replied. His tone didn't change. Robin couldn't do anything, but get more angry.  
  
"Robin, my my, what are you doing in that cheap automobile?" Slade said, holding in a giggle.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know that right?" Said Robin, keeping his cool.  
  
"Don't blame me Robin, it was my henchmen who-"  
  
"DON'T start with me Slade!"  
  
"Too bad I already did. And I'm far from through."  
  
"Slade, Shut up." Beast Boy blurted. Raven covered his mouth with her black veil.  
  
"Talkative I see."  
  
"Just leave us alone." Robin said. Cyborg walked over to the screen to close it. Slade's voice stopped him.  
  
"Before I go, I have a present for you." Slade enquired.  
  
"Man, just go talk to a robot or something!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Well, I might as well talk to y-" Slade started, but Cyborg ended by pressing the button.  
  
"Present? I'm not accepting it." Robin said, crossing his arms.  
  
Seconds after, the four Titan's heard an ear-shattering scream.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled, going as fast as he could to the kitchen on his wheelchair.  
  
+ ++ +  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger enough? Hope so. Well yes, ROBIN IS AWAKE! Woopie! I fixed chapter 6, the one with the song. I though it was kinda messed up. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Much Love, Seventy 5ive.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga 


	8. Unpleasant Newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
Over Time: Chapter 8: Unpleasant Newcomer  
  
+ ++ +  
  
"Starfire!" Robin went as fast as he could to the kitchen where Starfire was doing the dishes. But because of Robin's wheelchair, the rest of the Titans got there first.  
  
"Star! What's wrong- woah!" Beast Boy slipped on the water from the sink, which was now flooding the floor. Everything was a mess. The dishes were all in pieces and scattered everywhere on the floor. But that wasn't even half of it. The kitchen floor was flooded, the sink pipe was broken, and there were drops of blood.  
  
'Blood?' Robin was looking around the kitchen desperately. 'Why is there blood? Where's Starfire?'  
  
"Star, where are you?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I am here." The voice came from the other side of the counter.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I am undamaged." She said shakily. The four Titans went to the other side of the counter and saw Starfire sitting on the wet, tile floor.  
  
'At least Slade didn't take her.' Robin was relieved.  
  
"Starfire, what happened?" Robin wondered. Starfire took a deep breath.  
  
"Well Robin.. I was doing the daily routine of dish washing, and the window flew open and tiny little darts flew right threw. It knocked over everything and I believe that it cut open the sink pope." Her voice gave them a suspicious hint that she was scared.  
  
"Starfire, something's wrong." Raven said, sensing her discomfort.  
  
"No.. no, absolutely nothing." The red head was trying to hide something.  
  
"Starfire-"  
  
"You guys, look." Cyborg interrupted Robin. Cyborg held up a small weapon that resembled Robin's bird-a-rangs, then he turned it over. It showed that hated sign of Slade. They were everywhere.  
  
"Slade must've raided this place." The hybrid observed.  
  
"No doubt." Robin said. He was already furious.  
  
"You think this is the present that he was talking about?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Robin yelled furiously.  
  
"Well, SORRY, just pointing it out!" Beast Boy yelled back.  
  
"Well thanks CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Robin shot back.  
  
"Robin! Stop!" Starfire pounded the floor with her fists and winced in pain. Robin's expressions softened. Something was seriously wrong with Starfire, and he didn't like it.  
  
"She's right, just stop fighting, we have to get this cleaned up." Raven tried to swerve off the arguing. Cyborg walked over to the window and closed it.  
  
"Can't keep this open." Cyborg said, locking it. He went to walk over to the sink, but tripped over a fallen chair and landed right behind Starfire.  
  
"UGH! This place is a mess!" Cyborg exclaimed. The half-robot spotted something on Starfire's leg.  
  
"Yo, Star, what's up with your leg?"  
  
"Nothing!" Starfire quickly shifted into another sitting position, hiding her left leg under her right. She winced a second time. Robin's eyes widened. He saw a small puddle of blood where Starfire's leg used to be.  
  
"Star, what happened to your leg?" Robin moved his wheelchair closer to her, crushing the already crushed glass into smaller pieces. Starfire sighed. She knew there was no way to argue with Robin. Starfire extended her left leg and exposed a long gash. It was a good 7-inches long and still bleeding. There was another cut on her right arm. It wasn't as big, but it was bleeding more.  
  
"Oh man, c'mon Star, I'll help you fix that." Cyborg lifted Starfire up and headed to her room. Beast Boy followed. Robin took one look at her face and she seemed to be crying, then the three Titan's disappeared into the darkness of the tower. Robin's head hung down, and clenched his fists again. He looked up and noticed that Raven was still there, cleaning up.  
  
"Raven, why don't you use your powers?" Robin asked. Raven looked at him.  
  
"I guess I forgot. I was kind of drifting off. Slade just wont stop will he?" Raven finally decided to use her powers to sweep up the broken glass into the trashcan. The sink pipe was still spitting up water.  
  
"He won't stop until he gets me, and destroys the Titans." Robin picked up one of Slade's weapons and crushed it in his palm. The sharp edges of the small offending object cut into his skin and his palm started to bleed. He didn't care about the pain that came with that, his anger was greater than that.  
  
"Don't do that." Raven said in her monotone voice. Robin didn't respond. He simply threw the small item into the trashcan.  
  
"If Slade wants me, then why does he hurt the ones who matter to me most?"  
  
"Like you said, Slade also wants to destroy the rest of us. I don't think he'll stop at anything."  
  
"Well, he's not gonna get me. Unless.." Robin started to ponder.  
  
"Unless..?"  
  
"Unless he threatens to hurt you guys again." Robin remembered the last time Slade did that. Those probes nearly killed them. He was crushed when Starfire suffered.  
  
"Robin, he did that once. We can manage." Raven said. Cyborg walked into the kitchen and started to work on that water pipe.  
  
"Where's Star?" Robin asked.  
  
"She's in her room. I wrapped up her wounds. It's pretty deep. Beast Boy's in there now. She was really quiet." Cyborg said. He wasn't very happy either. "What is UP with Slade?! If I could get my hands on him, I'd smash him like I did to Beast Boy this morning." There was no humor in the half- robot voice.  
  
+ ++ + In Starfire's room  
  
Starfire was sitting in her bed, the right way. Her back was against three pillows so that she would sit up straight. Her right arm and left thigh was wrapped in white bandages. She didn't look up, nor did she look happy.  
  
"You ok Sta-"  
  
"Fine." Starfire interrupted the worried green teen. He was sitting on the floor of her room, legs crossed.  
  
"Mmmk." He mumbled. He noticed that her cheeks were tear-stained. "Star, why were you crying?" Starfire looked into Beast Boy's eyes.  
  
"I hate to get Robin worried. It puts too much stress on him."  
  
"But Star, he would push anything aside for you."  
  
"Not Slade." Starfire pointed out. Beast Boy nodded, "I'm sure he tries to spend time with you."  
  
"Perhaps he does try." Starfire sighed, "I should not think so negatively about him."  
  
"Starfire, people do that. It's human nature." Beast Boy said, actually sounding like he knew what he was saying.  
  
"I am not human. I am an alien." Starfire said softly looking down again.  
  
"You get my point.. I'm gonna go help the others clean up." Beast Boy got up and left through the door. Robin was just two feet in front of the door. He was probably listening. Beast Boy didn't say a word to Robin. The smaller teen looked at Robin, shook his head, and left.  
  
"You were listening." Starfire said with no sense of happiness in her voice.  
  
"Sorry Star, I couldn't help." Robin admitted. "How's your arm and leg?"  
  
"It does not sting as much as it did before." Starfire just kept looking down.  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry."  
  
"What for Robin?"  
  
"For the Slade thing. I shouldn't be all worked up about him."  
  
"You have already apologized Robin. Please, do not waste your breath on repeating yourself."  
  
"And you shouldn't stress about me." Robin said softly.  
  
"What?" Starfire looked up.  
  
"You said that you hate it when you get me worried. Don't. I get worried for reasons, and you shouldn't feel bad about it." Robin said, wheeling closer to her bed. Starfire was feeling uncomfortable talking to Robin in that moment. She tried to change the subject.  
  
"Robin, let us go help our friends." Robin knew she wasn't feeling right, neither was he.  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
"Yes." Starfire proved it to Robin, standing up. She was leaning on her right leg to keep the pressure off her left. She walked past Robin and left through the door. Robin did the same. When they got to the kitchen, everything was already cleaned up and everyone was on the couch.  
  
"You guys cleaned up already?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, just don't turn on the sink all the way. The pipe it still a little damaged, it could cause more leakage." Cyborg pointed out. He looked at Starfire. "How's your leg?"  
  
"Better." Starfire put on a happy smile all of a sudden. "Friends, shall we go out and enjoy this wondrous day?"  
  
Robin stared at Starfire. "Better if you let that wound on your leg heal. And the one on your arm."  
  
Starfire frowned and plopped down on the couch. She knew today was going to be boring, but she would try anything to let the Titans enjoy the beautiful day that was just starting. They had eaten breakfast early and it was now only 7:00am. Beast Boy looked through some of the video games and picked out Cinderblock Bash (A/N: I would like to thank VanillaSuga for letting me use her game ^_^).  
  
"Yo, Cy wanna try some-"  
  
"I'm too tired."  
  
"TIRED?! How can you be tired?" Beast Boy said waving his arms around.  
  
"Gee.. I don't know. Maybe because you woke me up at TWO in the morning!" Cyborg ended with a yawn. He turned his head to look at the calendar. February 7, a week before Valentine's Day. Even though Cyborg didn't have a valentine of his own, he enjoyed seeing his friends make a fool of themselves trying to get their own valentine. He looked at Robin who was trying to cheer Starfire up and put a small grin on his face.  
  
'Heh. Robin and Starfire are bound to get together someday.' The half-robot looked over at Beast Boy who was persuading Raven to play Cinderblock Bash with him and put on an even bigger grin. 'And BB is gonna kill himself trying to woo Raven.' Cyborg's mouth now proceeded to an ear-to-ear grin. 'I'd like to see that.'  
  
"C'mon Raye! Just one game! I'll give you a chance!!" Beast Boy was on his knees and Raven snickered.  
  
"BB, shut up. I'll play already." Cyborg picked up the controller and the two started another pointless game of virtual pleasure.  
  
The game didn't last long.  
  
"Game Over. Cyborg wins."  
  
"BOO YAH! I'm back on my winning streak!" Beast Boy grumbled and threw his controller down.  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"You just can't handle the fact that I'm a winner." Cyborg put on a wide grin.  
  
"NO! I just can't handle the fact that YOU are the biggest cheater in the whole entire world!" Beast Boy whined, ripping his hair out.  
  
"Cheater? No dear friend, your pee wee brain is making you see hallucinations." Cyborg replied coolly. "I clearly won fair and square so you can't do anything about it.."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy turned into a goat, getting ready to ram into Cyborg. Cyborg just gave him an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Beast Boy charged at Cyborg at full speed and the half robot ran towards the goat as well. Instead of running into each other, they both ran into a black wall. Beast Boy turned back to his normal form and fell to the ground. Cyborg just rubbed his head. Starfire started to giggle and Robin smiled.  
  
"WHAT was that?" Cyborg turned to see Raven. Her hand was raised up and her eyes were glowing white.  
  
"Raven?" Beast Boy was surprised and got up.  
  
"What? I just decided to have a little fun with you." Raven returned to reading her book.  
  
"Friends, are we not supposed to inform the doctor about Robin's awakening?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I better call him now." Cyborg got up and lifted the phone off the receiver. He dialed the number and could do nothing but wait for the doctor to answer.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. Murray." Cyborg put it on speakerphone.  
  
"Hey doc, it's me Cyborg."  
  
"Cyborg! Hello, how is Robin doing?"  
  
"Great. He's awake now and he's on a wheel chair." Cyborg added. Robin groaned. He hated being off his feet.  
  
"That's good, no signs of crankiness or anything?"  
  
"Who's he calling cranky?!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Umm.. he is a bit cranky. Is that bad?" Cyborg said, glaring at Robin.  
  
"No, that's perfectly normal. After being asleep for twelve days, that's all you can expect." Robin's vein popped.  
  
"Uh, yeah I see. Is there any PRECAUTIONS we should take around Robin?" Cyborg said. He loved to make fun of Robin.  
  
"No no, not at all. Do you think you can run Robin down to my office so we can run some tests?" The doctor requested.  
  
"We'll be down there in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Perfect. Goodbye."  
  
"Later." They both hung up.  
  
"Well, you heard the man. Let's go into the T-Car." They all went down to the garage, Robin was the last. Beast Boy turned around and saw Robin being left behind.  
  
"Hey Robin, let me help." Beast Boy trotted towards Robin.  
  
"Thanks Beast Boyyy!!!" Beast Boy had pushed Robin's wheelchair and now was going faster than the speed of light. He zoomed right past Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg.  
  
"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled. "What did you do?!"  
  
"I uh.. figured he needed help?" Beast Boy shrugged. Starfire flew after Robin and stopped his wheelchair right before he hit the door. Robin let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew. Thanks Star."  
  
"It was no trouble at all." In a few minutes they were all in the T-Car getting ready to leave. The T-Car went through the underwater tunnel that led them to the Jump City. (A/N: Just act like there's a tunnel ok? Think of the Aqualad episode.)  
  
On the Titan tower roof there was a figure no one had seen before. She was crouched down, and she appeared to be spying on the Titans.  
  
She had pale purple skin and her lips shined the color of forest green. Her hair was down to her waist and had the color of maroon and had a neon green streak on the right side. Her bangs covered her left eye. Her eye color was purple but shined red in the sun. Around her neck was a green choker with an opal on it. Her nails were long, sharp, and green. Her clothes fit her body well so you could see every curve. She had a neon tank top on with a tight purple leather jacket. Her pants were a dark purple with green stripes on the side. (A/N: Purple and green put together make someone look evil. That's why I choose those two colors.) Her boots were the only things that weren't purple or green. It was black and had metal rims, like Robin's.  
  
She was squatting with one hand on the ground. She pulled a communicator out of her pocket and turned it on.  
  
"They just left. Now what do you want me to do?" The girl asked impatiently.  
  
"Just watch them." An eerie voice came out o the communicator.  
  
"I'm getting paid for this right, Slab?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. But I probably should lower the pay for saying my name wrong." The voice paused. "It's Slade."  
  
"Yeah yeah, ok whatever." The girl stood up and she exposed her wings. It was purple and transparent. "Should I follow them, sir?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. But don't let them see you. I won't let them foil my plans again." Slade responded.  
  
"Puh-leez! I wouldn't let a bunch of teenagers spot me before I kill them." She scoffed.  
  
"Good spirit Ar- What was your name again?" The villain mastermind asked.  
  
"Aroree. Ah.. roh.. ree!" She said slowly, pronouncing her name.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Slade said. Aroree's vein popped. 'Jeez! What an ignorant man!'  
  
"I'm out." Aroree shut off her communicator and flew off.  
  
+ ++ +  
  
A/N: Now there's a new villain in town. I mean it's only Slade's nature to hire someone to do his work. Well, Aroree is somehow linked to another villain in another story. But I gotta discuss that with the owner of that other villain. I had serious writers block here. Much Love, Seventy 5ive.  
  
*Special thanks to..  
  
VANILLASUGA  
  
Thanks for helping me with my serious writers block ^_^. It's really fun talking to you and I love your story! I dedicate this story to you and..  
  
YUKI-GA-FUTTE-IMASU  
  
Thanks for everything! Thanks for your help too I really hope you decide to continue your story!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga - Amethyst Anenara 


	9. The Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
Dedicated to: VanillaSuga and Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu  
  
Over Time: Chapter 9: The Mistake  
  
+ ++ +  
  
"That is SO not fair. I called shot gun!" Beast Boy complained. He was sitting all the way in the back while Starfire and Raven took the middle. Robin was in the passengers seat and Cyborg took the wheel. No one took notice to Beast Boy's whines. Starfire was observing the underwater world around them. Along the way they saw Aqualad and Tramm swimming around. The two Atlantians gave the Titan's a wave, and all the Titans except Beast Boy returned their greetings. Cyborg turned on the speaker so they could talk for a while.  
  
"Sup Aqualad." Cyborg waved.  
  
"Hey Cyborg. Where ya heading?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"Down to the hospital." Cyborg informed, pointing at Robin.  
  
"Oh I see.. what happened?"  
  
"He was almost roadkill." Cyborg said as Robin frowned.  
  
'Does he have to tell the whole world?'  
  
"Wow, hope everything's alright."  
  
'Feh. Acting like he cares. What a dope!' Beast Boy thought. He didn't exactly favor Aqualad. Beast Boy crossed his arms and slumped down, appearing as if he was trying to hide.  
  
"Hello Aqualad!" Starfire beamed.  
  
'Oh sure, NOW she's happy.' Robin thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey Starfire, you're looking beautiful as always." The Atlantian complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Starfire took it as only a friendly compliment. Aqualad spotted Raven next to Starfire.  
  
"Hey Raven." Aqualad put on an annoying, but sexy voice.  
  
"Hi.." Raven blushed but she quickly got hold of herself. She didn't want to cause any damage. Beast Boy quickly sat straight and his ears perked up.  
  
'Is he trying to come on to Raven?!'  
  
"Hey Beast Boy. Long time no see!" Aqualad exclaimed.  
  
"..Hey." Beast Boy said ever so plainly  
  
"You wanna race sometime? It's been a while." Aqualad offered.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"Aqualad, come in!" A voice buzzed from Aqualad's belt. The underwater teen quickly took the small communicator from his belt and spoke into it.  
  
"This is Aqualad."  
  
'Show off.. since WHEN did he get those underwater takie thingies?' Beast Boy wondered.  
  
"There has been an attack down here at Atlantis! We need you and more back up!" The voice said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there. Out." Aqualad put away the small device. "Sorry BBoy, we gotta eighty-six that race." He turned to Tramm, "Let's go buddy."  
  
'BBOY?! What a STUPID name.' Beast Boy growled.  
  
"Do you need help?" Robin asked.  
  
"No, you go on ahead, we can handle this. Bye!" Aqualad and Tramm swam off, while Beast Boy continued his grumbling. Everything was quiet for a few minutes while Cyborg drove down the long tunnel. Beast Boy let out a sigh and Raven turned to face him.  
  
"Look, I know you don't like Aqualad, but give him a chance. He's actually kind of nice."  
  
"Who said I don't like that conceited jerk?" Beast Boy spat.  
  
'Nevermind." Raven shook her head and faced forward.  
  
"Ok guys, we're in the city. Just about 10 more minutes until we reach the hospital." Cyborg announced.  
  
+ ++ + Eight minutes later  
  
The T-car pulled into the parking lot of Jump City's Medical Center.  
  
"Ok, we're here." Cyborg hopped out of the car and went to the other side to open Robin's door.  
  
"Thanks, but I can do this myself." Robin said as his door opened.  
  
"Whatever you say man." Cyborg shurgged and walked into the hospital to check Robin in. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven also got out of the T-Car and went into the hospital. They figured that he could indeed do it by himself. Robin struggled to get his wheelchair out from under the seat.  
  
"Unh!.. Almost.. got it.. THERE!" He flung the chair from under the seat and onto the gravel.  
  
"Great.. now I just have to get on it." Robin shifted his body until he faced the wheelchair.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Robin used his hands and arms to prop himself up. He sprung off the seat, using the force from his hands hoping to land in his wheelchair.  
  
THUD!  
  
He missed by a good two feet.  
  
"Crap.." Robin talked into the gravel. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground and put into his wheelchair.  
  
"Thanks Raven, but I'd appreciate if you'd help me AFTER I asked." Robin said without turning his head. But when he did, no one was there.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
'I swear it was Raven.." He thought. A strange chill filled the air and it spooked Robin. 'Maybe I'd better go in the hospital.' He thought as he wheeled through the hospital.  
  
"Hehe.. that gave him a good scare." A feminine voice spoke. It came from the roof of the five story high hospital. Her communicator started beeping.  
  
"Ugh! WHAT now Slade?"  
  
"Aroree! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Giving him a good scare! Why, do you have a problem with that?" The new apprentice asked in her sassy tone.  
  
"I have a bigger problem with your ATTITUDE! It's bad enough you killed that Atlantian, it caused too much attention!" Slade barked.  
  
"Well, I don't like it when people stare. Besides, they were threatening to stab me with their harpoons." Aroree crossed her arms.  
  
"Nevermind, just don't forget your mission." Slade's blood was rushing through his head.  
  
"What mission?" Aroree asked sarcastically.  
  
"Aroree!"  
  
"FINE! I was just joking. Jeez!" The purple-haired female turned off her communicator.  
  
"Great. I'm stuck working for a bozo only because he's offering to give my good-for-nothing father all the riches he wants. He lives in Hell for crying outloud! Cheap bastard." Aroree said to no one.  
  
+ ++ + Hospital Lobby  
  
When Robin got into the hospital waiting room, he spotted Beast Boy and Cyborg watching tv and Raven reading a novel.  
  
"It's about time." Raven said without looking up.  
  
"Had a little trouble." Robin said.  
  
"How did you manage to get on?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Um.. skill?" Robin lied. He wasn't about to tell them what actually happened.  
  
"Yeah.." Cyborg suspiciously eyed out Robin. "Whatever." He always knew when Robin was lying.  
  
"Where's Star?" Robin changed the subject.  
  
"2nd floor, getting food." Cyborg responded, and as if on cue, Starfire walked through the door holding a bag of doughnuts.  
  
"I did not know which type of pastry you favored, so I got two of each." Starfire said, holding up the bag.  
  
"There's a total of 13 doughnuts at this hospital! That means.." Beast Boy started using his fingers to count. "There's 30 doughnuts in that bag!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"Way to go genuis. It's 26." Raven corrected.  
  
"Well whatever!" Beast Boy took the bag from Starfire. "Thanks!" Beast Boy and Cyborg ate most of the doughtnut in a heartbeat.  
  
"It was no problem." Starfire said. She turned around and saw Robin.  
  
"I see you have overcome the obstacle of the wheelchair." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Robin said, smiling back. Dr. Murray came bustling out of a room.  
  
"Robin! Hello there, please follow me. I'll be needing some data from you." The short, stubby, happy doctor said.  
  
"..Sure." Robin said following the doctor.  
  
"Ahem!" A petite voice was heard from behind the counter. No one paid attention except for one certain half robot.  
  
"Um.. me?" Cyborg asked pointing at himself. The receptionist simply nodded. Cyborg walked up to the counter and the receptionist handed him a Play Station 2 and some controllers.  
  
"You look like a video game kind of person." She smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Khavi." She offered her hand. (A/N: Kah-vee)  
  
"I'm-" Cyborg started  
  
"I know. Cyborg, of the Teen Titans." Cyborg seemed astounded.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Same here. Go ahead, plug in the game console. It seems as if you and your green friend are bored." Khavi said politely. Out of nowhere, Beast Boy popped up behind Cyborg.  
  
"Hellooooo! I'm Beast Boy!" Beast Boy introduced himself to Khavi and whispered into Cyborg's ear, "Dude! What are you waiting for? Plug it in!"  
  
"Uh, Yeah.. see you later, Khavi." Cyborg said.  
  
"Goodbye." Her sweet voice said. Beast Boy was looking through the games the hospital waiting room provided.  
  
"THEY HAVE IT! CINDERBLOCK BASH!" Beast Boy was jumping up and down.  
  
"Man, why you gotta pick a game that I'm obviously going to win?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh no dude, not this time. I'm going to win." Beast Boy put his hands on his waist.  
  
"Oh yeah? How 'bout we set a bet?" Cyborg smiled mischievously.  
  
"OK! I bet you the last cream filled DELICIOUS doughnut that I will win this round of Cinderblock Bash!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Woah now! High roller." Cyborg snickered. "Fine, whatever. I'm hungry again anyway."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Another pointless game." Raven said in her monotone voice.  
  
"Game Over. Cyborg wins."  
  
"BOO YAH!"  
  
"But I wanted that last doughnut!" Beast Boy whined.  
  
"Well I won!" Cyborg argued.  
  
"But I want it!"  
  
"Well I'm older!" Cyborg yelled, "But I'm younger!" Beast Boy tried to win the doughnut a childish way.  
  
"I'm taller!", "I'm shorter!"  
  
"I'm smarter!" Cyborg smiled. Beast Boy opened his mouth, getting ready to say the words that Cyborg wanted to hear. "WELL I'M DUMBER!" Beast Boy roared.  
  
"HAHA! Ok, the doughnut is yours." Cyborg took the last doughnut out of the bag and tossed it to Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah! I won!.. HEY! I'm not dumb!" Beast Boy finally got the joke.  
  
"You can't imagine." Raven said. "And keep it down, Starfire's asleep." Raven pointed in the direction of where the Tamaranian was sleeping. She was sitting on a chair, leaning against the wall, snoring lightly.  
  
"Mmmk." Beast Boy took a bite out of the doughtnut.  
  
Out the window, Aroree was hanging off the top like Spider Man.  
  
'Nice. I'm watching a bunch of idiots.' She got the communicator from her belt and contacted Slade.  
  
"Slade, which one am I watching again?"  
  
"The one in spandex." Slade responded plainly.  
  
"Well I don't see him."  
  
"Patience woman. From what I heard, the doctor is running some tests on him." Aroree grunted. Slade heard it.  
  
"Patience woman!" He yelled again, this time it was loud enough to make her jump. Aroree stuck her tongue out at the communicator and turned it off. She climbed to the other side of the building, sticking to wall, hoping to find Robin in one of the many hundred rooms.  
  
+ ++ + In another room of the hospital  
  
"Well Robin, the upper part of your body is working qutie perfectly. Do you work out?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Everyday for two hours."  
  
"Ok, keep it like that. Since you can't use your lower part of the body, stick to excersices like the bench press."  
  
"Got it." Robin said.  
  
"Did you noticed anything strange when you woke up?"  
  
"Only the fact that I jumped out of bed. But I did feel something while I was asleep." Robin confessed.  
  
"What was that?" The doctor took out a notepad, as if he were a psychiatrist.  
  
"Some tingly feeling I guess. I felt very.. protected. It sounds dumb now, but that how I felt." Robin said. He couldn't believe he was admitting all this to a practical stranger.  
  
"Ahh I see. A guardian angel. Many patients go through this when they are in a coma. Sometimes it actually is a guardian angel, sometimes it's just someone who's been watching over you the whole time you were in that coma." The doctor explained. Robin just nodded.  
  
"Tell me, is there anyone that you live with that would stay by your side day and night?" Dr. Murray asked. Robin thought about it, and he figured it out.  
  
"Starfire." He said simply.  
  
"The pretty young girl with the flaming hair?" Dr. Murray recalled.  
  
"Yeah, that one." Robin smiled.  
  
"Do you two have a special relationship together?" Robin knew where the doctor was headed with this.  
  
"Heh, she's my best friend." Robin said. 'He reminds me of my grandpa, always curious.'  
  
Robin's grandfather was the only blood relative he remembered. He knew nothing of his mother, or his father. His grandfather took care of him after his father left him, and his mother died. When Robin was only five years old, his grandfather died of a heart disease. After that, one of his grandfather's good friends, Bruce Wayne took him in. He took good care of Robin and made him the leader he is now. (A/N: I know nothing of his past. I made this up, I only know about Batman taking Robin in as his son ^_^. Forgive me!)  
  
"Ok Robin, you're done with your tests, you may return to your friends in the waiting room. Be sure to come back here every other week so I can check your progress." The doctor opened the door and Robin wheeled out.  
  
Just like a vine, Aroree was hanging from the window of the room Robin was just in.  
  
"I'm keeping look on a love sick boy? Who can't even use his legs?! Slade, what exactly are you planning?" She was using her communicator which seemed to be the only thing she talked to for a while.  
  
"Aroree, Robin is very physically powerful when his legs are intact. He will be a perfect apprentice. So keep an eye on him until he heals. Then bring him to me." Slade shut off the communicator.  
  
+ ++ + In the hospital  
  
Robin arrived in the hospital waiting room, after having trouble with the many swining doors.  
  
"Ok, I'm done let's go home. This place gives me the chills." Robin said.  
  
"Alright, just let me get BB off the play station." Said Cyborg as he tried to pry Beast Boy away from the controller. Robin went over to Starfire and gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Star, we're leaving already." He whispered.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, alright." Starfire rubbed her eyes and got up. As soon as Beast Boy released the controller, they walked out the door. Cyborg handed Khavi the Play Station 2 and controllers and he got something in return. It was a small peice of paper with numbers on it.  
  
"Call me later." She said smiling. Cyborg had a bigger smile on his face and began skipping to the T-Car, humming.  
  
"Um, dude.. were you SKIPPING?!" Beast Boy asked, ruining Cyborg's momeny of happiness. You could practically hear the sound of a broken record screeching.  
  
Minutes later, Cyborg was driving the T-Car through the underwater tunnel once more. The hybird didn't say a word because of the humiliation down at the parking lot.  
  
'I swear I was skipping only in my mind.' He thought. Cyborg looked up and around. Something was different. Everyone saw it. Instead of seeing the beautiful, busy city of Atlantis, the Titans seemed to be looking at a ghost town.  
  
"Woah.." Cyborg awed.  
  
"What happened?" Robin asked.  
  
"Seems as if Aqualad scared everyone in the whole god darn ocean." Beast Boy commented. He quickly got elbowed by Raven.  
  
"You gave him a communicator did you not? Contact him." Starfire suggested. Robin reached into is utility belt and pulled out his small yellow communicator.  
  
"Aqualad, come in. This is Robin."  
  
"Hey Robin, I see the T-Car, I'll be right there." Just as he said, Aqualad was next to the glass tunnel and waited as Cyborg turned on the speaker.  
  
"Aqualad, what has happened to your beautiful city?" Starfire asked.  
  
"There was an attack. An invader from the sky swooped down and killed one of our men."  
  
"And the other Atlantians?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"The Atlantis warriors are out looking for that bastard right now. And we informed all the others to stay indoors incase whatever came might come back." Aqualad answered.  
  
"You're sure you don't need help?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'll contact you." Aqualad said sternly, and with that he swam off.  
  
"I really think we should go help him." Robin said.  
  
"Hey! You heard the man! He'll contact us when he needs help!" Beast Boy whined incohenrently.  
  
"Yes, that is what he said." Starfire joined Beast Boy.  
  
"You think a bird killed that Atlantian?"  
  
"Shut up BB."  
  
When they got home, Robin was surprised to see that it was almost sunset.  
  
"Wow, was I in there for that long?" Robin seemed to be taking a lot of time lately.  
  
"I don't know. I guess time flies by when you're kicking butt." Cyborg bragged, referring the the defeats of Beast Boy.  
  
"Sure, you laugh now. But watch, I WILL beat you someday." Beast Boy threatened. Cyborg just laughed in his face.  
  
'Where's Star..?' Robin wondered.  
  
"Sleeping. In her room." Raven said outloud.  
  
"Great, you can read minds now?" Robin asked.  
  
"I've been practicing." Raven replied.  
  
"Why is Star always sleepy all of a sudden?" Robin wondered. They all just shrugged.  
  
+ ++ + Somewhere else  
  
Aroree was walking down a dark alley looking for something on the ground. You could hear her high heeled boots and she walked on the cold hard road.  
  
"Here it is." She said as she lifted a manhole cover off the ground and jumped into the sewer. After almost five minuites of walking through an odor filled tunnel, Aroree reach a large steal door. She knocked on it once. Then twice. She became impatient and began pounding on the door.  
  
"Damnet Slade, let me in!" Suddenly, the large door swooshed open and she fell into a dark room while the door closed behind her.  
  
"Slade, this is such a cliché hideout. You know that right?" Slade ignored her snobby question. He was all about the mission.  
  
"You're here, and Robin's not." Slade growled from his desk. "What's wrong with this picture?"  
  
"First of all, the picture is perfect. I'm very photogenic." Aroree said conceitedly. "And second, I don't have Robin here because I made a mistake. "  
  
"Aroree.." Slade said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Before you start, you know that 'special dust' I was holding?" Aroree said, holding up an empty leather pouch.  
  
"Yes. You did sprinkle it on Robin, did you not?"  
  
"Yeeeeeaaa- no. You see, I was about to. I was right above him and then a pigeon pecked me. So I dropped the whole caboodle on someone else." Aroree confessed.  
  
"Please don't tell me you spilled it all on the Tamaranian!" Slade hoped. He didn't want to use a naive alien to lure Robin in. It was too much like a gang movie.  
  
"No! Course not. I spilled it on the red haired girl." Aroree said, not knowing Starfire was the Tamaranian.  
  
"FOOL!" Slade yelled, pounding the desk, causing the coffee mug to move.  
  
"Oh. She WAS the Tamaranian wasn't she?" Aroree questioned. "Well ANYWAY, that dust can knock you out for three whole days, so why don't you just kidnap the girl and lure Robin here?"  
  
"Because the plan was to specifically sprinkle that dust on Robin and bring him here once he's in that deep sleep! It's more simple that way!" Slade complained. Aroree burst out laughing.  
  
"I have never seen you act like a baby before!" She said, holding her stomach and pointing at him with her free hand.  
  
"Ok, we'll do this the long way. Just take Starfire and bring her here. And if you fail me again-"  
  
"You'll call my father on me." Aroree finished for him.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"WHAT is he going to do to me? I'm not afraid of that demented excuse for a man." Aroree said in the tone that Slade hated.  
  
"Your father is different. You see, Lucifer isn't like many of those caring fathers. He doesn't really give a damn if you 'accidentally' hurts you." Slade explained. (A/N: LUCIFER?! WHERE DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT BEFORE ;p)  
  
"No no no, you see my father and God made an agreement. If he harms someone, then he loses hell." Aroree argued.  
  
"But what if I get someone else from your father to do that?"  
  
"I see your point. But who in the world would you get from my father that could possibly hurt me?" Aroree asked.  
  
"Devion." Slade said in a simple tone. Aroree stared with wide eyes. (A/N: Does THAT name ring a bell?!)  
  
'Devion?' The name seemed to echo in her head as she lifted up her left sleeve. There, on her left bicep was the name 'Devion' embedded in it.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: I want to thank VanillaSuga *sniff*. She has been so great with helping me with my story! Much love to you! By the way, if you didn't catch my A/N's.. Lucifer and Devion are from VanillaSuga's story, RIDICULOUSLY ROMANTIC. If you wish for this story to make sense, go read her story NOW. ^_^; Much Love, Seventy 5ive!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey 


	10. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
Dedicated to: VanillaSuga and Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu  
  
Over Time: Chapter 10: New Discoveries  
  
+ ++ +  
  
It was almost 8:00pm and Robin silently headed toward Starfire's room with a bowl of warm water on his lap and a face towel over his shoulder.  
  
'Maybe she's sick...' Robin thought. When he reached her room, he quietly opened the door and brought himself over to her bed where she lay sleeping peacefully. Robin put a hand to her cheek.  
  
'She doesn't feel warm. She's probably just tired.' Robin gently placed the bowl on her side table drawer. The Boy Wonder gently planted a kiss on the Tamaranian's forehead and started wheeling himself toward the door, but he stopped when he heard Starfire groan. He turned around and saw Starfire get up. Robin quickly forced his wheelchair backwards hoping to hide in the shadows of her room. Unfortunately, one of his wheels snagged a loose thread on her carpet and Robin fell over the back of the wheelchair, hiding only his head in the shadows.  
  
'Great...'  
  
Starfire looked around and saw Robin on the floor.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Uh...hey Star. Can you help me?" Robin blushed.  
  
"Certainly." Starfire got out from under the covers and went over to the fallen boy and took his hand is hers. Robin shivered at her gentle touch. Slowly, she pulled him up with the wheelchair.  
  
"Thanks." Robin said, rubbing his head.  
  
"It was no trouble. Tell me, why were you in here?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I...um...thought you were sick, so I brought you some stuff to help you cool down...or something."  
  
"That was not necessary. I am feeling very well, but thank you for your concern." Starfire smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
+ ++ + In Slade's hideout  
  
"Aroree!" Slade bellowed.  
  
"Ugh! WHAT now?" Aroree was sitting on one of Slade's chairs in the corner, filing her nails.  
  
"Why is the Tamaranian not asleep?" Slade asked, pointing to a humongous screen that showed Robin and Starfire walking down to hallway.  
  
"Beats me. I heard that people from other planets are immune to my dust." Aroree didn't seem to care much.  
  
"Wonderful." Slade scoffed sarcastically.  
  
"Guess we need to come up with a new plan?" Aroree asked, being completely dense about how mad Slade is.  
  
"Yes. But this time, I want you to plan it. See if you really are smart enough to work with me."  
  
"Believe me, I'm smarter than you." Aroree insulted.  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Slade said, controlling his anger.  
  
"I'm smarter than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm smarter than you!" Aroree started to tease. Slade just clenched his fists.  
  
'Once I get Robin in my hands, believe me Aroree. You'll be done for.'  
  
+ ++ + The next morning  
  
Beast Boy was sitting on the couch eating his favorite cereal, "Lee Minibebilopoloplous' Sugar coated Tofu." (A/N: Try to pronounce that. Thanks VanillaSuga!) Raven came out of the kitchen, sipping her herbal tea.  
  
"Why do you eat that stuff? It's 95% sugar." Raven asked, referring to the cereal's unhealthiness.  
  
"If I tilt my head up and add more sugar, it'll taste like 100% sugar." Said Beast Boy, totally missing Raven's point.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you survive." Raven almost whispered and went to sit on the opposite side of the couch. She looked over at the calendar. February 13.  
  
"Beast Boy, when is Valentines?" Beast Boy looked at his teammate bewildered.  
  
"You don't' know when Valentines is?"  
  
"I've never celebrated it." Raven confessed.  
  
"It's um...not really a thing you celebrate. I guess it's all about kissy kissy goo goo stuff. Like you give the person you like a bunch of roses or whatever." Beast Boy shrugged. "I've never been all big about Valentines either. By the way, where's Cyborg?"  
  
"In his room. He's been on the phone with Khavi all night. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still talking to her." Raven replied. "By the way, I found this flyer on the ground." Raven handed Beast Boy a pink paper and he read it outloud.  
  
"Valentines Festival at Jump City National Park. This Saturday, February 14, 2004, 6:00pm - 11:00pm. Stay for the Firework display!" The paper was decorated with little hearts.  
  
"I figured we could bring the whole team." Raven suggested.  
  
"Cool." Beast Boy said, still staring at the paper. 'I swear that Raven is trying to get a date with me!' Beast Boy though, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Raven said sternly, not looking up from her book. Beast Boy smacked his head. 'Damnet! I forgot she could read minds.'  
  
"Well don't forget it next time." Raven said, doing the mind reading a second time.  
  
"STOP IT!" Beast Boy held his head for dear life and ran out of the living room.  
  
"Guess I scared him." Suddenly Raven felt a negative force run through her. "What?!" She sensed something bad, really bad. The dark haired girl tensed up and a flower vase nearby burst into pieces.  
  
"Oh gosh." Raven immediately cleaned up the mess. "What was that?" She said to herself.  
  
+ ++ + Slade's lair  
  
Aroree continued filing her nails, pretending to think up of a plan to get Robin.  
  
"Aroree, have you come up with a plan?" Slade's hated voice rang through the hideout.  
  
"It's coming." The sassy teen lied.  
  
"Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Aroree complained as she took off her leather jacket. As soon as that piece of clothing was off, her left bicep burned.  
  
"Ah!" Aroree dropped her filer and held on to her bicep. "Why is it burning like that?!" When she removed her hand, she saw that the name embedded on her arm began to glow red.  
  
"Who the hell is Devion anyway?!" The name of Devion continued to burn and glow. "Damnet!" She took a deep breath and blew on her arm. Soon her bicep was covered in ice.  
  
"Aroree, I see that you have the power to breathe ice." Slade said, appearing in the light.  
  
"Nice of you to notice, ouch! Was it you who put this blasted thing on my arm!?"  
  
"This isn't my work." Slade replied simply.  
  
"Well it would be nice to know who's work it is!" Aroree yelled.  
  
"It is mine." A third voice came. It was deep and but irresistible.  
  
"Lucifer. How nice of you to join us." Slade said. The owner of the third voice stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and lean standing at around 6'2". He wore a sophisticated black tux that had one red stripe down on the left side. He had pitch-black hair and his eyes seemed to be piercing whatever he was looking at, which right now was Aroree.  
  
"Hello Aroree." Lucifer said in a straight tone. He walked over to Aroree and touched her arm, and soon the ice all melted.  
  
"Hello... father." She choked on the last word.  
  
"My, you have grown up since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Of course, the last time you saw me was when I came out of mother's womb!" Aroree said, impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"Now now, still holding a grudge over what happened almost 17 years ago?" Lucifer asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"A GRUDGE?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID, I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Aroree yelled. Lucifer just smirked while Slade just stood there with his hands behind him like a gentleman.  
  
"Shouldn't you be watching Hell right now, burning a chicken or whatever you do now?" Aroree said, crossing her arms and looking away. Lucifer pulled a globe from his tux.  
  
"I can watch it from this globe." Lucifer answered. "Now Slade, remind me why you have asked me up here?"  
  
"I just wanted to explain to you the mission that I have assigned your daughter." Slade pointed to that same large screen that showed Robin. This time, he and Starfire were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Robin seemed to be teaching Starfire how to make pancakes. Lucifer took notice to the girl.  
  
"Isn't that the lady that my son, Devion wished to marry?" Lucifer said pointing at Starfire. Aroree immediately turned her head towards the man she hated.  
  
"Devion? Son? You mean..." Aroree looked at her arm.  
  
"Yes Aroree, he is your brother. Half-brother to be exact." Lucifer said.  
  
"And I find out about this NOW?!" Aroree stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
+ ++ + The Titans Tower  
  
"No! Starfire you don't want to do th-!" Robin's face was covered in pancake batter just as he was about to finish.  
  
"EEP!" Starfire's face was blasted with the same batter.  
  
"What what?!" Beast Boy came running in and saw the two with the pancake batter all over their face. He bursted out laughing.  
  
"HAHA! So you two... decided to get a... HAH... facial!?" Beast Boy said choking on a few laughs. Robin wiped the batter off his face.  
  
"No, Starfire just turned the egg beater on high power."  
  
"Forgive me, but Robin, you look like a Spazmoltian boar!" Starfire began to laugh.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself Star." Robin joined the laughter. Beast Boy remembered the paper he was holding in his hands.  
  
"Do you guys wanna go to the Valentines festival?" Beast Boy asked, handing the paper over to Robin.  
  
"Firework display huh?" Robin questioned, eyeing out the pink paper.  
  
"Wonderful! Just like last time's festivities!" Starfire seemed to be glowing.  
  
"Yeah, this time without that purple goop taking you away." Robin said.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Sure, but it's this tomorrow. You'll have to wait." Robin reminded her, laughing at her impatient behavoir.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: I would AGAIN love to thank VanillaSuga! Another chapter done! For you Robin&Starfire and BeastBoy&Raven fans, I will have that Valentines chapter up by this Saturday! I must add that I can't WAIT for this Saturday's episode. And no need to worry, me and VanillaSuga will be running over Kitty in no time. Much Love, Seventy 5ive!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time 


	11. The Past Of A Demon Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (If I did, my life would be complete.)  
  
Dedicated to: VanillaSuga and Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu  
  
Over Time: Chapter 11: The Past Of A Demon Beauty  
  
+ ++ + August 29, 1988  
  
"No! I will not let my baby die!" A young lady cried, holding her infant in a lavender blanket.  
  
"Listen to me! You, Me, and our baby can be together forever, if you give your soul away and live with me in Hell!" A tall man shook the lady's shoulders. They were in a dark alley, with one streetlight that was on the verge of falling.  
  
"That's what you said to the other several women you have impregnated! And what happened to them? THEY DIED!"  
  
This lady was a little over 5'5". She had beautiful amber eyes and dark golden hair that reached her waist to match it. She wore a dress that resembled a bunch of rags sewn together, but it fit on her. Her name was Aurora, for she was born near the water. Aurora could be mistaken for an angel, but looks can deceive. She was born a vampire. Aurora made the mistake with falling in love with Lucifer, the owner of Hell. That love led to a young baby who has the most radiant amethyst eyes. That same night that the baby was born, Lucifer told Aurora to give up her life to live with Lucifer in Hell and be immortal, never needing to age, but Aurora refused. She wanted to let her newborn daughter to live a normal life. But deep inside, Aurora knew her baby would never be normal, for she is a half demon.  
  
"And what about that other woman I've heard so much about? Tell me that Lucifer!" The woman yelled with rage.  
  
"Deedee? Listen, I have told you before that I have not given her another thought the day I saw you!" Lucifer lied. Lucifer grabbed the fragile body of Aurora, and she wasted no time in retaliating. She spat in his face. Lucifer's wiped away the mess and stared Aurora in the eyes as if nothing happened.  
  
"Lucifer, stop looking at me like that." Aurora warned.  
  
"Aurora, I love you. I cannot live in a world without you, please do not let my past ruin our love." Lucifer was really good at lying and Aurora practically melted in him.  
  
"I don't want my baby to live a life in hell! I want her to be normal!" Aurora said stepping back, holding the infant tightly. It began to rain hard.  
  
"I could not agree mo-" Lucifer's eyes suddenly changed to a blood shot red. Aurora didn't know what was happening. Lucifer seemed to be a different person. It was like his anger got the best of him. He took one look at the baby and was suddenly feeling only hate towards her.  
  
'What is this I'm feeling? Why do I feel so outraged about this baby?' Lucifer was searching through his mind for an explanation.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
The first time this feeling came to him, he was in front of God. This feeling only came when someone stronger than him was in his presence, Lucifer wouldn't settle for second strongest. He wanted to be the strongest being in the world.  
  
'This BABY?! How can this young infant be stronger than I?' Lucifer gritted his teeth. 'I cannot let this baby live long. I will not let another being stronger than me live!' Lucifer took a slash at the baby with his long nails, but Aurora reacted fast. She jumped back, and Lucifer missed the baby by an inch. Instead on scratching the baby, he ripped off half of the blanket revealing the baby's left side. Lucifer stopped in an instant when he caught a glance of the baby's arm.  
  
It had the name Devion on it.  
  
'Devion? The son of Deedee and I... I do not understand!' The angered man took another slash at the baby, but this time Aurora ran for it. Lucifer didn't bother to go after her.  
  
"She will die in time. And I will find a way to get that baby." Lucifer said to himself as he stared at Aurora who disappeared into the darkness of the streets.  
  
Aurora continued running through the darkness, and didn't care about the rain that was striking at her. She didn't know where she would stop. She just wanted to get as far away as she could from Lucifer. At one point she tripped over a fallen trashcan, but she held on to the baby firmly. There as no way she would let her baby near harm. Aurora made no intention of standing up. Instead, she just sat up. A few minutes later, a young man about 6'0" stepped in from of Aurora and the baby and just stared at them.  
  
Aurora looked up and saw a handsome boy. He had a nice, built body that was covered with a tight black tee, and gray jeans. He was also wearing a long dark red trench coat. His black hair hung over his eyes, but she could see them clearly. A reddish-brown color they were. Something about him scared her. It was the look in his eyes. His pupils were like slits, snake-like really. The boy didn't bother to help Aurora up. He took a glance at the baby's arm and noticed his name.  
  
He lifted up his right sleeve and looked at his bicep. The name 'Aroree' was there, glowing green. It burned him, but he didn't show it.  
  
'This must be her.' The boy, known as Devion, looked at Aurora.  
  
"Is this your child?" Devion asked. Aurora just nodded.  
  
"I see. Is her name by any chance, Aroree?" Aurora was astounded. "Yes, it is. But how did you know?"  
  
"I really don't know." Devion offered a hand and Aurora took it, helping her up.  
  
"Oh... thank you young man." It was only then Aurora noticed the markings on his arm.  
  
"Why do you have my daughter's name on your arm?"  
  
"I was born with it." Devion said. Something about this young boy reminded Aurora of someone and she didn't like it. She gave him one last look and ran away.  
  
No one saw Aurora or Aroree since then.  
  
+ ++ + Almost thirteen years later (June 1, 2001)  
  
"Father!" Devion's voice filled the halls of Hell.  
  
"Devion, why the angered voice?" Lucifer was sitting on a large, red velvet chair.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Aroree?!" Devion looked the same as ever. Of course, when you're immortal you don't really change.  
  
"The question is, why do you ask me this now?" Lucifer asked.  
  
"Because yesterday, her name on my arm started to burn. And that hasn't happened for almost sixteen years now." Devion was near shouting.  
  
"Did I already not tell you, she is your sister?"  
  
"What?! You didn't tell me that!"  
  
"I'm certain I did. You were just too busy trying to get that Starfire woman!" Lucifer bellowed.  
  
"Answer me this then, why does my arm have her name? I've had many other half siblings thanks to you. Yet, her name has been placed on me." Devion showed off his bicep, which had her name, which was still glowing a green color. "This has been burning for the last hour, make it stop." The burning was worse than it was the last time he experienced it.  
  
"Because God has embedded that name on you. And your name is on her arm. I don't know why, it just is." Lucifer shrugged. "When God put me here for my punishment he mentioned that one of my children will take over my heir. God chose one child, but that child isn't you. And I don't intent to let anyone else run my heir if it's not you."  
  
Devion looked at Lucifer and clenched his fist.  
  
'There is no way I'm going to let my little sister who is well over 80 years younger than me take over what is rightfully mine.' Devion thought bitterly.  
  
Salazar, Lucifer's servant came walking in.  
  
"What is it Salazar?" Lucifer asked, ignoring Devion's anger.  
  
"I have just received work that Aurora has died of cancer."  
  
"Perfect! Now I just have to get Aroree out of the way." Lucifer said out loud. No one noticed that Devion left.  
  
Out in the streets, Devion was walking with his hands in his pockets.  
  
'Stupid Aroree. How can SHE be stronger than I?' He sighed. 'I'll take care of her.'  
  
+ ++ + Present Day (February 13, 2004) [Left off from chapter 10]  
  
"And I find out about this NOW?!" Aroree stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Aroree, I certainly did not know this information. And this has been the first time you have seen your father in so long." Slade said, pissing Aroree off. Aroree took her sword out of her sheath.  
  
"I should just cut your head off right now." Aroree threatened.  
  
"That would not be wise. I could call your brother to slaughter you like that." Lucifer warned.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. Whatever or whoever he is."  
  
"He is your brother. A Half Cobra demon. You have the right to own Hell." Lucifer began explaining.  
  
"Hell? You mean the whole shenanigan? The whole shindig? That wouldn't be so bad." Aroree placed the sword back in her sheath. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to bring Robin in my hands." Slade said, but everyone ignored. Slade was obsessed with catching Robin, just as Robin was with Slade.  
  
"You see, Devion also wants Hell. And when my time passes, I have to pass it on to you. The problem is, Devion is outraged about the idea."  
  
"So, you want me to kill Devion?" Aroree asked, getting her sword out again.  
  
"I don't know. Don't care. All I know is that I can only pass it down to you. But since Devion wants a chance, I want both of you to prove yourself to me." Lucifer said as he vanished back to Hell. What they didn't know was that Lucifer intended to pass Hell down to Devion. He just wanted to see Aroree suffer.  
  
'Pathetic excuse for a man.' Aroree thought, she put her sword back in disappointment.  
  
"Now, back to Robin. How are you going to bring him to me?" Slade asked. Aroree's patience wore out.  
  
"SLADE! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND ROBIN? ARE YOU LIKE GAY OR SOMETHING? I'LL GET HIM OK? SO STOP NAGGING!" Aroree's stomped out, grumbling on and on. Slade did nothing but shake his head.  
  
Aroree climbed out from the sewer and headed towards the Titan's Tower.  
  
'I'll get this Robin thing over with and then I get Hell.' Aroree thought. She continued walking, actually stomping, not caring who or what she pushed out of the way.  
  
'Devion, feh. I'll just slice him in half and I'll get Hell. Easy as that.' She shoved a boy taller than her out of the way.  
  
'Oh gosh, people need to learn to get out of my way.' The boy that Aroree just pushed stared after the enraged girl.  
  
'The people here are more rude than they are in Hell.' The boy's arm starting to burn, just as well as Aroree's.  
  
"Ouch!" They said in unison, but they didn't hear each other. They both lifted up their sleeve and saw that the name on their arm started to glow.  
  
"My arm... Aroree must be near." The boy, who was undoubtedly Devion looked around, not knowing that the one he was looking for just made physical contact with him.  
  
'It's good that father gave me powers to go and be mortal once every while. If he didn't I would never be able to find Aroree.' Devion thought, with his arm still burning.  
  
"Shit! This stuff really burns." Aroree said aloud as she kept walking. She decided to take off in flight, not caring who saw her. She went down to the beach immediately diving in water.  
  
"Why won't this stop burning?!" Aroree said to herself. Suddenly, she heard giggling and laughing behind her. Aroree turned around and saw a boy in a wheelchair, and a tall orange haired female. Aroree ducked underwater, hoping that they won't see her.  
  
'Great. I forgot I'm a vampire. I can't last under here for long, but I can't let the Titans see me.' She thought as she continued to hold her breath. She decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. She could barely hear their muffled voices beneath the water.  
  
"So, Starfire... excited about tomorrow?" She heard Robin ask.  
  
'Hmm, their going somewhere tomorrow. This'll be a great chance for me to get that no legs dweeb.'  
  
"Yes! I cannot wait." Starfire exclaimed.  
  
'Talk about preppy. Oh crap.' Aroree was running out of air, but she wouldn't take the risk of letting Robin and Starfire see her.  
  
Too bad she had to.  
  
Aroree flew out of the water at full speed and straight at the sky. You probably wouldn't have seen her if you blinked.  
  
"What was that?" Starfire asked. Robin just shrugged. Aroree was sitting on a cloud (A/N: In my story you can sit on clouds ^_^) cross-legged, watching the two Titans.  
  
'Phew. That was close. Well Slade just has to wait until tomorrow.' Aroree said in her mind.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Now you all know about Aroree. And YES she is related to Devion from RIDICULOUSLY ROMANTIC. Read it now ^_^. Thanks again to VanillaSuga. Shall we go get the T-Car? Much Love, Seventy 5ive!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* LYLAS! - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time 


	12. My Valentine

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (If I did, my life would be complete.)  
  
Dedicated to: VanillaSuga and Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu  
  
Over Time: Chapter 12: My Valentine  
  
+ ++ +  
  
Starfire silently glided through the hallways and stopped in front of Robin's door. She was excited for the festival, which was that afternoon. She knocked on Robin's door a few times and she became impatient.  
  
'Robin is a deep sleeper.' She let herself inside, ignoring the newspaper- covered wall. The Tamaranian walked over to the sleeping boy and studied his face. She let out a small giggle.  
  
"Oh Robin, you look absolutely adorable when you are not awake." She quickly covered her mouth with her right hand.  
  
'I hope he did not hear that.' Starfire thought blushing. She stared at the little trickle of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. 'He looks very peaceful when he is sleeping, it would be best if I did not bother him.' Starfire left through the door she came in and forgot to press the button that closed it. What she didn't know was that Robin was awake the whole time. He sat up and smiled.  
  
'Heh. I'm adorable. She DOES like me.' Robin thought while his smile got bigger.  
  
"Guys flatter themselves too much." Raven said as she walked right past the door with a book in her hands.  
  
"Stupid mind reader." Robin grumbled.  
  
"I'm especially good at hearing." Raven said from afar. Robin slapped his own forehead. He got up and changed into another set of clothes and went out to the living room. The first word he heard when he got there was 'remote.'  
  
'Crap. Not again.' "It's under the t.v." Robin informed.  
  
"No it isn't!" Cyborg said as he looked under the t.v. "Oh, here it is! Thanks." Cyborg looked over at Raven who was reading a novel and sipping her herbal tea. As always.  
  
"So Raven, are you taking anyone 'special' to the festival today?" Cyborg asked, special meaning Beast Boy.  
  
"Romance is for the weak minded." Raven just simply answered, knowing where Cyborg was driving at.  
  
"Why don't you go ask Aqualad!" Beast Boy said in a snobbish tone.  
  
"Feh." Was all that Raven would say. Beast Boy walked over to the kitchen and began making his tofu dogs. Not long after Cyborg went the to eat his microwave burrito.  
  
"Ack! Dude! You made me drop my tofu dog!!" Beast Boy yelled as he bumped into Cyborg who was chewing on his burrito.  
  
"I... made you drop your tofu dog? Right..." Cyborg decided he should help his ditzy friend and got on his knees. Beast Boy did the same.  
  
"We gotta find my tofu dog!" Beast Boy looked around frantically while Cyborg was busy enjoying his Mexican delight.  
  
"No dude, burrito."  
  
"...Never mind, just keep looking." The green teen was slightly annoyed.  
  
"Isn't there another 12 pack of that fake meat in the fridge?" Robin pointed out. Beast Boy suddenly stood up and blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy ran over to the fridge and Cyborg got up, dusting off his metallic legs.  
  
"Dude, why not just save yourself from embarrassment and try something with meat?"  
  
"MEAT?! In MY mouth?! Pass!" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the half robot.  
  
"Talk about pansy." Raven scoffed.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy, wanna go train in the gym?" Robin asked.  
  
"Um... you sure about-" Beast Boy was worried about Robin's disabilities.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"If you say so..." The changeling was still a little unsure.  
  
+ ++ + Gym  
  
Robin and Beast Boy were taking turns beating up the punching bag, and despite Robin's legs, he was actually doing pretty good.  
  
"So Robin..." Punch. "What are you..." Duck. "Going to do with StarfiAHHH!" Slam! The punching bag hit Beast Boy right in the face.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry Beast Boy." Robin helped up the fallen boy.  
  
"It's ok dude." Beast Boy spit out a tooth.  
  
"What were you saying?" Robin questioned. Beast Boy suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to push it with Robin about Starfire. Something about Raven threatening to shove the green changeling into a meat grinder. Beast Boy cringed.  
  
"Uhh...I... was just asking what were you going to at the fair?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just gonna hang out with Starfire." Robin looked at Beast Boy. "And the rest of you guys." The masked boy quickly added.  
  
"Uh...huh." Suddenly, Robin tossed him a pair of boxing gloves. Beast Boy put on a questioning face.  
  
"Let's do some sparring." Robin said confidently.  
  
"Sure..." Beast Boy gave Robin a slight jab.  
  
"Beast Boy, don't go easy on me just because of this wheelchair. Pretend I don't have it."  
  
"Ok..." Beast Boy gave the Boy Wonder a hard punch and BAM! Robin was on the ground.  
  
"Ah! Dude, I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, It's alright. I guess I'm not used to this yet... why don't we all just go out to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get the other Titans." Beast Boy said, feeling sorry for one of his best friends. Robin wheeled out of the gym, before giving the punching bag one last hit.  
  
"Stupid punching bag."  
  
+ ++ + Back in the living room  
  
Beast Boy came in putting on an annoying game show host voice.  
  
"Lady, Gentleman, and Raven!" Raven's vein popped. "For all being the Teen Titans, we have been rewarded a prizeeeeee!"  
  
"And what will that prize be?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy got off game show host mode.  
  
"Robin's treating us to pizza!" Beast Boy said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Treating?!" Robin questioned.  
  
"Dude, we always go out for pizza! What's so great about this one?" Cyborg said, pounding Beast Boy on the head.  
  
"Ow! Well this time, I'M not the one paying." Beast Boy crossed his arms.  
  
"Hoorah." Raven said sarcastically.  
  
+ ++ + In Slade's liar  
  
"Aroree, the Titans are going out for some pizza." Slade said.  
  
"And?" Aroree was shining her right boot.  
  
"You very well know what I want you to do."  
  
"I very well DON'T know what you want me to do." Aroree taunted. 'This is SO much fun.'  
  
"Aroree!"  
  
"Chill Slade! I'll get them tonight. At the festival." Aroree shifted to shine her left boot.  
  
"But I want Robin now!" Aroree stared at the man she was working for and bursted out laughing.  
  
"HAH! I have never...HAH!! Seen you complain like this before! HAHA." Aroree was laughing her ass off. Slade realized his sudden tantrum and turned around, back facing Aroree. Slade put his focus on the screen, which was watching the Titans walk down the street to the pizza parlor from a fly camera. He could barely hear their voices over the wind that the fly camera was fighting.  
  
"Sooo Cyborg, you gonna ask Kayla to that festival?" Beast Boy started up a conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah... HEY her name is KHAVI." Cyborg responded as they reached the pizza parlor.  
  
"I shall go reserve our seat!" Starfire beamed as she flew up to the second floor, getting their usual table.  
  
"Robin, you gonna take Starfire to the 'tunnel of love' tonight?" Cyborg asked, raising both his eyebrows. That earned him a good jab to the ribs by Raven.  
  
"Oofa!" Cyborg breathed out.  
  
"Wha?" Robin didn't quite catch that.  
  
"Puppy Love. What a stupid emotion." Slade said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah sure, you're only calling it stupid because you've never felt it." Aroree was trying to start an argument with Slade.  
  
'Don't let that mere half demon get to you...' Slade was saying over and over in his mind.  
  
+ ++ + Pizza Parlor  
  
The Titans were scanning their menus, except for Cyborg surprisingly. He was trying to make a poem for Khavi, he also brought a dictionary, 'just incase'. Beast Boy looked up from his menu and became curious.  
  
"Dude, what's that book you're reading? Looks new."  
  
"The dictionary." Cyborg replied plainly.  
  
"Hmm... never read it before." Beast Boy put his menu down.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Raven said. The busboy came up to their table.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"One large Veggie Special please!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg raised and eyebrow and put the dictionary down.  
  
"No, we'll take the All-Meat Experience."  
  
"No, VEGGIE SPECIAL!"  
  
"ALL-MEAT EXPERIENCE!"  
  
"One medium Veggie Special and one medium All-Meat Experience." Raven stopped their arguing. The busboy jotted this information down and asked,  
  
"Would you like some breadsticks with that?"  
  
"Sure, and can you give us five sodas?" Robin requested.  
  
"Of course." The busboy walked in the parlor, getting their food ready. Robin noticed Starfire bouncing in her seat, constantly looking at the clock above the door leading inside the parlor.  
  
"Star, what's up?"  
  
"I am very excited for the festival tonight! It has been a while since we all have gone out together." Starfire said excitedly.  
  
"You know, she's right." Raven contributed.  
  
"Mhmm..." Cyborg said, half paying attention. The busboy returned with the pizzas and a large cup of breadsticks, and their drinks. Robin took a bite of the breadsticks and spat it back out.  
  
"Yuck!" All of them, except for Cyborg didn't seem to like it.  
  
"Oh well..." Cyborg took the cup. "None for all, and all for me!"  
  
+ ++ + A couple hours later  
  
Starfire was patient and the time finally came when they would all go to the festival. She zoomed through the hallways knocking on everyone's door fiercely.  
  
"Friends! It's is 5:45! We must go to the festival now!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole tower.  
  
"We're coming, we're coming." Cyborg came out of his room, turning off the phone. "Khavi's meeting us there."  
  
"How do I smell?" Beast Boy asked, walking out of his room. He just sprayed himself with 'Axe – Essence.' Cyborg took a whiff at him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Robin asked. He didn't dress any special. He just added a spray of cologne. Raven was looking the same as she always did, with her dark blue hood up. Starfire was wearing her usual outfit with a white sweater pulled over her. Robin looked around and saw Starfire still zooming everywhere. He gently grabbed her hand as she passed by.  
  
"Calm down, we're going now." He gave her a smile. Starfire obeyed and set her feet on the ground. She looked the clock and sprang up again.  
  
"5:50!!!" She dragged Robin out the door and the others followed. "We have exactly 10 earth minutes to get there!" Starfire took off, still holding Robin's hand and taking the wheelchair in her free hand.  
  
"I guess we're not taking the T-Car." Cyborg said as he threw the keys on the couch. Beast Boy turned into a crow and lifted Cyborg's metallic body off the ground as Raven followed. The sun was already starting to set and the sky was a beautiful pink and orange color.  
  
+ ++ + With Aroree and Slade  
  
"Aroree, are you-"  
  
"You are one impatient guy aren't you Slade?" Aroree said, stepping out of the shadows in her usual outfit. "I'm leaving already so shut your trap. At least until I leave." Slade clenched a fist. Aroree proceeded to fix her boot.  
  
"The sooner you get Robin, the sooner you leave."  
  
"IT'LL BE MY PLEASURE TO LEAVE!" Aroree yelled as she shut the door well shut. As soon as she was gone, Lucifer stepped out into the light.  
  
"Let me clear this up. As soon as Aroree gets Robin, I can send Devion to annihilate her?"  
  
"Do whatever you want with your pitiful daughter. As long as I get Robin as my apprentice." Slade reminded.  
  
+ ++ + Jump City National Park  
  
Starfire's beautiful eyes were as big as saucers when she entered the park.  
  
'It looked exactly the same as it did when I realized how much I cared for Robin...' Starfire thought. She was right, except the whole park was decorated with heart and star balloons. (A/N: Think of the episode 'Sisters')  
  
"Raven's getting another chicken!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no I'm not." Raven tried to deny that she wanted it.  
  
"Oh yes you are! Let's go Cy!" Beast Boy dragged both Raven and Cyborg towards a booth.  
  
"I'm down with that. I'm meeting Khavi there too."  
  
"So, Star where do you wanna go now?" Robin asked. Starfire looked around for a while thinking of where she wanted to go.  
  
"May we go get cotton candy and then go on the big turning wheel?"  
  
"Sure." Robin offered his arm and Starfire linked it with hers. 'This is going to be great.' Robin thought as he smiled at the amazing girl next to him. After they got their cotton candy, they headed to the ferris wheel and they waited in line. When their turn came, Starfire easily lifted Robin out of his wheelchair and into their separate carriage of the ferris wheel. Robin blushed at the fact that he was being picked up by a girl. While doing this, Starfire's leg accidentally kicked Robin's wheelchair, sending rolling down the sidewalk.  
  
"Eep! I will be back Robin!" Starfire flew after the wheelchair. Robin stared after her for a few seconds then relaxed.  
  
"So... is your girlfriend coming back anytime soon?" The ferris wheel operator asked as he pointed to Starfire who was chasing a chair that went too fast for her.  
  
"Girlfriend? Oh no, we're good friends." Robin replied. The ferris wheel operator looked at Robin, then Starfire, then at Robin.  
  
"You two WOULD be cute together...just letting ya know. I'll just stall the ride until she gets back." The kind man said. Then he turned and went to go get some coffee.  
  
Robin smiled to himself then leaned back.  
  
'Cute together... heh.' Robin then sat up.  
  
'I have to tell her tonight.' It was only 6:30pm but Robin wasted no time in practicing to tell the girl he loved how he felt. He turned to his left, pretending Starfire was there.  
  
"Starfire, I like you... no... Starfire, I am in like with you." Robin slapped himself. "That was stupid. Starfire, I have fallen in like with you... gah! That was stupider!" Robin took a deep breath. "Starfire, I lo-"  
  
"Yes Robin?"  
  
"GAH!" Robin turned around to see a tired looking Starfire.  
  
"You said my name, did you not?"  
  
"Ehh... no, I said the stars... are on fire tonight?"  
  
"But there are no stars visible." Starfire looked at the sky.  
  
"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. So, you got the wheelchair?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes! And I am pleased to inform that no damage has been done."  
  
"Cool." Just then, the ferris wheel operator came back with his cup of coffee.  
  
"Ah! I see that you've gotten hold of that darn wheelchair. Shall we get this thing going now?" Robin leaned over and whispered to the operator.  
  
"Do you mind if you kind of stop me and her at the top?" Robin requested, with a hint of begging.  
  
"Ain't no trouble!" The operator pressed a few buttons and the ferris wheel rotated slowly until the carriage that Robin and Starfire were in was at the top. The operator figured that they wanted to stay up there until the sun set and the dark filled the sky. He signed and leaned on the machine that control the giant wheel.  
  
"Ahh... puppy love. Ain't nothing like it."  
  
At the top Starfire was staring at the sky, which was slowly turning an amethyst color.  
  
"You like it?" Robin asked.  
  
"It is wonderful." Starfire said. It has been almost 10 minutes since they were up there. "Robin, why are we not moving?"  
  
"I asked the operator to let us stay up here." Starfire looked at him with a confused look. "But why would you?"  
  
"I wanted to see the sunset from up here, and I wanted you to see it too." Robin started to fidget but Starfire didn't notice.  
  
Fifty feet below, Beast Boy and Cyborg were enjoying themselves, throwing baseballs at empty milk bottles. Beast Boy was the first one to knock all 6 right off.  
  
"Yeahhh! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" He chanted as the booth owner handed him a giant chicken. The green by excitedly skipped over to Raven and handed it to her.  
  
"I am STILL the luckiest girl in the world."  
  
"You bet you are!" Beast Boy winked.  
  
"Cyborg!" A voice that seemed familiar to Beast Boy came from behind him.  
  
"Is that Khavi?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yep." Cyborg walked over to Khavi.  
  
"She looks different." Beast Boy pointed out.  
  
"Maybe because she's not behind a counter." Raven spiked Beast Boy.  
  
"Feh. Where's Robin and Star?" Beast Boy changed the subject.  
  
"Up there." Cyborg said, pointing to the ferris wheel while holding Khavi's hand with his other hand.  
  
"Aww, aren't they adorable together?" Khavi said, squinting so she could see the two clearly.  
  
"Yup. They are truly something." Cyborg said.  
  
"10$ that their gonna kiss tonight at the firework display!" Beast Boy said, holding up a crisp, clean 10 dollar bill.  
  
"You're on little man!" Cyborg said. Raven and Khavi just shook their heads.  
  
"Tunnel of love anyone?" Cyborg offered. Raven dreaded it.  
  
"We should wait for Robin and Starfire." She tried to stall it.  
  
On the other side of the park, a figure entered.  
  
"Ugh, took me a while to find this place!" Aroree walked into the grass of the park and looked around.  
  
"Needs to be redecorated." She wasn't all about this mushy stuff. "Now I gotta find that pain in the ass that Slade has been buggin' me about." She walked past everyone who stared at her, ignoring the rude comments they gave like,  
  
"Her skin is a weird color!" or "Are those wings?"  
  
Aroree raised an eyebrow. 'Crap. Forgot to tuck in my wings.' She took her jacket, which was wrapped around her waist and put it on her shoulders, fully covering her wings.  
  
It was now dark and the stars were shining. Robin and Starfire were just getting off the ferris wheel. Starfire helped Robin out and placed him on the wheelchair. Starfire and Robin headed towards the benches where the others.  
  
"So, what were you guys doing?" Robin asked.  
  
"Waiting for you two." Raven said, pointing at Beast Boy who was asleep under the bench, curled up like a cat.  
  
"Hey, since Robin and Star are here, let's go to the-"  
  
"Don't say it. Let's just go." Raven interrupted Cyborg.  
  
"Go where?" Starfire asked.  
  
"The tunnel of- mmphmmhpmh!" Raven covered Cyborg's mouth with black veil and Khavi giggled. Raven got up and headed towards the tunnel of love while the others followed. When they got there, Cyborg and Khavi quickly got into one of the swan boats.  
  
"Shall we?" Robin was trying to be a good gentleman.  
  
"We shall." Starfire smiled. She once again helped Robin into the swan, this time bringing in the wheelchair.  
  
"So... I guess it's you and me." Beast Boy said as the next empty swan came up.  
  
"Yep." Raven said plainly, stepping into the swan. (A/N: I bet you really don't wanna know what Cyborg and Khavi were doing, so let's just go on to Starfire and Robin.)  
  
"Robin, what is the purpose of this wooden swan floating through this tunnel?" Starfire asked. Robin hesitated to answer.  
  
"Um... you see, couples go through here... to kind of express their emotions to each other... I think." Robin stuttered here and there.  
  
"I see." Starfire mustered up her courage.  
  
'I must tell him now. I cannot hide it in any longer.'  
  
"Robin, I-" A wave kicked Robin and Starfire out of the swan boat and into the five feet water. They found Beast Boy and Raven in there too.  
  
"What happened?" Robin asked.  
  
"This SLOB tried to kiss me!" Raven pointed at Beast Boy.  
  
"NO! I accidentally fell over and my face was COINCEDENTALLY two inches away from yours."  
  
"Don't kill yourself with big words." Raven said. Beast Boy's vein popped and he climbed back into the swan. Raven did too. Starfire took Robin's hand and helped him onto the swan they were previously on.  
  
Robin gulped and looked at Starfire.  
  
"So, what were you saying?" Starfire looked back at Robin.  
  
"Nothing important." Starfire decided to wait until later to tell him. Robin sighed and leaned back. They sat in silence until the ride ended.  
  
'Whew. That's over with.' Robin thought as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
At the popcorn booth, Aroree decided to stop there to get some food.  
  
'Walking here kind of made me hungry.' She thought, patting her stomach. 'Why is the line taking so long?!'  
  
"Hey, move your ass!" She exclaimed. "Ahem..." An elderly woman behind her cleared her throat, letting Aroree know that that was uncalled for.  
  
"Um... step lively now." Aroree said, pleasing the old woman. 'Ugh...'  
  
The Titans and Khavi walked over to an empty part of the park which was near the bridge and pond. Cyborg pulled a mat from a compartment in his arm and spread it.  
  
"Umm, Cy the mat is kind of small." Beast Boy studied it.  
  
"BB, you have such a naïve mind." Cyborg pulled two more mats and tossed one to Beast Boy and one to Starfire.  
  
"You planned this didn't you?" Robin asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Maybe." Cyborg sat down and Khavi sat next to him.  
  
"So... you're trying to get Robin and Starfire together?" Khavi whispered in Cyborg's ear.  
  
"Heh, no... I think that's already set. It's BB and Raven who I'm trying to set up." Cyborg and Khavi looked over at Beast Boy and Raven who seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Why are you drawing a line?!" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Did you ever hear of 'personal space'?" Raven replied, emphasizing 'personal space.'  
  
"Kind of impossible isn't it?" Khavi asked.  
  
"I guess. But if it doesn't work I get to see Raven totally kick Beast Boy's ass." Cyborg shrugged.  
  
Aroree was still looking around the park.  
  
'I should've found them by now!' She thought furiously. Her communicator started beeping like mad, but she simply crushed it in her hands.  
  
"I know exactly what Slade is gonna say. He is SOOO predictable." She said aloud to no one, stomping around in the freshly, cut grass.  
  
+ ++ + Near the pond  
  
Beast Boy was asleep on his half of the mat while Raven was reading her novel. The gothic stopped reading and looked at Beast Boy who was drooling.  
  
"He looks as stupid as he does when he's awake."  
  
Cyborg and Khavi were minding their own business doing their own thing. (A/N: Think whatever you wanntt!)  
  
Robin managed to get out of his wheelchair and lay down with his hands behind his head. Starfire was just sitting up, staring at the stars. It was only an hour away until the firework display, and Starfire could barely wait. She was hoping that it would be as beautiful as it was last time. Robin's voice broke her train of thought.  
  
"Star, could you help me into my wheelchair?" Starfire just nodded and helped him in.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said.  
  
"Robin, do you need some company?"  
  
"Naw, that's ok." Robin went back to the festival booths. Starfire looked at the pond and stared at her reflection.  
  
'I must tell Robin when he gets back.' Out of boredness, Starfire picked up a flat pebble and carved her name in it. Starfire heard something squeak and turned around to see Robin with one hand behind his back. Starfire walked over to Robin, knowing that he wanted to be on the mat again to relax, but before Starfire put a hand on him, he exposed what he was hiding.  
  
It was a beautiful bouquet of white forest lilies, he knew it was her favorite. It was breath taking and Starfire's eyes gleamed.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Starfire." Robin smiled and handed it to her. Starfire happily took the bouquet and gave Robin a big hug.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Robin, these flowers are beautiful!"  
  
"Heh, but I got something else too." Robin took out a small white teddy bear that was holding a pink heart.  
  
"I guess you could add this to your stuffed animal collection." He suggested. Starfire took the bear and hugged it.  
  
"Robin, this is the best Valentine's day ever!"  
  
"I'm glad it was." Something white flashed in the sky and they all looked up. The firework display started, and Starfire helped Robin onto the mat. Starfire was taken away by the firework display, paying attention to nothing else. Once in a while, Robin sent looks at Starfire.  
  
'I'm gonna tell her now, I'm gonna tell her now, I'm gonna tell her now.' Robin repeated in his mind. Sooner than he thought, the firework display ended with a huge pink firework, taking in the shape of a heart.  
  
"That was better than the last time!" Starfire beamed.  
  
'I'm gonna tell her now.' Robin was petrified, but he knew he had to tell her. He spotted the pebble in her hand.  
  
"Star, can I see that pebble?" Starfire looked at the pebble in her hand before she handed it to Robin. The Boy Wonder smiled and took the pebble. He scooted closer to Starfire and put an arm around her. She stiffened at how good his touch felt.  
  
"Watch..." he whispered. He tossed the pebble in the water.  
  
It skipped three times.  
  
'Perfect.' He thought as Starfire put on a big smile and was starting to tear up.  
  
"Robin, is it true?" Robin nodded. 'Well that was easier than saying it out loud.' Starfire was crying tears of joy and hugged Robin.  
  
"I love you as well Robin!"  
  
"Aww, how cute. Now I gotta kill you!" A dark voice was heard from a hill nearby. They all turned around.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Titans. I'm Aroree."  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Leave it to a villain to ruin a romantic night. Well I got stuck in this chapter, so I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking. I wanted it to be more of a romance than a humor chapter this time. Much Love, Seventy 5ive!  
  
*I WATCHED 'DATE WITH DESTINY' TODAY WITH VANILLASUGA! IT WAS THE BESTESTERESTEST EPISODE EVER! WHEN STARFIRE BITCH SLAPPED KITTY I WAS LIKE YEAHHHHH!! IF VANILLASUGA HAD HER WINDOW OPENED, SHE PROBABLY WOULD'VE HEARD ME!  
  
*VANILLASUGA – I love you sister! You're soo cool, and thanks for helping me! And I'm glad that I helped you too. I can't wait to start our fanficition- whoops! LOL, can't let that information out. BY THE WAY, I FOUND THE KEYS TO THE T-CAR, SHALL WE RUN KITTY OVER?!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* LYLAS! - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time - commander-cane-7 


	13. Demon Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
Dedicated to: VanillaSuga and Yuki-Ga-Futte-Imasu  
  
Over Time: Chapter 13: Demon Confrontations  
  
+ ++ +  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Titans. I'm Aroree." Beast Boy suddenly jolted up from his sleep. Aroree looked around and studied the Titans.  
  
'They don't look so tough.'  
  
"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I just said, I'm Aroree."  
  
"Why are you here?" Cyborg asked, saving his little green friend from humiliation.  
  
"I'm here to take that little boy." She pointed at Robin.  
  
"Little Boy?!" Robin became angry at being called little but Aroree ignored it.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. You heard of Slade?" Aroree asked, when suddenly a green starbolt striked her on her arm.  
  
"Hey hey hey! What was that for?!" Aroree put a hand over her arm where it hit.  
  
"Robin is not going to go with you." Starfire said sternly.  
  
"He's got no choice hun!" A group of Slade's henchmen appeared behind her.  
  
"Oh great. Khavi, stay back." Cyborg warned as he got his sonic cannon ready. Aroree also got ready by pulling her sword out of her sheath. Khavi went to hide under the bridge, watching from a safe distance.  
  
"You are not coming anywhere near Robin. Slade has done enough damage as it is, I will not let him hurt Robin again." Starfire's fury made her starbolts glow brighter than it ever did. Robin sighed at her possessiveness as he pulled out his staff.  
  
"Very cute." Aroree said sarcastically.  
  
"ACHOOO!" Beast Boy faked sneezed. "Sorry, SARCASM allergies."  
  
Aroree signaled a few of the henchmen to get the green jokester.  
  
"For that stupid sneeze, you're going to die first."  
  
"Aahhh!" Beast Boy ran for his life. And out of surprise, he suddenly turned around and charged them as a rhino. Like a predictable villain, Aroree sent at least five henchmen to each Titan as she watched them.  
  
"This might be easier than I thought." Aroree chuckled to herself.  
  
Cyborg was having no trouble at all blasting those bloody henchmen with his cannon. You could hear faint cheering from Khavi. On the other hand, Beast Boy was having some trouble.  
  
The five henchmen we ganged up around him, ready to attack at any given moment. Beast Boy picked up a pebble, and threatened to throw it.  
  
"Look! I have a pebble... now I'll give you 'till the count of three..." A henchman simply kicked the pebble out of his hand. "Umm... on second thought, why don't I just count to twenty? Ahh!" He ran off with the henchmen chasing him until he was back to back with Cyborg.  
  
"Great! Five more henchmen. Thanks BB!" An aggravated Cyborg said.  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"Ok, STOP with the sarcasm allergies. And could you be a little more helpful!?" Cyborg said as he blasted another henchman.  
  
"Umm...umm yeah! I'll just turn into an animal!" Beast Boy morphed.  
  
"A FISH?! A FISH?! BB, C'MON YOU'RE A FISH!"  
  
"Hey, I figured they could slip on me!"  
  
"A fish... you're feared by no one and eaten by all!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"What do you suggest smart mouth?!"  
  
"A TIGER!" Beast Boy wasted no time in changing to a fierce green tiger, taking bites at the henchmen. He roared and lunged at one of the henchmen's legs and flung him into the water where the robotic figure lay in it's watery grave.  
  
"Serves them right!" Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was doing a good job of blocking off the henchmen with her powers. But when she could no longer hold off her powers, she proceeded to physical attacks.  
  
"Raven, behind you!" Beast Boy squeaked. Raven quickly turned around kicked the henchman's head off just as he was about to strike her. She stared at Beast Boy wide eyed as she saw something creep up from behind him. She quickly lunged at it and knocked it out, saving Beast Boy.  
  
"Woah, thanks Raye." Beast Boy offered her a hand to help her up. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Save it for later." She frowned when she saw that Aroree summoned more henchmen.  
  
Robin was having trouble fighting two henchmen without his legs, only having his Retractable Bo Staff. He didn't have enough time to grab a few bird-a-rangs since the henchmen were throwing punches at full speed. One kick from those robotic dweebs earned Robin a good face plant. Robin was now worried because he knew he couldn't get up. He looked up and saw a fist drawing closer and closer to his face.  
  
Then something green blurred by. Robin looked over to where the henchman fell. It had burn marks all over it's chest. Then he looked in the direction where that flash of green came from.  
  
It was Starfire. She gave Robin a look that told him that everything would be alright, and he trusted her. That look was gone in an instant when she turned around a blasted two more henchmen with her righteous fury.  
  
Robin was bewildered that the henchmen were longer attacking him, but Starfire. He made an effort to get up, but only got as high as his arms would take him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a figure approach him. When he turned his head, he was immediately greeted with a fist. Then everything was black.  
  
"That'll knock him out for a second." Aroree said as she dusted off her fist.  
  
"Hey Aroree!" Cyborg called. Aroree turned, only to knocked to the ground thirty feet away from Robin. Cyborg blew at the top of his cannon, just as a cowboy would do with his gun after he shot the enemy. Aroree could feel nothing but pain as she tried to get up but she could only move her head. She looked down at her stomach and saw a huge gash that was only flowing blood. She quickly put her hand over it and used her free hand to wipe the blood from her mouth. A dark voice came from above. Robin started to stir.  
  
"Little sister, can't handle a bunch of kids?" Robin's eyes grew wide.  
  
'I know that voice.' He thought in utter surprise.  
  
"What? Little sister?! Who are you?" Aroree questioned as her arm experienced that very familiar burn.  
  
"Is that the kind of greeting you give your own brother?"  
  
Aroree pulled her sword out and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. Devion kept a straight face.  
  
"Merely here to watch the most interesting show you've put on."  
  
"AAACHHHOOOO!" Beast Boy sniffed. "Damn sarcasm allergies." Raven elbowed him.  
  
"I thought I kicked your ass a while back!" Robin snarled, still on the ground. (A/N: Linked to Ridiculously Romantic.)  
  
"Pathetic mortal." Devion scoffed. "I thought you already know that I've been dead for quite sometime now. I cannot be killed physically."  
  
"You seem to have forgotten to mention that." Robin said through his clenched teeth. Devion now focused on who was standing behind the fallen boy.  
  
"Ah, Starfire. Looking more beautiful everyday."  
  
"Save it Devion." She said harshly.  
  
"Is that the way to talk to your future husband?" Robin flinched.  
  
"I am certain that I do not want to spend my future with you." Starfire's starbolts began glowing a brighter green.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." He quickly glided over to Starfire, grabbed her by the waist, and went back to his original spot. It all happened in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Woah..." Raven awed. She and Aroree were probably the only two who saw it.  
  
"Dude, how did Starfire get over there?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"No, how did Devion get over here?" Cyborg corrected as he was helping Robin back to his wheelchair.  
  
"Let her go!" Robin nearly yelled. He could see Starfire trying to struggle from his grip. Devion didn't bother to listen to Robin.  
  
"Starfire is destined to be my-" The demon prince was cut off when a large gash appeared on his torso, but Devion did not show any signs of pain. When he turned around, he saw Aroree. She was holding a sword that was drenched in blood. Devion's blood.  
  
"Is that all little sister? A child of Lucifer should be using more force and should have a more powerful weapon. You expect me to die of a cut from that toothpick of yours?" Devion winced in pain for a mere second.  
  
"Just as I thought. You CAN feel pain. I thought so. After all, you are half human." Aroree turned her body and dipped her sword in the pond to wash off all the blood.  
  
"When did she slice him?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"She has great speed." Raven observed.  
  
"You are also-" Devion started.  
  
"Yeah, you? You gotta shut up. I'm only here to get Robin, give him to Slade so he can shut the hell up, then take my place as queen in hell. So you, aren't needed nor wanted in this whole situation." Aroree pointed her finger sassily at her brother.  
  
"How interesting." Devion said, tightening his grip on Starfire.  
  
"AACHOOOO! Hm... do I sense some SARCASM?!" Beast Boy asked, not knowing that that could earn him a good ass whooping.  
  
"Devion, let Starfire go." Robin repeated. Devion did nothing but hold on tighter, putting painful pressure to Starfire's waist, which caused her to yelp.  
  
"Over my dead body." Devion said, half joking.  
  
"You ARE dead." Beast Boy pointed out. Devion turned his head toward the green teen's direction.  
  
"You have been much of a disturbance." He took his staff and clonked Beast Boy on the head using the side with not spikes.  
  
"Is that all you're gonna do, demon boy?" Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
'Does he not know we're dealing with two demons?!' She thought in her mind.  
  
Devion's patience grew thin. Again, he whacked Beast Boy on the head hard.  
  
"Again with the head? I have other body parts you know..." He said, half conscious. Devion smirked and raised his hand. His palm was facing the other four Titans and a strong wind came from it. But instead of being blown away, the Titans, excluding Starfire, were trapped in separate, clear, silver bubbles. (A/N: Much like in Only Human.) Starfire became furious and aimed her starbolts at his face.  
  
"Let them go..." She said slowly, but sternly. Devion gave her a hard stare then, kissed her harshly on the cheek, claiming her as his property. Then he threw her forcefully into the same bubble as Beast Boy.  
  
"I will make you my wife Starfire," he turned towards his sister. "I just need to take care of some family business."  
  
"...Oh! You were talking to me." Aroree said, not taking Devion seriously.  
  
"Star, if you could come in, we could get out!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran into the interior of the bubble.  
  
"You underestimate me mortal." Devion said, not looking at Beast Boy. He kept his focus on his so called other half. "These are special kinds of traps. And you... little sister, you should learn to respect people older than you. Especially me, your older brother."  
  
"Yeah... like a hundred years older." Aroree muttered under her breath. "Say what?" She said louder. She was tempted to slice his head off right then and there, but she decided to find out who or what she was dealing with.  
  
"You are one with words." Devion complimented.  
  
"And I'm better with my sword." Aroree spat back.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"A challenge to the death, dear brother."  
  
+ ++ + A/N: . Um, yeah, this was supposed to be the chapter with all the action. But I know you all can wait –the crowd goes boo!- Feh! Just wait ^_^. I'm not that good with action, so don't expect much. But it will have action. YO, be sure to watch Teen Titan's tomorrow! Much Love, Seventy 5ive  
  
*VANILLASUGA – Thanks ( Love you much!  
  
*CARROT THE LUVMACHINE - Right on! You got my Shego and Draken thing! That's what I was aiming for! And yes, me and Vanilla are close. Keep reading, much love.  
  
*SAILOR SERENITY5 – Dude, read chapter 2. It's a sign. Don't take the pebble/button thing literally.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* LYLAS! - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time - commander-cane-7 - Sailor Serenity5 - Akina Mynami - Carrot The LuvMachine - aquatmarine 


	14. Demon Hostilities

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Devion isn't my character either, he belongs to VanillaSuga of Ridiculously Romantic, go read it!  
  
Over Time: Chapter 14: Demon Hostilities  
  
+ ++ +  
  
Devion stared at Aroree as she raced towards him. Her sword was above her head, ready to strike him at any given moment. The demoness' eyes started to glow a blood shot red and her pupils became slits. Devion jumped back as Aroree brought her sword down. The Titans could do nothing but watch. Cyborg sat there with his arms crossed, eyeing out Beast Boy.  
  
"Give me my 10$ man." Cyborg looked around and smiled.  
  
"Psst! You guys!" Cyborg whispered. They all turned towards him. "Khavi didn't get sucked into this bubble thing, she could get us out." He said, pointing at Khavi, who was sitting behind the bridge, watching in fear as the demons fought.  
  
"And how's she supposed to do that?" Raven questioned. Cyborg frowned and shrugged. He signaled Khavi to come to where they were. She obeyed and crawled there, not wanting Aroree or Devion to spot her.  
  
"Khavi, can you find a way to get us out of this?" Khavi nodded and looked at the ground. She picked up a rock and backed up.  
  
"Ok, watch out." She whispered. Khavi threw the rock but it only bounced back.  
  
'Strange. How did Starfire get in if that rock didn't?' Raven questioned in her mind. Then she noticed something.  
  
"Khavi, when that rock made contact with this barrier, it showed a spark. It's probably working on electricity, do you think you can find a way to get some water here?" Raven asked. Khavi looked at the pond, then at the Titans.  
  
"No, but I can find a way to bring you to the water." Khavi got behind the bubble that Cyborg was in and started to roll it downhill towards the pond. When Cyborg was close enough to the water, Khavi gave it one last push and he sank down under. Moments later, he popped up.  
  
"Great! Now help me with the others." Cyborg and Khavi ran back to the remaining Titans and started rolling them downhill. Now only Robin was left, and Starfire took in the pleasure of rolling him down. As she was rolling the barrier, Aroree used her sword as a baseball to get Starfire out of the way.  
  
"Sorry hun, I'm taking Robin with me." Aroree smiled, but was soon hit by Devion.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Devion informed as he hit Aroree again. Aroree snarled as she attempted to slice his head off, but he jumped, dodging any contact with the sword. A blue beam suddenly hit Devion, and Aroree was struck by a green goat.  
  
"BOO YAH!" Cyborg cheered. "Star, you get Robin to the pond and we'll take care of them." Starfire nodded and began to roll Robin down once again. Robin was finally in the water and came out in a few seconds, dragging his wheelchair behind him.  
  
"Stupid wheelchair." Robin grumbled. Out of the blue, he was picked up and now hovering about ten feet off the ground. Robin turned his head and saw Aroree.  
  
"Let me go!" Robin fussed. Aroree just looked at him.  
  
"What a handsome face. Such a shame that you have to work for Slade." Robin didn't take that as a compliment.  
  
"I'm NOT going to work for Slade."  
  
"You got no choice babe." Aroree began to fly off, but was hit by a green starbolt. Aroree was hit in the arm, which caused her to let go of Robin. Just as he was going to hit the ground, Starfire caught him.  
  
"Robin, are you ok?"  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Starfire turned around and yelped as she saw Aroree above her. Luckily, Raven used to her powers to suspend her for a while.  
  
"Get Robin out of there, hurry." Raven said as she tried to hold Aroree up for as long as she could. Starfire obeyed and carried Robin out of the way just as Raven released Aroree.  
  
"Yo! Some help here!" Cyborg had Devion's staff jammed in his Sonic Cannon and Beast Boy's head was under Devion's foot, ready to smash it. Cyborg was busy trying to yank Devion's mythical stick out of his mechanic arm. Beast Boy got an idea and turned into a snake. Devion only stepped on him harder.  
  
"You think I didn't know what you were going to do weren't you? I know all about your powers." Devion said, not looking down at Beast Boy who only groaned.  
  
"My...hair! You're going to ruin it dude!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"MAN how could you care about your hair at a time like this?!" Cyborg questioned. Just then Devion grabbed his staff, still stuck in Cyborg's arm and tossed him, taking out his staff, sending the Hybrid skidding on the ground. Cyborg got up and wiped his chin, which had blood on it.  
  
"That's it, you're going down..." Cyborg muttered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.  
  
"Don't get hurt out there." Khavi whispered before she gave Cyborg a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I won't." Cyborg responded confidently. Cyborg charged towards Devion and fired his cannon. He missed and got his staff instead. Cyborg was then hit in the head by a sword and Aroree jumped in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, but this is my fight." Aroree kicked Cyborg out of the way and did a ground kick, causing Devion to fall right off his feet, releasing Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey thanks- AHHH!!" Beast Boy was starting to thank Aroree but she just kicked him, making it easier for her to fight her half brother. Cyborg and Beast Boy got up and headed towards the area where Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Khavi were.  
  
"Let's get outta here." Khavi said.  
  
"No, if we let them battle here, innocent people might get hurt." Robin retorted.  
  
"Robin, do not worry, we will handle them. Let us just go home now." Starfire picked Robin up by his arms but something else grabbed him but his legs.  
  
"He's not going anywhere with you. He's going with me." Aroree snarled. Devion kicked Aroree causing her to trip.  
  
"Do not worry about such foolish things Aroree. We settle this NOW." Devion turned and saw Starfire getting away. He merely grabbed her foot.  
  
"You're staying here with me."  
  
"Feh. NOW who's scaring about such foolish things." Aroree sneered. Devion snapped his head in her direction and immediately brought down his staff, which Aroree blocked with her sword.  
  
"Good timing in reaction. Let's see if you have the speed to back it up." Devion threw down Starfire, spun around and his staff made contact with Aroree's leg. Two of the many spikes on Devion's staff went into Aroree's flesh causing her to jump back.  
  
"Hmm... oh dear, I seemed to have caused a scratched." Devion teased as he saw blood trickling down Aroree's leg. She winced, but showed no other signs of pain. Aroree growled and once again charged at her brother. This time, Devion wasn't quick enough. Aroree had just shoved her sword into his stomach. She retreated her sword.  
  
"I'll see you in Hell Devion." She taunted and laughed as she watched him fall. She gave him a good kick and headed towards Robin.  
  
"Then Hell is coming here..." Devion muttered. In surprise, Aroree turned around and was shocked to see her brother stand up as if nothing happened.  
  
"What?!" Aroree and the other Titans said in unison. Devion managed to put a smirk on his face.  
  
"You thought I would die just after that?" He began to laugh now but only for a while. He spit out what appeared to be blood.  
  
'This shit tastes nasty...' Devion silently thought then focused his attention on Aroree.  
  
"This is for you Starfire!" He yelled as he ran in a punched Aroree from the chin up. Aroree did a back flip and landed on her feet.  
  
"Where's my punch? Never mind, forget it I'll do it!" Aroree sped behind Devion and once he turned his head, Aroree socked him on his left cheek. Devion quickly retaliated by grabbing Aroree's hand and throwing her over his head. Aroree quickly caught control and used her wings to keep her hovering above the ground. Aroree looked over at Devion. He pulled his staff over his head and Aroree immediately knew what he was going to do.  
  
'He's gonna play darts and arrows with me is he? Well I'm not the dart board!' She quickly looked at the Titans and grabbed the one who was closest, which in the case was Beast Boy. She used Beast Boy as a shield once Devion's staff came flying at them.  
  
"Ahhh!" Beast Boy screamed and shut his eyes, waiting for the object to shoot right through him. He never felt it. When he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a black shield just before it vanished. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Raven's white glowing eyes. Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon at Aroree and got ready to shoot. But not before Aroree could react. She quickly turned and had Beast Boy facing Cyborg.  
  
"Hmm, now you wouldn't want to shoot your friend would you?" Aroree said. Cyborg's vein popped as he lowered his arm and whispered to Raven.  
  
"I'm not taking the risk of hurting BB." Off to the side, Devion ran over to his staff. Something hit him before he could reach it though. He was on the ground rubbing his head and he was burned all over the front of his body. When he turned his head, he saw Starfire. She was only two feet above the ground with her scarlet hair blowing in the wind and her eyes glowing a bright green.  
  
"Now now Starfire-"  
  
"Do NOT lecture me." Starfire said slowly but clearly.  
  
"Fine, I won't talk with words then." Devion lunged and Starfire, taking her down to the ground. He grabbed her arms and pinned it to the ground and he planted his knees on her legs, making it uneasy for her to escape.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He was on the ground and mentally cursed at himself for having paralyzed legs. He couldn't stand seeing Devion touch Starfire. It pissed him off. A lot. He punched the ground once and tried breathing slowly. He attempted to punch again, but a hand stopped him. It was Khavi's.  
  
"Calm down Robin."  
  
"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Devion is over there, about to do something to Starfire, and I'm supposed to calm down?!" Khavi quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Look, I know you care about her a lot, but she's a strong girl. She can take care of herself." Khavi said, it kind of calmed Robin down.  
  
"Yeah, she is a strong girl. But what if she can't escape?! What now?!" Robin asked.  
  
"Stop thinking so negatively!" Khavi ordered. Just then Devion flew over them and landed behind. Robin and Khavi stared at his body bewildered then turned around. Starfire was there, still on the ground but this time, Devion wasn't on her.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Khavi pointed a finger at Robin. Only fifteen feet away from where they were, Raven and Cyborg were in a dilemma. They were willing to take down Aroree, but only one thing was in the way. It was Beast Boy who Aroree was using as a shield.  
  
"Heh. They won't hurt me for now as long as I keep this twerp over here." Aroree chuckled.  
  
"Hello! I'm right here, I can hear everything you say!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Aroree snapped. Beast Boy was suddenly engulfed by a black shield, and Aroree figured out that Raven was trying to pry Beast Boy free from her grasp.  
  
"You!" Aroree signaled at Raven. "Blue hood girl, whatever. You stop that!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Raven asked in a sassy tone.  
  
"This..." Aroree smirked as she pressed her sharp nail against Beast Boy's neck. Raven and Cyborg gasped, and Aroree pushed her nail in deeper, causing a trickle of blood to run down Beast Boy's neck.  
  
Raven looked around, for once she didn't know what to do. But she was going to do something, she had to save Beast Boy. Raven looked at the sheath that Aroree had around her waist and took the sword with her powers. When the sword was only a few inches from Raven, she turned it over so that it was facing Aroree.  
  
"Let go of him, or I will send this sword through your black heart." Raven threatened.  
  
"Oh really?" Aroree pushed her nail in deeper. Beast Boy's pupils became thin and his breathing quickened, but he knew better than to try to escape and anger the demon, who held him captive.  
  
"Really." Raven confirmed, Cyborg positioned his Sonic Cannon straight at the winged female, but she gave him a glare that said, 'None of that crap or your friend is gone.' Cyborg bared his teeth and put his arm down.  
  
"It's not like you really care about him anyway..." Aroree rolled her eyes, knowing that it was dangerous for Raven to express her emotions all at once. This cause Raven's eyes to softened, but she stayed still, holding the sword with her powers.  
  
"I mean, I've seen the way you act towards him..." Aroree continued. "I don't think you would mind if I just take his life away." Raven looked at Beast Boy's face and took notice to the single tear that was running down his face. That was the last straw.  
  
At full speed, Raven summoned her powers to bring the sword straight at Aroree, but stopped it only a couple of centimeters from her chest. Aroree's eyes were as big as saucers. The blood ran down Beast Boy's neck in a now thick stream.  
  
"There are times where I really wanna kill Beast Boy for his childish acts." Raven said slowly as she watched Aroree's frightened expression change to a hearty laugh.  
  
"I knew it, I-"  
  
"But I would kill for him!" Raven interrupted as her powers thrusted the sword through Aroree's heart. Beast Boy was immediately dropped. He was on his knees and hands. He coughed then grabbed his neck with his hand. He became weak from the blood loss. He turned his head towards Raven and barely managed a smile. Raven and Cyborg were already at his side.  
  
"Thanks..." He said quietly, but Raven said nothing. She stared into his eyes with a loving look and gave him a hug. They turned around and saw that Aroree's body had disappeared, but she left her sheath and sword.  
  
"Robin! Look out!" Starfire exclaimed as Devion jumped on Robin, and pinned him just as he did to Starfire.  
  
"You have interfered with my plans too much." Devion said as he brought his staff above his head, getting ready the strike it through Robin. Starfire wouldn't stand for this. She began to shoot a few dozen starbolts at Devion's direction and Robin tried to sink into the ground as low as he could to avoid being hit. Khavi jumped back and hid behind a hill. When the smoke cleared, Devion was gone, leaving a surprised Robin on the ground.  
  
"Where did he go?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I'm right here, no need to worry love." A whisper came from behind the Tamaranian before she was coiled in something. Starfire shrieked when she looked down, realizing that a snake was wrapped around her body. She screamed even louder when a scaly face was right in front of her. It was a cobra, with a forked tongue and red eyes.  
  
"Are you flattered by my new appearance? How sweet." Devion's voice hissed from the snake.  
  
"What? Snake? How did he- Why is he-, what the hell is goin' on here?!" Khavi pointed and stuttered.  
  
"Devion is a half cobra demon." Raven suddenly was next to Khavi, and so was Cyborg with a weak Beast Boy over his shoulder.  
  
"What happened to him?" Khavi pointed to Beast Boy. "Minor mishap with miss demon over there." Cyborg explained. Cyborg aimed his trusty Sonic Cannon towards the snake, which coiled his friend.  
  
"Aw man! Starfire stop struggling!" Cyborg said to himself. Robin propped himself up again a large rock and took a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt. And with his perfect aiming, he scratched the eye of Devion. The cobra demon hissed at released his grip on Starfire. Once she was free, she began striking at Devion again with her starbolts, with more power than ever. Devion returned back to his normal form, but when he stood up, he was suddenly blasted with a blue beam until his body mysteriously disappeared like smoke in the air.  
  
"We... won?" Cyborg asked, confused. Robin sighed, relaxed and slumped down. When he looked around, all he saw was Devion's staff.  
  
"Guess we did..." Robin said as he smiled at Starfire. Cyborg stuck a finger down his throat.  
  
"Ok, let's go home. I'm too tired to figure out what just happened." Cyborg said.  
  
"Let's." Raven agreed. Khavi and Raven walked ahead with Cyborg behind them with Beast Boy. Starfire and Robin remained in their place.  
  
"Robin..." Starfire started. Robin looked up at her. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"The pebble, the pond." Starfire reminded. (A/N: If you didn't read chapter 2, I made up this thing where if you skip a pebble on the water and it skipped three times then it meant that you were in love with the person you were thinking about in that moment. Why three? One skip for each word, I Love You. I'm not sure if it works in real life, but I thought it would be sweet in my story.)  
  
Robin kept his masked eyes on her emerald eyes. 'What is there to say? I do love her. I wouldn't lie about something like that.' Robin thought in his mind.  
  
"Yeah Star, I did mean it. I love you." Robin said with his sudden courage. Starfire just smiled at Robin, but inside she was jumping with joy.  
  
"And I, you."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Starfire."  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Yes. The two demons are dead dead dead. Or are they? Sorry I've been so slow in updating, I've been trying to listen to all these songs for motivation. And I'm also sorry if this isn't all action-packed, typing action is my weakness. And just because the action is over, doesn't mean the story is. Only 25 more reviews until I get 100! Please help me! *Much Love – Seventy5ive  
  
*VanillaSuga – Thanks for all your help. Love ya like a sister!  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* LYLAS! - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time - commander-cane-7 - Sailor Serenity5 - Akina Mynami - Carrot The LuvMachine - aquatmarine - Candycornpop 


	15. High Doubts

*SPECIAL NOTE: I wanna say happy birthday to... Michiko A.K.A. Sanity- Stealing-Lawn-Gnome, I got your review and since you review frequently, I wish you a happy birthday and thank you for reviewing! I'm almost at 100 reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... I am now sad.  
  
Over Time: Chapter 15: High Doubts  
  
+ ++ +  
  
It had been a long night for the Titans and it was already two in the morning. Cyborg set Beast Boy on the couch and the rest headed to the kitchen for an early morning snack.  
  
"I guess I'd better go home now." Khavi said and she walked towards the door, but Cyborg stopped her.  
  
"No way... you're not going home this late." Khavi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's too dark and we're not exactly sure of those two demons are dead." Raven explained for him.  
  
"And I certainly will not let my new friend venture out into the darkness." Starfire said.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Robin offered. This made Khavi feel right at home.  
  
"Ok, I will. Thanks." Beast Boy appeared at the entrance of the kitchen looking a little woozy. He stood there for a second before leaning on a wall.  
  
"Aha... there you are Raven." Beast Boy bubbled. He sounded like a drunk man.  
  
"Uh... yeah. You ok?"  
  
"BB's probably delirious from the blood loss." Cyborg whispered.  
  
"I am NOT delirious." Beast Boy turned his attention back to the hooded girl. "I just wanted to say... thanks for uh... saving me from that psycho lady... person." He started to doze off, but he was still half awake.  
  
"Scary movie anyone...?" He asked. Cyborg shook his head and threw Beast Boy over his shoulder again.  
  
"You need to get some sleep." Cyborg walked to Beast Boy's room.  
  
"So, where am I bunkin' tonight?" Khavi asked.  
  
"The living room I guess." Robin said.  
  
"I will get the sleeping material!" Starfire flew off and returned with blankets and two pillows.  
  
"You sure I won't be a burden?"  
  
"Positive." Robin reassured. Robin patted her on the shoulder and wheeled off to his room. Starfire left soon after.  
  
The next morning, the Titans got a phone call from someone that they haven't heard from in a while.  
  
"Dr. Murray?" Cyborg answered the phone.  
  
"Yes Cyborg hello, it's been almost a month since Robin's accident and I was wondering if you could bring him down for more tests."  
  
"No problem." Cyborg hung up and gathered the Titans and Khavi to take them down to the hospital. When they got to Jump City Medical Center it wasn't any different from the last time they went. Robin went with the doctor, and the rest went to sit in the waiting room. Beast Boy and Cyborg just got through with a round of Cinderblock Bash and Starfire was now playing the winner, who was Cyborg. Raven was reading a book. Beast Boy was tired of waiting and decided to count the gumballs that were in the gumball machine that sat on the receptionist desk.  
  
"Ninety four, ninety five, ninety six..." Beast Boy started  
  
"Yo BB, your turn to play winner... which was by the way, yours truly!" Cyborg bragged.  
  
"Wait, I'm almost done counting..." Beast Boy said. "Ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, ninety ten... wait! UGH!" Beast Boy slapped his forehead.  
  
"Ok, stop making up numbers and get your green butt over here!" Cyborg whined.  
  
"Aw man! Now I'll never know how many gumballs are in there!" Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg and took hold of the controller.  
  
"May I ask where Khavi is?" Starfire asked Cyborg.  
  
"Cafeteria." Starfire nodded with satisfaction and glided over to Raven.  
  
"Raven," the pale-skin female closed her book. "Do you think Robin will be alright?"  
  
"It's only a few tests Starfire. It's no biggie, don't worry about it." She gave Starfire a very small smile. "He'll be ok."  
  
"Thank you for easing my worries friend!" Starfire hugged Raven.  
  
"Choking, not breathing!" Raven gasped out. "Sorry!" Dr. Murray walked through the doors and all the Titans stood up, and just in time, Khavi came in.  
  
"Titans, I'm sorry to inform that I have some bad news." Starfire's hopeful look fell to a frown.  
  
"Whoops." Khavi simply turned around and walked to the cafeteria again, not wanting to be part of any of the negative reaction that was soon to come.  
  
"What's the matter?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"The nerves in his legs seem to be malfunctioning."  
  
"What if Slade infected Robin with those probes and made his legs all stupid-like? Or what if there's some virus in there like leg-gitis? Oh-"  
  
"Beast Boy, you're thinking too much." Raven put a hand over the green teen's mouth but he only gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"You've... obviously never heard that phrase before." Raven said, feeling sorry for him.  
  
"What will become of Robin's legs?" Starfire asked.  
  
"We're not exactly sure, but we do hope that it's all good." The doctor responded. "Robin is required to stay here for a day or two for more tests, you Titans are welcomed to visit him anytime you like. Just go to the receptionist and show her these passes if you decide to come in." The doctor handed each Titan a special visitors pass.  
  
"Thanks doc, tell Robin we said bye." Cyborg signaled the others to go to the T-Car. Starfire stopped them.  
  
"Doctor, I would like to visit Robin now." Starfire said.  
  
"Of course miss, right this way." The doctor directed.  
  
"Star, we'll wait for you in the car." Cyborg said. Starfire nodded and went to the direction where Robin would be residing for a couple of nights. Starfire walked in a saw Robin sitting straight up in the bed, looking at an album. It was the one Raven gave him.  
  
"Hey Star." Robin said, still looking at the album.  
  
"Hello Robin. How did you get the album? I remember that all your gifts were left on the nightstand back at the tower."  
  
"Cyborg brought it for me. By the way, I love your present." He smiled at her and pointed at the vase. Robin turned his attention back to the album. "Remember this picture?" He tilted the album so that Starfire could see it.  
  
The picture showed Robin putting his arm around Starfire who was hugging a large white tiger plushie that Robin had won for her. This picture was taken when Starfire was taken to the fair to the first time, the same day that Blackfire came to 'visit' her.  
  
"How could I not?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her for a second and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Robin, what is the matter?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Robin didn't look at her.  
  
"You seem very... distant." Starfire took a seat next to Robin's bed and put her hand on his. He flinched at her touch.  
  
"Um... ok, you know how you sometimes get those feelings about how your day is gonna go?" Robin shifted and grasped her hand. Starfire nodded.  
  
"Well... I-"  
  
"You had the feeling that you were going to be able to walk again yes?" Starfire gleamed.  
  
"Uh... no." Robin closed his eyes, knowing that Starfire was going to have a really hard time understanding his doubts. Starfire's look changed from hopeful to confused.  
  
"Robin, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Look, Starfire... I woke up this morning feeling nothing." He opened one eye to look at her face. "Look, I know it's confusing now, but this morning when I woke up... I had this kind of feeling that I would never walk-"  
  
"Robin, stop. Do not be so negative."  
  
"I'm not being negative I'm just saying-"  
  
"That you are never going to walk again. How can that be positive?" Starfire cut him off.  
  
"Star, you're not listening, I-" He closed his eyes again.  
  
"No Robin. My ears are perfectly fine. This is not like you, you were always the one telling me to look on the bright side. Now it is my turn. Robin, I and the other Titans have faith in you. We know that your legs are going to get-"  
  
"Starfire, just listen... this is an instinct ok? You gotta understand this."  
  
"Robin, I do not understand, and I choose not to." Starfire stood up, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Starfire, would you stop-"  
  
"No, YOU stop!" Robin winced at her sudden outburst. "I did not wake up this morning not thinking about you, I did not come in here not worrying about you..." Starfire closed her eyes. "And I am certain that I did not fall in love with a quitter..." With that, she stomped out, leaving Robin to his thoughts.  
  
'Quitter?! Is that what I am?' He set the album down on his lap and proceeded to banging the back of his head on the wall.  
  
"Starfire..." Bang. "Is in love..." Bang. "With a..." Bang. "Quitter..." He looked at the picture of him and Starfire again, then hit his head once more on the wall.  
  
Outside, Cyborg was leaning on the side of the T-Car, waxing it's roof.  
  
"Hey Star, how did it-"  
  
"Perfect." She said harshly.  
  
"Spi-icy." Cyborg said as he stepped into the car. During the ride home, Starfire didn't say a word. Once in a while, Beast Boy would glance over at Starfire and check it she was alright. Raven noticed it too and began doing the same.  
  
'Something happened with Robin and Starfire...' Raven said to Beast Boy through her mind. This was a new skill she learned. What else would she do in her room all day? Beast Boy jumped slightly but he knew not to say anything incase he would make Starfire more angry. But the other Titans were more worried than scared.  
  
"So... have you seen the sky today?" Beast Boy was pathetically trying to start a conversation. "Talk about blue!" (A/N: Emperor's New Groove ^_^) Raven gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Never mind." Beast Boy shrank down. Out of boredom, he started humming the tune of '99 bottles of milk on the wall' in his head. When the Titans arrived home, they saw that they had at least 24 messages. Cyborg opened up the first one, and the screen showed Robin.  
  
"Hey guys... guess you're not home yet, it's really boring here." The Robin on the screen said. Cyborg opened another one.  
  
"Umm... still not home yet?" Cyborg immediately deleted all the other messaged, knowing that it was all from Robin.  
  
"That is one impatient boy." Cyborg walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. The screen started beeping it and Cyborg just casually walked over to it and pressed the button.  
  
"Robin? What now?" Cyborg said, sipping his water.  
  
"Great, you're finally home and I catch you in a cranky mood."  
  
"Ok man, I'm sorry, what do you want?" Cyborg sent a fake apology look.  
  
"Just wanted to see how Star was doing."  
  
"Oh, she's very happy, she's in the field dancing and throwing daisies around like a flower girl." Cyborg lied.  
  
"She's pissed isn't she?" Robin said, looking guilty.  
  
"Ya think?!" Robin was silent. Cyborg groaned.  
  
"You're new at this love stuff aren't you?" Cyborg set his glass of water down.  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
"Look, it's like with me and Khavi. Whenever we fight, I just let her win so that she'll like me more. You just made Starfire mad because you were trying to prove her wrong. Winning makes the girl happy!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, you are so naïve." Came a third voice from the hallway. It was Khavi, who was dressed in a bathrobe. "Winning isn't everything Cyborg."  
  
"So, what do you know?" Cyborg challenged.  
  
"A lot more than you. I'll talk to Robin, you go do whatever you do." Khavi took her house slipper and threw it at Cyborg. She missed and Cyborg stuck his tongue out at her as he walked out. Khavi walked up to the screen.  
  
"Ok, Robin, what happened in there?" Khavi asked.  
  
"Starfire was really hoping that I would walk again and she was having high hopes, but I-"  
  
"There's your problem. You killed her spirits! She had so much gathered up so much faith, and she gathered it from you. And if you had doubts, then she had nothing to hope for. Get it?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Got it?" Khavi cut him off.  
  
"Got it." Robin said. 'Girls are so hard to argue with.' He said in his mind.  
  
"Good." With that, Khavi walked out, wishing Robin sweet dreams.  
  
The next morning, the Titans, even Starfire, decided to visit Robin.  
  
"I change my mind. I do not wish to see Robin." Starfire said as they were halfway there.  
  
"Star, stop the act. I know you want to see him and acting like you don't want to isn't going to help him." Cyborg lectured. Starfire crossed her arms and looked out the window, pouting. When they reached the hospital room, Dr. Murray was already in the lobby, waiting as if he expected the Titans.  
  
"Titans, good news, everything was a false alarm, Robin is allowed to go home now."  
  
"Great, let's see him." Beast Boy said as the others followed the doctor, except for Starfire who just took a seat in the waiting room. In the room, Robin was spinning his wheelchair around to occupy his time.  
  
"Hey Robin! The doc said you can go home!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and you owe me since I did your 'dish duty' last night." Cyborg complained.  
  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that." He looked around and frowned. "Where's Star?" Khavi pointed at the door, and he already knew.  
  
"Oh... she's still mad at me?"  
  
"Pretty much." Khavi said. Cyborg went behind Robin and grasped onto the wheelchair.  
  
"Ok, thanks doc, we're heading home now." Cyborg wheeled Robin towards the door.  
  
"Wait." Robin stopped Cyborg from pushing any farther. "Doc, before I go..." The doctor leaned in.  
  
"I'd like to try and walk by myself." Robin said confidentally.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: Umm, cliffhanger? Hehe, sorry I had MAJOR writers block so sorry if it wasn't good, but I want to say thanks again to VanillaSuga for helping me. And by the way, I only have ONE MORE chapter to go! And I really want to make it to 100 reviews so please help me! Well, I'm out. *Much Love – Seventy5ive  
  
*VanillaSuga – Thanks for all your help. Love ya like a sister!  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* LYLAS! - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time - commander-cane-7 - Sailor Serenity5 - Akina Mynami - Carrot The LuvMachine - aquatmarine - Candycornpop - riishta92 


	16. Love Is Just A Step Away

*SPECIAL NOTE: This is the last chapter, but by any means, this isn't my last story. I will always remember this fiction because it was my first! But soon after this, VanillaSuga and me ... or I... will be starting our own Teen Titans fic! Be sure to read that, we're planning it right now. Hope every one of you will read it. Well, here goes the last chapter of Over Time! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Over Time: Chapter 16: Love Is Just A Step Away  
  
"I'd like to try and walk by myself." Robin said confidently. Everyone, especially the doctor gave him concerned looks.  
  
"Robin, are you sure?" The doctor asked. Robin looked at the Titans one by one and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sure." The Titans and the doctor knew he wasn't lying.  
  
"If you wish Robin." The doctor allowed. Meanwhile, Starfire was in the waiting room just reading a magazine. She turned around to look into the room, which had a two-way mirror so that whoever was outside could see in, however the people inside can't see out.  
  
Robin tried to get himself up with his arms from his wheelchair, but he fell back down several times and Starfire winced each time. Cyborg and Beast Boy were at his side, helping Robin up. When he was standing, with the support of his friends, he stared straight at the white wall. He tried lifting his left foot but was having trouble.  
  
"Beast Boy, let go." Robin said. Beast Boy obeyed and let go of his left arm, which he was supporting.  
  
It took a while for Robin to lift his paralyzed leg, but he managed to get it off the floor by an inch. He moved his leg a little forward, getting ready to take a step.  
  
"Cyborg, I can do this now." Robin gave his robotic friend a confident smile and Cyborg let go. But at that moment, Robin fell to the ground. Starfire shot up from her chair and pressed up against the glass.  
  
"Robin, get up." Starfire whispered to herself.  
  
Robin pounded a fist on the ground. "Shit..." He said softly though everyone in the room could hear.  
  
"Robin, it's ok, you can try again." Raven encouraged.  
  
"Yeah man, it won't hurt to try." Cyborg offered Robin a hand but he didn't take it.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Can't? That's not like you Robin, you can do-"  
  
"No I can't!" Robin interrupted Beast Boy, but he didn't step back.  
  
"You're going to be that Boy Wonder I know, and you're gonna get the hell up and try again." The green teen said. Robin was touched by his friends' encouragement, but a little offended from his outburst. He asked Beast Boy and Cyborg to help him up. Robin started at the same place he did before and tried to start with his right foot this time. The procedure went the same, but this time Cyborg was the first to let go.  
  
"You ready Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Robin hesitated to answer but finally he turned to his friend and nodded. Beast Boy seemed to hesitate too. Slowly, he let go of Robin's arm. Unfortunately, he fell again. Raven stared at Robin and gave him a mind message.  
  
'Look, don't worry about it. Just get up and try again.' Robin didn't seem surprised about her new skill.  
  
"I wish Star was here..." He admitted silently.  
  
Starfire couldn't stand this. She mustered up her courage and silently walked into the room, without Robin noticing. This was easy since his face was practically kissing the ground. Starfire took a stand on the wall opposite from where Robin was. She innocently folded her hands behind her back and looked down at Robin. Beast Boy saw her and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Robin, Star's-" Cyborg clamped his hand onto Beast Boy's mouth. Robin looked up and saw Starfire. He was absolutely happy to see her there.  
  
"Robin, please get up and try again." She simply requested. He didn't have to think fast about that, if Starfire wanted it, he'd do anything to get it, or do it just so that he can see that heavenly smile on her perfect face. Robin slowly looks up and his eyes met with the person he cared about most. He was still surprised that after their argument, she was still there, in front of him and encouraging him.  
  
"I... didn't think you'd be here." Robin said, half thinking that she would be at home.  
  
"Well, I am here now, am I not?" She innocently asked.  
  
"Thanks..." He replied silently. Starfire gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"For what, Robin?"  
  
"For always being there for me, even if I was being a jerk." Robin said, still on the ground.  
  
Starfire gave him a sweet smile and stood straight up, leaning against the wall. Robin turned to face Cyborg.  
  
"All systems go?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Roger that." Robin replied. Beast Boy and Cyborg helped him up once again. Robin looked at his feet then at the white wall. And instead of seeing a blank, white wall, he saw what he needed. His motivation, his hope, his trust, his love, his best friend, Starfire.  
  
When he was up, he started with his left foot. Within seconds, his left foot was a few inches off the ground and Starfire's smile grew wider. Robin brought his foot forward and brought it down, but almost fell on the way. He did it, he took a step. Starfire was jumping with joy and everyone was smiling. Starfire clapped as if she wanted and encore. Robin looked straight at Starfire and gave her his best smile.  
  
'I'm gonna do it again.' Robin though. 'For Star.' Robin raised his right foot.  
  
"Another round already?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"What can I say, I'm the Boy Wonder." Robin said in his cocky attitude.  
  
"Alright dude." Beast Boy gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Robin looked at Starfire again and she bit her lip to keep from screaming with joy. Robin took in a deep breath and pushed his right foot forward. He went a little too far, and Beast Boy fell forward.  
  
"Woah!" Beast Boy fell with a thud, leaving Robin unbalanced. Robin immediately fell, but not to meet with the ground. Instead, he fell right into Starfire's arms. After falling, he slammed his palm against the wall behind Starfire. Starfire hugged him and he looked up.  
  
"Robin, it is alright if you did not get that second step. What matters is that there is hope that you are able to walk again." Starfire said calmly to Robin.  
  
"Yeah! In no time you'll be able to walk again Robbo!" Beast Boy yelled. He grabbed Raven's hands and began jumping around.  
  
"Ya hear that Raye? Robin's gonna be walking again!" Beast Boy exclaimed, receiving only a groan from Raven. Beast Boy blushed after finding out that he was dancing with the most non-out going teammate and he immediately let go. Starfire gently placed Robin in his wheelchair, still holding his hand.  
  
"I love you Starfire." Robin whispered. Starfire smiled and kissed Robin on the cheek.  
  
"Aw, how sweet-" Cyborg started. Khavi elbowed him.  
  
"Don't start it." Robin said.  
  
"Well don't blame me. It's not my fault that you turned all mushy mushy." Cyborg blamed.  
  
"It wasn't my fault either, so shut your big robotic mouth."  
  
"Heh, sorry Rob." Cyborg walked through the doors, hand in hand with Khavi.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Robin asked Starfire.  
  
"Indeed." Starfire pushed Robin and thanked the doctor as she went through the doors. Beast Boy looked over at Raven.  
  
"You know, we didn't get to finish our dance." He said, pathetically trying to flirt with Raven. She only stared at him with her 'Don't talk to me' look.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Raven said as she stepped outside, shaking the doctors hand. When Beast Boy got outside, Cyborg was already unlocking the T-Car's door.  
  
"Alright everyone, hop in and we're going home." Cyborg announced as he escorted Khavi into the car like a gentleman. Robin took the passengers seat and Cyborg took the wheel while everyone sat behind them. Cyborg turned up the music so he could talk to Robin without everyone listening.  
  
"You do know that Starfire was by your side this whole friggin' time right?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were in that coma, she didn't leave you once. Well except for get food and use the can, but she was there 24/7."  
  
"Seriously? I didn't know she cared that much." Robin said.  
  
"Man, no don't say that. Of course she does. Don't you?"  
  
"You don't really need to ask that, of course I do." Robin adjusted the air conditioner to face him.  
  
"That's what I thought." Cyborg said as he fixed the air conditioner to face him. "Yeah..." Robin enquired as he raised an eyebrow at his driving friend before fixing the air conditioner. When the Titan's got home, Beast Boy and Cyborg wasted no time in preparing a celebration meal.  
  
"Juicy cheeseburgers and hot dogs commin' up!"  
  
"How about not that juicy cheese tofu burgers and tofu dogs?" Beast Boy asked his he did a leap from on and over Cyborg. Cyborg retaliated by simply pushing his tiny friend with his huge hand.  
  
"No tofu this time dawg."  
  
"THIS time? We NEVER had tofu!" Beast Boy complained  
  
"Are you joking? We had it this morning!" Cyborg argued.  
  
"And? You all just need to give my tofu some lovin'!" Raven flew ahead of them.  
  
"How about we order pizza and stop all this meat and tofu nonsense?"  
  
"Veggie Special!" "All Meat Experience!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled at the same time before glaring at each other.  
  
"Forget I asked." Raven said in her monotone voice. By this time, everyone was already in the living room and on the couch.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Khavi asked.  
  
"Some kind of pizza I guess." Robin answered just as Starfire took a seat next to him.  
  
"Interesting... so, when do you think Boy Wonder is gonna be able to walk again?" Khavi questioned as she gave Robin a playful jab on the shoulder.  
  
"With his ambition, I do not think it will take a long time." Starfire said as she gave Robin a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. By the way Star, how much time did you spend with me during my coma anyway?" Robin asked.  
  
"A lot, Robin. If I did not require eating or using the bathroom, I would've been there the whole time."  
  
"Heh, talk about Over Time." Robin said, chuckling. (A/N: THE TITLE THE TITLE!) Starfire smiled as Robin slipped a hand over Starfire shoulder. And everything in that moment, was perfect. Well, unless you count Beast Boy and Cyborg running around arguing about the pizza.  
  
+ ++ + A/N: The End. Well im sooo sorry if this isn't my greatest chapter. I don't know wether to be happy or sad! I love this story very much, but you know this won't be my last piece of writing. As you might have heard, VanillaSuga and I will be starting our very own TT story. I mean, I know you all loved her 'Ridiculously Romantic' story, which she recently finished. Well she waited for me to finish so we can start our story lol. Be sure to wait for our story, we'll be logged in as VadaRose. Read it ok? *Much Love – Seventy5ive  
  
*VanillaSuga – Thanks for all your help. Love ya like a sister! Can't wait to start our story!  
  
REVIEWERS: Thank you so much. I only expected to go to 100, but I went up to almost 130. Thanks. E-mail me if I forgot any of your names.  
  
- StarfireRox23 - ocdsugar - Sailor Flower1 - moezy-chan - hiei'slittlegirl - BunnyKat - Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome - kaiyotes - The Sage of Story - hollaiuar - Willow182 - Ravenrules99 - Silver Storm Dragon - cevec - QueenDragonGoddess - starsweetie - TheUltimateNewbie - VanillaSuga* LYLAS! - Amethyst Anenara - Jenna Casey - lulugirl715 - StarfireLover - Brian, Warrior Of Time - commander-cane-7 - Sailor Serenity5 - Akina Mynami - Carrot The LuvMachine - aquatmarine - Candycornpop - riishta92 - Starfire fan - I don't have a username I just read stories - iceraincandy - deathstrike - Flying Star - Tamaran Girl - StarfireRobin4ever - Possesed Angel 


End file.
